Dead Wrong
by Fairyfloss01
Summary: Set after Dead and Gone. Eric and Sookie grow closer while more and more obstacles get in the way. A string of mysterious and seemingly unrelated events leaves Sookie mystified.
1. Helpless

"Helloooooo," cooed the all too familiar voice of Maxine Fortenberry.

Maxine has been a real trooper and had been coming over to my place with tuna casseroles every two or three days to make sure I'm fed. I've been bedridden for a two whole weeks. I was too weak to move after being kidnapped, tortured and fought for my life all in one day! To everyone else not clued into other supernatural beings among us, I was just involved in a serious car accident.

"How're you doing today my dear?" She asked, putting away her casserole in the fridge.

"I'm getting there. See? I've been up and about all day today… I think I'll be able to take care of some of the stuff around the house too…"

"Don't be silly dear, you are in no shape to manage the house yet. How're you going to hang laundry when you don't have the strength to raise your arms yet?"

How she knew of me putting up a strong front I did not know, but she's really getting on my nerves.

Don't be mistaken, I'm grateful for Maxine's help. Lord knows what array of junk food Jason would have turned up with in his attempt to feed me if it was his responsibility. I doubt he would've been able to turn up regularly every day. Sam offered to help but I just couldn't burden him with taking care of me when he had a business to run, plus there were other people like Maxine around. I do have my doubts about her real motivations though. Maxine's been turning up at dusk and busies herself with little odd chores around the house – hanging around until dark. From the clinking in the kitchen I could tell she was washing the dishes.

"Hello Maxine. How're you this evening?"

At the same time I heard a shriek followed by a nervous giggle.

I hobbled out into the kitchen to find Eric standing so close to Maxine he was less than a foot away from her back. He had a smirk on his face that indicated he gave her fright on purpose. Eric must've stayed somewhere pretty close last night. The sun had just set.

"I hope you are enjoying this year's calendar from Fangtasia?" Eric teased at Maxine.

"Oh heeheehee, your gift is a bit naughty for my tastes, but I gave it to my niece who enjoys it thoroughly. I hope you don't mind." She said, batting her eyelashes.

Yeah right. I could see the image in her mind. The calendar is slipped between her night stand and her bed. She takes a quick look at it before turning in each night.

"Well that is a shame." Eric said half heartedly. He had already turned away from Maxine and was helping me into one of the chairs by the dining table. He smelled my hair then gave me a deep long kiss, like he was drawing his first breath after almost drowning.

"Ahem. I'd better be heading off and leaving you love birds alone." Maxine said with the slightest hint of contempt in her voice. She's really beginning to get annoying.

"Thanks for your help Maxine, I really appreciate it. I really would like to take it from here now, or I'll never get back on my own two feet."

Eric must've felt my disdain for her. "I'll be able to help Sookie with anything she can't manage." He instantly chimed, turning on his smile to 100 watts.

He didn't even need to bother with glamouring.

"Oh, if you really say so honey." She said to me, but her eyes were lingering on Eric, "But what about things that you'll need help with during the day?"

"I've got Jason and Amelia."

"Mm hmm." She gave a questioning glance to the lump of blankets on the couch that is Amelia. Almost like an acknowledgement, Amelia gave a shuffle to indicate she's alive. Amelia has been depressed ever since Tray's funeral.

"Well I'll be off then." Maxine finally said. She decided to take control of the situation the only way she can, since both Eric and I pretty much excused her from anymore regular visits.

"Please say hey to Hoyt for me."

"I'll let him know dear." She finally got in her car and left. I felt I could breathe again.

I turned around and Eric already had his arms around my waist, giving me another kiss, this time on my neck. Brrrrrrrr… I felt the wave of that one go straight to my loins.

Eric's been dropping by to see me a lot since the Fae War. He's been keeping an eye on my recovery and being especially attentive. My body had endured torture beyond the pain threshold of any creature – human or supernatural when I was kidnapped. Though Eric fed me as much blood as he could to assist in my recovery, nothing prepared me for the shock of seeing the extent of my injuries when I had to change the bandages for the first time by myself. Parts of flesh were actually missing and one in particular, on my left thigh bore the teeth marks of Neave when she bit a chunk off. It looked like a bite someone took out of an apple. With the help of vampire blood, some of the smaller wounds have actually filled out. It replaced the cuts and bites with new soft pink skin, almost looking natural. All except the one on my thigh. It looks like a hole the size of half a lemon that has been filled out sloppily with skin colored custard. At the slightest touch, the tingles on the scar brought me back to the night in the shack when I was screaming in pain. I try to avoid any contact with it as much as possible.

Not that Eric would mind, we haven't had sex since I was injured.

Any lesser woman would feel insecure about being disfigured – or maybe because I had the security of knowing what Eric is feeling because of the blood bond, which is now stronger than ever. His want for me hadn't subsided one bit, I felt it every time we were close. Rather, I felt from him an urge of restraint that I couldn't explain. We talked and cuddled every night like couples do but he never acted on any surges of lust, which came about particularly strong when he administered some of his blood to continue my healing. This suited me just fine when I was so battered and bruised. However, this behavior is oddly out of character for him and it's beginning to nag at my consciousness. I don't want this abstinence to continue on for _too_ long…

"What is it lover? Are you getting rid of that old sack of a human because you are jealous of her attentions for me? You know I wouldn't even acknowledge her existence if she hadn't been caring for you." Eric said with a cheeky smile. "Or have you reconsidered my offer?"

Eric has been doing everything he could to get me to move in with him recently. He claimed that since I won't be working for some time while I'm recovering from my "car accident", it'll be easier for him to take care of me at his place. I had a feeling that moving in would be a lot easier than moving out. Plus I had pointed out he'll be asleep most of the day and I'd be left to my own devices, whereas I had the benefit of Amelia (as withdrawn as she had been) and any other guests who'd drop by to say hey.

The main reason why I didn't want to move in with him was because the progression of our relationship wasn't exactly conventional. Things were and still are so convoluted. We have a strong blood bond that makes me feel elated whenever I'm around him and it also allows us to tap into each other feelings which makes it almost impossible for me to decipher my true feelings for him. We are bounded by the vampire ceremonial knife, which is recognized more in vampire society as a marriage than the legal human contract. I was tricked into that one though. We've saved each other's lives on numerous occasions and we've had a lot of fun inside and outside the covers. However, we haven't even been on a real date. We haven't even had the impulse to say I love you to each other yet.

"No I haven't reconsidered." I said as I tried to ease myself away from him. I would have had better luck moving my bedroom wall. "I'm already halfway on the road to recovery anyway, there's no need to change anything now."

"I guess you're right. It is too late to change your mind." Wow. That was a lot easier than I had anticipated. I guess being as stubborn as a mule pays off.

We walked past the zombie that is Amelia watching TV in the living room on our way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to heat up something, would you like anything to eat Amelia?" She totally ignored me. This attitude is getting old real fast.

I opened the fridge door to look at my options to reheat. Not appetizing at all. I turned around to heat up some blood for Eric instead and on the table was a small pink takeaway box.

"I thought your taste buds might appreciate something a little more tantalizing."

Inside the box was the most luscious looking cupcake I had ever laid my eyes on. The chocolate cake was so moist and dark it had a purple tinge to it. The creamy frosting sat on top of the cake in one smooth swirl, with little specks of gold reflecting from its smooth consistency. The fragrance of brandy mixed with chocolate filled my nostrils like a bouquet of flowers.

"Eric…" I gulped, barely able to contain the gush of saliva in my mouth. "This is really _really_ sweet of you." Given vampires' general repugnance (a word from my word of the day calendar) for human food, Eric was really going out of his way to make me happy.

I was about to bite into my little treat when Eric quickly said "I need to be heading back to Fangtasia." I guess his gesture of love didn't extend to watching me eat his gift.

"You'll be coming back later tonight?"

"Absolutely."

I devoured the cupcake as soon as Eric left in his Corvette. I felt childish and giddy from the chocolate rush. Maybe I'll go and see if I can start a conversation with Amelia. She has to start opening up about what she's going through sooner or later. Who better to open up to than a willing telepath who knows exactly how you're feeling.

I got up and the room spun around 360 degrees. The brandy in the cake is _strong_. Maybe I ate it too quickly on an empty stomach. Well, Amelia will have to wait another day for the talk.

I walked back slowly past Amelia and into the hallway to my room. I wanted to tell her that Eric would be coming back this evening but I didn't feel like making the effort. Having to grab the door frame for support, I reached my room and staggered towards the bed. I never had a high tolerance for alcohol but getting drunk from a cupcake like this is ridiculous!

I was out cold before my head hit the pillow.


	2. Awakening

I woke up in a king size bed with black silk sheets looking at an oil painting of a blond woman in a sensuous pose. It was early morning. My heart fell through the mattress onto floor. Remembering the last time I woke up in an unfamiliar setting was prelude to the worst night of my life, I tried desperately to identify my surroundings. When I moved to take a closer look at the painting, I realized I was looking at my own reflection from a mirror on the ceiling. What the _hell_? I frantically looked around for anything familiar and found some of my pain killers and ointments by the nightstand and a note. The print was strong with yet it struggled to maintain a vertical slant. Written with what looked like a thick ink pen, the note said:

_Lover,_

_I can't wait to see your naked body in the mirror tonight. Pam packed what you should need from your place. If you need anything else, feel at liberty to use whatever is around my house. Nothing would make me happier than you making yourself at home. _

_E_

So this was Eric's place? With a brass guild framed mirror on the ceiling? It's going to take a quieter time for me to work out how I feel about that. What the hell_ happened_? Why am I here?

Ok. Time to retrace my memories. I remember feeling very out of sorts and going to bed at _my_ place. Before that I had that lovely cupcake Eric had brought me – wait a minute. He _spiked _the cupcake! So he could move me here! So I could what? Try living with him? See how nice it is to be kept by him?! Arrrrgh! I'm going to kill him or rekill him – snuff the life OUT of him!

The half naked lady didn't look sexy anymore. It's just me in my night shirt with some bandages and messy hair. On my face was the most ticked off expression on the planet.

Falling back down on the bed I came to the realization that I had to bottle that anger for later tonight since its morning and I can't pick a fight with a sleepy vampire. Even if I knew where he slept. Totally exasperated at the situation, I looked around for my stuff. Luckily everything was still packed in a satchel that wasn't mine at the end of the bed. I found my cell phone and was about to call Jason when I remembered that only Pam and I were the only people Eric ever invited to his home. The place where a vampire resides during the day is taboo. However, for a vampire like Eric who is heavily involved in politics, it is paramount to keep where he sleeps an absolute mystery in case there are any plots to endanger his life – or existence - whatever. Since I didn't know which part of Shreveport I was in anyway, I pulled on a sweater and a pair of sweatpants (I still can't wear anything that clings to my body) from the satchel and began to get ready for my departure.

Eric's bedroom was about the size of my living room but with only one small window. The colors of the room are a balance of mahogany and beige. The mahogany furniture looked antique, not the spindly 18th century Victorian type of antique, rather it was something older and more rustic. I didn't know antiques well enough to be able to gauge what style or era it comes from. The room is very simple and masculine. Cool dark slate floor tiles lead to a fire place at the other end of the room and lying in front of it was none other than a tiger skin rug. That's just so Eric. There isn't a doubt in my mind that its real tiger hide. I wouldn't be surprised if this was a conquest from a hunting trip. I smiled at the thought of Eric hunting the animal himself. I could imagine the scene; predator and prey. Then I thought of Quinn.

Focus on the present. What am I going to do now? I felt waxen and stiff from my drug induced sleep, so the first thing to do would be to take a shower. Why would Eric even bother with a bed if he sleeps in some secret place or a hidden coffin in the house anyway? Oh right. The obvious. That's why there's a mirror on the ceiling. A vampire of power like Eric would and will still have lots of opportunities with women, human or otherwise. Then I remembered him saying that Pam was the only other person he had ever invited to his house. "He's a thousand years old, he would've had tens of thousands of women before we even met!" I said out loud to myself. Deal with it.

As I turned the light on in the ensuite bathroom, I was taken aback by its grandeur. The whole room was decorated from floor to ceiling in beautiful white marble. It reminded me of the Roman baths I once saw on the National Geographic channel but with the luxuries of modern technology and plumbing. Eric had all different kind brushes, scrubs and skin care sets all strategically placed where you would need them. All unlabeled, all looking like they're bought from a craft market. So I guess he's a lot fussier with his appearance than he lets on. Interesting. When I finally figured out how to gauge the hot and cold water in the shower and pulled a lever, water came cascading down from what I thought looked like a little shelf high in the shower cubicle. It was like taking a shower in a small gentle waterfall. I couldn't resist using his toiletries. He did ask for me to make myself at home after all… I pumped one of the ceramic bottles with an S (the other had a C, I'm so glad I worked that one out) and thick mixture that came out smelled like a fresh mixed berry smoothie. After using it, my hair felt so fine and smooth, I could already feel it wouldn't be as tangled. I really will have to ask him where he gets this stuff. If and when I choose to forgive him for this escapade. I wonder if I can afford gourmet shampoo.

After I finished my morning rituals I grabbed the satchel and made my way into the living room. It continued the beige and mahogany décor of the bedroom but not as impressive with its size or splendor. If you discounted the massive flat screen TV surrounded by the most complicated sound system I've ever seen. There must be two hundred knobs and dials all together and the brand of the system was something I couldn't even pronounce. I would be tempted to watch some TV on this cinematic feat; if I knew how to turn it on. "Even Eric's TV is intimidating." I sighed to myself.

To my right was a small open kitchen. With a brand spanking fancy new fridge, ice dispenser and a LCD monitor and all. I was famished from not having had a proper meal the night before and hoped Eric had more than a few bottles of True Blood in the fridge. Why would he need such a fancy contraption anyway? All he would need is a -

Oh my stars!

The fridge was stacked full of food! And not with Hungry Man meals or reheatable pies. Inside was wonderful gourmet food like fresh fruit, vegetables, cheeses, hams and condiments. It is monumental that Eric would cater for my human needs like this. He really had planned on me staying around for a while. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I realized that as nice as it would be to live in such a grand home, I could never do more than visit this place. I already felt the loneliness of waiting all day for Eric to awaken only to see him off to work and wait for him to come home again. I could also foresee the how my "gift" would drive me wild if I was isolated here for too long. Even returning to a place like Merlotte's after this quiet solitude would be like being stuck in a Metallica concert when Mozart is your kind of music. Lamenting over the misgivings of the situation, I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge and headed out.

Fortunately the door had a deadlock and locked itself behind me and I didn't have to worry about anyone breaking in. Walking down the driveway I noticed I was in a nice neighborhood and since Eric's house sits on a fairly large lot of land it offered some privacy even in suburbia. Maybe Eric's sound system would've been safe even if there wasn't a deadlock on the door. As I walked away, I noticed the house looks a little larger on the outside than it did from the inside. I smiled at the image of a medieval castle with hidden walls and tunnels. Maybe Eric was just sleeping in the wall next to me the whole time. Huh.

It was a pleasant spring day and luckily the sun was out. I wandered about fifteen minutes going in one direction towards to sound of traffic and found Harts Island Highway. I called Jason and he answered after a few rings.

"What are you doing stuck all the way out there in the morning? Woke up next to a coyote ugly huh?" he asked

"Jason, first of all we're not talking about you. Secondly, if you came by recently you'd know that even a coyote ugly wouldn't even want to touch someone who look like they came out of a horror movie with a ten foot pole. Can you come and pick me up or not?"

He promised to head out straight away. I just hope some unwitting female doesn't cross paths with Jason and distract him.

When he finally arrived after an hour, I saw some of my deeper wounds had torn and blood was seeping into bandages. This is just great.

"What's in the bag?"

"My stuff."

"So you're running away or going somewhere?"

"Jason, remember there were some things where I said the less you know the better? This is one of them." I shouldn't be so short with him since he's so helpful coming all the way out here to fetch me. However, as much as I like sun baking, sitting in the sun by the freeway for an hour didn't really cut it. I just feel dusty and dry and I'm really not in the mood to explain what happened.

We didn't say much after that and Jason went straight back to work after dropping me off at home. Amelia should be in her room sleeping the day away as usual. I wonder if she even noticed I was gone. I felt all dry and salty and since I had to redress my bandages anyway, I took another shower. All that great soap and shampoo I used this morning had gone to waste.

After some reheated casserole and a nap I jumped straight into some chores around the house. I need to be alert and sharp for the argument I know I'm going to have tonight.


	3. Disagreements

I felt a great sense of annoyance around sunset. I have been hovering between anger and indignation since then. I'm pretty sure these emotions weren't just mine. "Straight back atcha, buddy!" I thought to Eric. I'm not that happy with him either.

As I settled down in the living room with Amelia to a rerun of Pretty Woman, I noticed someone outside. At first I thought it was Eric because I was sure it was a vampire, but then I didn't have the usual tingly feeling of happiness whenever Eric was near. I went out back and turned on the security light. Standing at the edge of the woods was Bill.

My heart was overjoyed at the sight of him. I haven't seen him since he so gallantly defended me with his life even when he himself was an inch away from death. There was no doubting his devotion to me after that.

"Hey there stranger! How're you doing?" I said as I walked out onto the porch. "Would you like to come in for some blood? I can heat some up for you."

Bill was about to answer as he was approaching the house and then he hesitated and made a gesture for the lawn chairs in the yard. I would've missed it if I wasn't so attuned to vampires since I've had so much their blood recently.

I wanted to give him a kiss and a big hug because I was so happy he's alive and well (well – as alive as he could be). I kept that impulse in check and sat down in the chair next to him.

"How is your recovery Sookie?"

"It's coming along. I'm sure it would be twice as painful and twice as long if I hadn't had-" it felt so inappropriate to mention Eric "-help." I'm such a coward. "How about you? Have you been able to drive out the silver in your system?" Last time when half of Bill's face was burnt off by the sun it took him six days to recover. I have no idea what treatment silver poisoning required.

"It's been a slow process. I was only able to wake and walk around last week. This is the first time I've stepped out of my house since I've been home, but I'm confident of my recovery now." Bill said with a warm smile.

"You must be starving! I'll go in and grab some blood for you." I was already halfway up from the chair when Bill gently held my wrist.

"It's not necessary. Bubba has been looking out for me the whole time." Bill's focus shifted slightly to my lower left. It's not easy for him to mention Eric either, because Bubba's help meant Eric's help and like it or not Bill now owes his subservience to Eric more than ever.

There was a moment of silence as I sat back down. There's a massive void of a subject between us that neither of us can say anything about. No matter what it is we felt for each other, Bill owes Eric his life and my blood bond with Eric is set in stone. I haven't come to any conclusions about Bill and myself, but it's frustrating to know that your options are already restricted. Now I know what it feels like to be Newland Archer in Age of Innocence. I've always wondered if he would've been so hung up on the Countess for that many years if he had the opportunity just to get the affair out of his system.

Damn it! I don't know how I feel about Eric and this blood bond is making it impossible for me to decipher what are my true feelings and what's not! I know there'll always be a place in my heart for Bill, but that's normal for everybody's first love, right? I have nothing if not integrity and if I knew for sure what I have with Eric is real, I'd just lock my feelings for Bill away and look back on them as fond memories. What if things were the other way around? What if I actually love Bill and I'm just confused by the bond? That was a lot of ifs.

"Sookie, there's a vacancy that needs to be filled by the king's side in Nevada. I'm going to take up that post. I came by to tell you and to bid you farewell."

For the love of all that's Holy! There are now_ two_ vampires making my decisions for me. I lashed out at him. "Running away with our tail between our legs are we?"

"What do you expect me to do Sookie?" Bill said jumping up on his feet. "Duel Eric to the death? There's no winning a fight with a vampire ten times older than me! And from what I can tell about the blood bond, hurting him would mean hurting you too! Or should I just work as his underling quietly and watch the two of you play house every night! Every inch of you and your house is covered with his scent!" I guess Bill had some issues to get off his chest too.

"So running away is your way of dealing with the situation? Have you ever considered for one second what _I_ want?" I said as I stood up to face him.

"Okay. What _do_ you want Sookie?"

Damn! I led myself into that trap. I felt the air of confidence leave my body. "I really don't know. Not because I don't want to, but it's close to impossible to tell. It would be easier to make the decision if Eric was just himself, but he's…" I don't know how to phrase it. Not Eric? Like a person who actually cares for me? _My_ Eric?

"It's not a permanent move." Bill has calmed down as well. Deep down he knows what a dead rut the three of us are in. "It's the only way I can think of to even out the footing between Eric and myself. If you and I were ever to be together again, we'll be looking over our shoulders as long as we're together. Should I gain the king's favor and assume a position of power, we might have a future. That is, should you find that you have affections for me once again."

"So when are you leaving?" I sighed. There's no point in continuing the subject. Nothing will be resolved anytime soon.

"Tomorrow evening."

"So soon? I'll –" Miss you like crazy was what I wanted to say, but that'll be committing to too much. "- look forward to hearing from you. Give me a call when everything is settled." There. A smile and a hand shake should tie things up nicely. But all I wanted to do was to hold onto him and not let go.

In my moment of indecision Bill embraced me and kissed me in earnest. It felt so familiar. His smell was so comforting. I felt myself relax and exhale.

Then just like that he left me. I was standing by myself in the yard all alone. It's pretty hard to beat a vampire's exit. I'm sure Bill left with the effect he wanted.

I went back inside to finish the movie with Amelia and waited for the night to close in with dread.

Eric arrived after Fangtasia had closed. He was fuming mad as he approached my house.

With the burden of both our moods I was at the end of my emotional tether. It's been a long day and all I wanted to do was snuggle with Eric. Damn this blood bond! "I am furious that he tried to force me into co-habitation against my will!" I said out loud as I psyched myself up for a confrontation.

Crap! I forgot to rescind Eric's invitation before he came in and he was already standing in my kitchen. I've lost my upper hand.

"Sookie. A word?" Eric's voice was cold as ice and his blue eyes were glacial. Now I know how he can instill fear into vampires that have been around for hundreds of years.

"Does your quick departure have anything to do with Bill Compton? He's been here today."

He's starting off with a low blow to get a reaction out of me. I know full well he knows Bill has been here but not inside the house.

"What are you implying?"

"He's been all over you, I can smell him."

"What I do with my friends is none of your business and I can see whomever I darn well like!"

Before the last word was out of my mouth Eric was within an inch from my face. His eyes were so intense they looked electric blue as they bore down on me. "Woman you are _mine_!" Eric's big strong hands gripped my shoulders. All he had to do was squeeze a little harder and my arms would pop out of their sockets. Knowing that he had so much strength as well as restraint and control was very intimidating.

"Does being yours entail that you can do whatever you like without asking me? Don't you remember what happened to me when I woke up not knowing where I was last time? How could you be so insensitive and try to pull something like that!"

"That was my house, where I reside. You have nothing to fear. You have no reason to leave like it has a rodent infestation."

"I am my own person and I choose where I want to live. You can't trick me into it!"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

Eric paused and sniffed my arm. He spotted the blood on my bandages. That was when he realized just how stubborn I was and to what extent I'd go to stick to my principles.

"Does the thought of living with me repulse you?" he finally asked as he loosened his grip and slid his arms around my waist.

"Of course not and you know it!" I exclaimed. "And why is living with me so important anyway?"

Eric looked away from me like a child caught in a lie.

"Because when you were in trouble last time I weren't by your side." He said quietly.

I'm touched. My temper subsided instantly. Though he vowed to explain why he wasn't the one to save me from the grasps of the evil dynamic duo of torture, he never mentioned it again. I didn't bring it up either. For one I didn't want to sound accusatory. Secondly I'm not one to whine. Hadn't both Eric and Bill both stood by me and willing to sacrifice themselves while I was attacked by a hoard of fairies bent on killing me? It would almost seem ungrateful if I interrogated him about his whereabouts while I was captured and I know Gran wouldn't stand for that attitude. I was going to save that question for when the moment was right. Tonight wasn't the right time either.

"Why don't you just stay here?" I offered.

"Sookie, every supernatural being north of Mexico knows where you live, I'm afraid it'll attract more trouble than protection if I lived here with you."

He had a point.

"What can we do?" I said as I collapsed into the closest chair. "It's not like your businesses are exactly portable and I'd be damned if moving in with you and giving up all that I know is the only viable option."

I leaned in the dining table and sighed "If only we can move Shreveport closer."

Eric bent down and gave me a kiss, just a soft dry one on the lips. There was a twinkle in his eye that spelled mischief.

"What? What are you up to now?" I hope to God he hasn't got any more covert operations that involved me, I don't think my nerves could take waking up not knowing where I was again.


	4. Resolution

I was sitting down for some breakfast when Amelia wondered in. She's been over her crying stage for Tray for a while now, but she's been guttered in the moping stage. Waking up and walking out into the kitchen this morning is a little out of her routine, which mainly consisted of sitting in the sofa and watching crap TV to all hours of the morning and the rest of her time sleeping. During this period of depression Amelia's mind has been a low tone of melancholy aimlessness. Merely thoughts reflecting her surroundings shrouded in a sheet of grey. This has come as a shock to me because Amelia was someone who was a loud broadcaster with a sunny disposition. I can only attribute the 180 degree turn in her presence to the shock of losing a loved one. I didn't know that Tray had meant so much to her, but two weeks of moping isn't enough time to cause for any alarm yet. I had made a note to myself to keep tabs on her for a little while longer before I started worrying.

I hope this is the beginning of her phasing back into normality.

"Would you like some coffee? It's a fresh pot." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Ok." Hmmm… not a revealing answer.

As I poured her coffee I reached out to get a feel of her thoughts, it felt strange as I used to spend most of my time trying to keep her thoughts out, but here I was doing the opposite because I care about her.

As I immersed myself into her thoughts I felt a strange wave of calm and resolve. Her thoughts were still very muddled and hazy, but she has made up her mind on something and it gives her relief.

I'm so glad she has decided to snap out of this. I was wondering what my next course of action would be if this dragged on. Call Octavia? Call her father? What could they do?

"Did Eric spend the night here last night?" Amelia asked, snapping me back into the present.

"Uh-huh" I answered. I didn't want to delve into too many details lest it reminded her of Tray. Eric should be in the hidey hole or in the ground nearby. "What are your plans for today? Would you like to go shopping?" I planned to keep Amelia busy so she wouldn't relapse back into her depression. What better than her favorite pass time?

"No I'd rather clean up the clutter in my room today."

Talk about turning a new leaf! I hadn't mentioned anything because I didn't want be "Overbearing Land Lady" but Amelia's room was really a mess. I don't remember when was the last time she did any laundry and when the wind blew in from the south through her bedroom window, the musty smell carried all the way downstairs!

"I'll help you."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't want to tear your wounds again."

Amelia has been paying more attention than I give her credit for. "I'll be okay. I don't think I could take just sitting around much longer anyway."

And off we went. I grabbed the vacuum cleaner while Amelia started sorting her stuff into neat piles. We pulled down the drapes and tossed that along with her laundry pile into the washing machine. When we finally cleared enough floor space to vacuum, it sounded like I was vacuuming a pebbled beach. She had a small box that she placed some small trinkets and notes away. I suspect these were gifts from Tray.

The phone rang when Amelia was resorting one of her piles.

"Helloooo" I'm in a great mood, I finally got my friend back.

"Sookie?"

"Hey Sam! How're things at Merlottes?"

"That's what I'm calling you about. But how're you? How're you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good, most of my cuts have healed." I said that so Sam wouldn't feel guilty about what he was about to ask me next. My telepathy doesn't work across telephone lines but I knew Sam well enough.

"Well, I'd hate to ask you this Sook, but you know we still haven't found anyone to replace Arlene permanently yet. Holly's son has come down with the chicken pox and she has to look after him. Normally I would have Holly or someone experienced take the shift with one of the new girls but Danielle is out of town too. Would you be able to take her shift tonight?"

"I don't mind coming in Sam. I sure need the money, but I still won't be able to carry the large orders, would you be alright with that?"

"It's Wednesday night so things shouldn't be too crazy. If you could come in for the late shift that would be great."

"I'll seeya."

"Thanks again Sookie."

I actually felt excited about going back to work. I can't wait to catch up with latest gossip and see how everyone is going. Hell, I even miss Terry Bellefleur. I ran upstairs to tell Amelia when she thrust two shopping bags in my arms.

"What's this?"

"Stuff that I think you'll fit and like."

"Wow Amelia that's a lot stuff." From the top I could already see a peacock blue silk blouse which I saw her wear only once before. It had to be pricey.

"Amelia, this is too much. Besides, what are you going to use?" I thought aloud when I picked out some of her favorite cosmetics from the bag.

"Don't you worry about me, I've got all that I need."

It must be nice to have a millionaire for a father. "If you say so… by the way Sam called and asked me to work the late shift tonight, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I heard. Would you please relax for God's sakes! I had this conversation with my mother when I was nine already!"

"Okay… okay." I smiled. I guess I was being too over protective.

I looked at my watch and realized I didn't have much time to get ready for work. I dashed back downstairs placed the shopping bags in my room. I'd have to sort through it later. I'm sure there are some things I have to give back. I'm not really good with getting something for nothing.

By the time I finished my shower and redressed the deeper wounds (only three left that still need bandaging!) I was already running late.

I gave a holler upstairs to let Amelia know I'm leaving and leapt out the door to my car. I was turning out of Hummingbird Road when I saw the last sliver of sunset on the horizon. Crap! I forgot to tell Eric I'll be going back to work! Oh well, he'll call me or find out from Amelia.

My cell phone rang right as this moment. Speak of the devil – vampire.

"Lover, where are you?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but Sam had an emergency and I needed to go take the late shift tonight."

"I really think you should come back."

Of all the nerve! "Look here Eric! I'm not sure that I've completely forgiven you for the stunt you pulled yesterday, but if you think just your mere presence in my life gives you the right to tell me what to do you've got another think coming pal!" Take that!

"Your wish is my command lover. May I ask a favor?"

"What is it now Eric?"

"May I finish her off? It's such a shame to let all of it go to waste."

Huh???

"What are you talking about Eric?"

"It's your witch friend, lover. There's blood everywhere."


	5. Spells and other catastrophes

A million thoughts ran through my head as I slammed on the breaks and did a one eighty back into Hummingbird Road. Did someone come in and attack Amelia while I was in the shower? Would I end up like Jason and be the most convenient scapegoat for a murder? I hope to God Eric didn't have anything to do with it, I don't think I can ever forgive him if he did.

I didn't bother to park out back and flew in the front door. Eric had the door opened for me at vampiric speed.

"What happened Eric? Where is she?" My first reaction was to look in the kitchen. It was the scene where two gruesome murders took place.

"She's in her bedroom, lover. It seems like she inflicted it on herself."

"She did what?!"

"Humans are so fickle and so willing to take their own lives for the most meager reasons. "Oh my wife left me." "Oh I lost all my money in the market." And then they shoot themselves. Yet they have a stronger will for survival when the odds are against them, like fighting against some terminal disease or they are fighting in a war over a country's resources. If vampires were so temperamental we would have been extinct centuries ago…"

I didn't even hear him finish. "Have you called an ambulance?" I shouted back as I bounded up to Amelia's bedroom.

I gasped at the scene before me.

Amelia was laying there as white as her bed sheets. Two pools of blood soaked from her wrists. Now I understand her resolve and relief. She decided to end her misery! Oh Amelia! What were you thinking? Is that why you gave me all your stuff?

I ran to her bedside and hugged her. Thank God she is still warm.

"Her pulse is weak, but she'll survive" Eric said by the door, flashing me a fangy smile.

Looking closer at Amelia's cuts, I saw that they were healed. She might not even have a scar. Eric must have healed her, taking a few sips of her blood in the process of course. I didn't know whether to be grateful that he was here to save her or punch him for taking advantage of a poor dying girl.

Amelia stirred. When she saw me she burst into tears and I joined in. I couldn't help it.

"What came over you? How could you do such a thing?" I sobbed. I didn't have many friends and to think that one more person was to die in this house is too much to bear.

"I'm sorry Sookie. So sorry. But I failed you guys."

Why would she think that?

"Did you know I cast the most powerful protective spells over both you _and _Tray? Not only that, I also placed ward charms and even a custodi locke on both of you. If either one of you were to come into harm's way, you will go straight to the person who is closest to your heart, or the one you trust the most."

"Wait a minute. You performed a custodi locke on _both_ of them?" asked Eric.

"A whole load of good that did! I was so proud and thought that's all I needed to do, I was so content thinking I was one hell of a witch and look what happened to you Sookie! … and poor Tray…"

And she just broke down in wailing sobs again.

"You did the spell _all by yourself?"_ interjected Eric.

"Not the best time to quiz her about this Eric" I hissed.

"That's a pretty impressive feat lover! Hallow needed the help of her brother and others to perform the custodi locke. Even then she got it wrong. That was the spell she cast on the messenger witch she sent to me, but Hallow's locke was unstable. That's why when Chow attacked the witch the spell backfired onto me. I lost my memory though, which I'm sure wasn't supposed to happen and it missed the mark and had me running down Hummingbird Road towards your house instead of me appearing right next to you."

Suddenly, Amelia passed out.

"Stupid humans. All this drama over a spell. Doesn't she know that her spells won't work on fairies. Especially one as powerful as Breandon?"

"Should we call a doctor?" It's going to be hard to get Eric to stick to the agenda and empathize with someone who tried to commit suicide.

"She's just weak from the blood loss. I can give her some of my blood and she'll be fine. Unless you want to place her in a hospital under suicide watch or something like that. You might also need to speak with the police."

Eric just stood there waiting for my decision. I guess his blood is the best bet. If Amelia breaks down at the hospital again, I don't think all this talk about spells and fairies will earn her any merits in the sane category.

"Would you like me to heat some blood up for you? You'll need your strength."

"Well I'd much rather have it from the source." Eric said as he brushed his lips against my neck. It felt really, really good.

"Not really the time and scenario at the moment… maybe later?" I said with a grin. It has been a while. "Oh shit! I forgot all about Merlottes!"

"Don't worry lover. I already called Pam to send one of the waitresses over to the shifter's bar. I figured your undivided attention was called for here.

He could be so attentive when he wanted to be.

When I opened the pantry door in the kitchen for some True Blood I found I was down to the last bottle. I heated it up and took it to Amelia's room.

"Will one bottle be enough? I'm down to my last one."

"It'll do for the time being. She doesn't need that much from me anyway." Eric said as he sat down by Amelia's bed.

"I'm going to do a quick supermarket run anyway. I don't think I can stand another night of Maxine's casseroles. I'll be back soon"

It was a short drive to the Grabbit Kwik. I didn't feel like waiting in line at the supermarket. I grabbed a basket and got some snacks, two apples, and a frozen pizza and walked over to the fridge where they kept the drinks. Just when I got a six pack of True Blood out of the cooler the door slammed shut in my face. I looked over to see whose idea of a joke it was. The vampire in front of me made my blood curdle.

Standing there like the meanest S.O.B. on two legs was Mickey.

"Well well well! If it isn't the Area 5 Sheriff's pet!"

"What do you want Mickey?"

"I want to finish off what I started. Would you like to follow me?"

Mickey was trying to glamour me into submission. I can feel his will bearing down on me. What he had in mind was raping me in the worst sense of the word. Meaning I may not live through the horrid experience. I didn't need to read his mind; I can see it in his crazed eyes.

"You can try until your little cock shrinks into oblivion and it still won't work on me. Never had." I cocked an eyebrow and said with the smuggest expression I can muster. I hope I really piss him off.

"Your big bad sheriff isn't around to protect you now."

"You touch me and you'll be sorry." Okay, maybe I didn't have my great grandfather to protect me, but Eric still out ranked him. Last time he messed with Eric he got some kind of severe punishment. It kept Mickey out of my life for this long. "Did you even have the guts to let Eric know you're in his area? I have a hard time imagining him letting you back in town."

Just at that moment I caught a glimpse of Mickey's angry twisted mind. This is not the first time I caught a glimpse of a vampire's mind and it was never pleasant. However, Mickey may be the psychopath amongst the psychopaths. He enjoyed glamouring humans into doing his bidding that often lead to disastrous results. He sometimes even glamoured them into torturing and killing themselves while he watched. I got the flash of an image of someone tearing off their own face.

Next thing I knew I was standing there by the coolers shivering in my own shoes and it wasn't because I was cold. I caught my reflection in on the cooler doors and I had my idiotic smile plastered on my face. Just great.

Weird as I was, Mickey could smell fear no matter what strange form it would present itself in a human.

"Your sheriff hasn't been paying as much attention around here as he should. Perhaps you are the reason why I can get close enough to kill you."

Then came the flash of Mickey's fangs.


	6. Blood of Old

"Sookie?"

Eric had to be taken by surprise to forget to call me his lover.

In front of me was Eric sitting next to the still unconscious Amelia on her bed. In her bedroom.

The Grabbit Kwik basket was still on my arm.

I dropped everything and fell on my knees. Eric was by my side in an instant. "Lover, you were so terrified and then you appeared right in front of me. It all happened so fast. What happened to you?"

"Mickey." I trembled. Holding onto Eric I curled into a fetal position and cried. Now I understand why even Eric was apprehensive of Mickey. He was what would happen if Ted Bundy was turned into a vampire.

"That useless piece of shit is in Bon Temps?"

"I was at the Grabbit Kwik and he just appeared. He tried to glamour me but of course it didn't work. He wanted to do horrible things to me and before I knew it Mickey's fangs were out and then here I was." It just occurred to me Amelia's spell had worked.

"I'm going to hunt that piece of shit down and rip his head off!"

"Please don't go anywhere" I can't be alone right now.

"Of course my lover. I'll be right here."

Eric carried me over to Amelia's side, "Look Amelia, your custodi locke worked. You wouldn't have seen it work if you died this evening." Eric must have new reverence for Amelia for him to address by her name rather than "the witch". Nonetheless I reminded myself this was a rude statement. I've been hanging around vampires for too long when I appreciate the littlest signs of humanity.

"Really?" whispered Amelia, she gave a dreamy smile and fell back to sleep.

"Maybe we should retreat downstairs? She's had some of my blood and now I feel…" Eric's lips enveloped mine. Cool as his touch was I felt so warm and comforted all over. I wanted him now more than ever and my throat gave off the lowest of primal groans. Sensing exactly how horny I was, he headed straight for my bedroom. Our clothes just melted away and our naked bodies were writhing together with so much anticipation I was about to burst.

"Eric I want you now."

He paused.

"Are you okay? Would I hurt you?" That's the reason he's been holding back the last few weeks. This is _my_ vampire and he is the sweetest thing alive. I planted the biggest kiss on his lips, pulled his lean muscular body on top of me and tugged his big long erection towards me. He grinned as I did so and happily obliged. I felt pure ecstasy as his full length entered me and slowly built up rhythm. This time I _wanted_ Eric to bite me; it was another way to share myself with him. I liked the idea of my blood coursing through his veins and nourishing all the cells in his body. I sound more like a fangbanger everyday… It didn't take us long to come. It's been a while for both of us.

As we lay there on my bed and I was running my fingers through his fair chest hair I remembered a question I didn't get to ask earlier.

"So witchcraft doesn't work on fairies?"

"Of course not" Eric said matter-of-factly and turned to his side to face me. "Fairies are truly mystical creatures, they have their own brand of magic. Human spells work on humans not fairies."

"Victor was affected by Amelia's spell when he came to ambush you." I was remembering when Victor Madden had Eric cornered into submission to the King of Nevada.

"Vampires, weres and shifters were all either once was or another form of humans. Derivatives of humans you may say. Though Fairies have human form they have identified and evolved so much with the magic they practice they are something totally different."

"Kind of like the elves in Lord of the Rings?"

"Well Tolkien got the idea from somewhere."

"You mean J.R.R. Tolkien knew of the Fae?" I never thought of other people knowing about the supernatural world like I did much less write about it. How silly of me feeling like I was the only one when my own Grandmother had an affair with a half fairy.

"What about J.K. Rowling?"

"It seems like she did her research well and had a good feeling of what was real and what wasn't. She may have talked to some witches and wizards, but I doubt she had any grasp on the concept of vampires before we came out of the coffin though."

"How about Stephanie Mey-"

"That had to have been all her imagination. Can you imagine a vampire feeding off _animals_? Being intimate with human and not biting her for a taste? As much as I appreciate _you_ my lover, I don't think even I could be with you and not have ever kissed here… and here…" Eric trailed off into little kisses down my body.

My stomach grumbled when he reached belly.

"I forgot to have supper in all the excitement of the day." I smiled , a little embarrassed.

"Go ahead and take care of your human needs, I'll join you in the kitchen shortly." Eric got up to rummage through his jeans to get his phone. I looked his glorious body glow in the moonlight. I love seeing ass move.

As I walked out into kitchen I could catch parts of Eric's phone conversation. The name Mickey was definitely mentioned.

I was nearly finished with a makeshift sandwich from what I had in the kitchen when Eric walked in with the Grabbit Kwik basket.

"Oh I forgot about the pizza!" And on the same note. "Oh and my car is still at the Grabbit Kwik. Ugh… I'll have to go back and fetch it…"

"I'll get it for you lover, it's the least I can do." Eric said as he kissed the top of my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it as a reward for turning up here instead of… let's say Nevada. Then we'd all be inconvenienced in a major way." He said sniggering at his own joke.

I was annoyed but not enough to show it.

Taking the rest of my sandwich in the living room I popped in the video of Elizabeth in the VCR. It was one of those movies I've always wanted to watch but never really got around to it.

"What's this lover?" Eric asked picking up the box.

"Elizabeth. Movie about Queen Elizabeth I. I've got the sequel too. I wanted to watch them both in one go." I hadn't pressed the play button yet, anticipating I'd settle in on the couch after Eric left for Fangtasia. To my surprise, Eric sat himself next to me with a bottle of true blood. How nice. We're just like a regular couple.

I snuggled up next to him with the ugly blanket and yanked some of it over his knees. Not that he needed it. I just like sharing it with him. Halfway through the movie, in the scene after where Elizabeth was ordained and was celebrating in court, Eric suddenly sniggered.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"This actress who plays Elizabeth is too tall and handsome. I always thought of her majesty as rather mousy even if you weren't supposed to think of her like that back then because she was a queen."

"By _her_ you mean Elizabeth I, the _Queen_ _of England from a couple hundred of years ago_?"

"Mmm-hmmm." He said matter-of-factly, like we were talking about Maxine Fortenberry.

"You've met her _in person_?"

"Lover, you forget that I'm over millennia old? Why are you so surprised that I would have met someone who existed only few centuries ago?"

"Well if you put it _that way_. It just never occurred to me you would've met any historical icons!"

"You have to remember vampires are attracted sex and depravity. You would never find a more unscrupulous bunch than at court, especially in the French court."

"Wouldn't you be exposed for who you are? Especially when people start noticing you weren't around during the day?" I asked.

"Ah. The art is what character you're introduced to court as. As long as you have a legitimate reason to be busy during the day it's not hard to glamour a human into believing you were with them all day. I always liked to be some privileged child's tutor."

"Don't tell me you made a meal out of the children!" I was actually more worried about the other thing that came when vampires feed.

"And risk their parents finding the bite marks on their child? I'm not a fool! There are plenty of other shameless vixens ready who offer themselves to me."

"Like the pretty ladies in waiting?"

"Again you are skewed by the conventional stereotypes taught to you lover. Ladies in waiting are too close to the queen and draw too much attention. They're also worried about their virginity or the _appearance _of their virtue for their prospects of marriage. It's the married duchesses and countesses who truly possess sexual freedom."

The movie had already ran away from me and I had no idea what scene on the screen was about anymore. As I stared blankly at the TV trying to absorb this revolutionary piece of information. Eric reached out and opened his bottle of True Blood, when a glitter caught my eye.

As the bottle was about to touched his lips my instincts kicked in. I back handed the bottle and blood splashed across the couch pooling on the floor. It looked like someone got bludgeoned. Synthetic or not the effect of spilt blood is the same.

"Lover, I never expected you to like the information I told you but I'm only telling you the truth. You can't start throwing things around over something that happened four hundred years ago."

"It's not that! I just thought I saw…." What did I see? Something glittery? Maybe light reflecting off the bottle? "I'm sorry, I think I overreacted."

Eric's beautiful blond brows furrowed as he bent over to pick up the bottle off the floor and his fingers brushed on the spilt blood. Suddenly Eric jerked like he was given an electric shock.

He turned around to face me with his fangs protruding. The tips of his index and middle finger were burning.

"Silver!" Eric hissed.


	7. Newsflash

"Do you think this was a personal attack?" Asked Pam. She arrived at Andromeda speed as soon as Eric told her to come over. He didn't even have to say why. On top of that she picked up my car for me. Sometimes I really wonder if it's faster for them to run or fly to wherever they need to go.

I cleaned off last of the blood off the floor in the living room and walked into the kitchen. I threw away the towel as it would still have traces of the silver laced blood. Better not take any chances.

Eric was sitting silently at the dining table looking at the bottle that held the lethal content. His brows knitted together, deep in thought. I sat down next to him and he took my hand, running his thumb across my knuckles absent mindedly as he thought. His fingers had fully healed.

Finally he said "How could someone co-ordinate such a personal attack? How could they make sure Sookie took that exact package of True Blood and know for sure I would be the one to drink it? She does have other vampire guests other than me."

"Maybe it was worth the risk of killing others if it meant taking down the most powerful vampire next to the King of Nevada?" Said Pam, but I could tell she was brain storming.

"Do we have anyone on the radar that would dare flirt with consequences of failing?" Eric asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Master, you yourself just told me Mickey was back in town!"

"Mickey just made an attack on Sookie. She wouldn't have been able to bring the blood back to me if he had succeeded."

That makes sense. Like Pam my first suspicions were of Mickey. If anyone had a grudge on Eric and me it would be him. If it wasn't him then who else stood to gain from vampires dying from drinking True Blood?

"What if this was just a plain old case of product tampering?" I asked. It happens once in a while in the cities. Though I don't think any of the products ever ended up in Bon Temps.

"Product tampering?" Pam asked as they both turned to look at me. I guess since vampires haven't been consumers of anything they ingested for very long, this would be a foreign term to them.

I tried to explain. "There have been cases in the human society where someone tampers with product before it gets to the shelves of the supermarket or store. Sometimes it's a disgruntled employee trying to discredit the brand name and sometimes it's just some sick S.O.B. having fun."

"What activities does tampering with a product involve?" Asked Pam.

"Well I only remember something I read about someone putting cyanide in pain killers a long time ago. I think it killed a bunch of people."

"So it's like getting one of us to bite someone with Sino-AIDS, only on a larger scale. Quite a clever scheme. Who would be smart enough to think of doing something like that?" Trust a vampire to admire someone for their cunning even if it is against themselves.

"The Fellowship of the Sun for one." I thought out loud. "I mean, only vampires drink synthetic blood and by lacing it with powdered silver, it only harms vampires and not any unwitting human trying the stuff." I looked at the astonished expression on their faces. I didn't want them to start jumping to any conclusions and launch a vampire attack on the Fellowship. So I quickly added "However, a lot of the times it's just a scare. Most likely it's just something that went wrong in the process of the manufacturing."

"That's impossible. I've been to the True Blood factory and they had metal detectors and scans to make sure that not a fleck of silver is anywhere near the plant, let alone on the assembly line." Said Eric

"Wow! You've been to the True Blood factory?" I didn't even know they had one North America, but Eric may as well have been to the one on Japan.

"Yes. Sophie Anne was a large shareholder of True Blood. I accompanied her on the pre-opening tour before the Great Revelation. You didn't think something like True Blood would have made it to production without significant financial backing by vampires do you?"

"If that's the case we should let the company know and have them recall their products. We don't know how many are still out there."

Just as I was about to get up to call the number on the True Blood bottle, Pam's phone rang. She just made a small sound of acknowledgement and flipped the phone back shut. "Too late. That was Felicia. She told us to turn on the TV."

Of course the two of them were a lot faster than I was and they were already standing by the television watching a news flash on the late news.

I got the remote and turned up the volume as I approached. The brunette called Stacey Hart with a grave expression was announcing.

_"Two vampires are dead and one is in critical condition after consuming synthetic blood brand True Blood earlier this evening. Two separate incidences occurred at public bars in Louisiana and one at the home of a vampire in Nevada. It is speculated to be silver poisoning, yet the official cause is to be confirmed. Here's on site reporter Yvonne Roman at the scene of the first incident."_

The camera then switched to a pretty blond with a short layered hairstyle standing in front of a bar called "The Rouge". She had an awkward looking old hippy vamp standing next to her in a black leather vest, old jeans and also a black leather cap to complete the look. He had his fangs were out for the cameras. Yvonne looked visibly uncomfortable and kept a distance of at least three feet between them.

_"Thank you Stacey. I have here with me Mr. Mello who was witness to the incident right here in Baton Rouge. Mr. Mello did you know the victim?"_

_"Nah, he was just one of those youngins that came in here occasionally. I heard him and a few fangbangers saying they were pre-gaming before they go to Puncture later tonight. All them youngsters spending triple the price on exactly the same drinks…"_

Puncture was one of those new sleek vamp clubs in Baton Rouge. Since Katrina, a lot of the vampire population went to the next largest city in Louisiana. A lot of local businesses started catering to their new vampire customers. And a club like Puncture was just like the ones in places like New York and Los Angeles. It's notorious for its long lines and bouncers, I heard they were even selective about the vamps who were allowed in. I can see why vamps would gravitate to it. The novelty attracts a crowd and a larger crowd meant more fangbangers to choose from.

_"So when did you notice something was wrong." _Yvonne the reporter cut in before the old vamp could go off on a rant. I think he was turned when he was already over the hill and his mind tends to wander a bit.

_"Well, they were all just sitting there being loud like kids and then suddenly the tall one just held onto his throat and smoke started coming out of his mouth."_

_"And then what happened?"_

_"All of us didn't know what was wrong and some of the fangbangers tried giving him more blood from the bottle thinking it'll help him heal. Some got on his face and his face started burning too. By then Mitchell –the owner knew something was wrong he told the fangbanger to give the vamp some of his blood instead, but by that time his lower face had started turning into ash and he couldn't bite. I've never seen anything like it."_

_"Did anyone call an ambulance?"_

_"Someone must have, but by the time it got here it was too late. Whatever was in the bottle burnt through his throat and separated his head from his body. I don't know what the humans could have done for him anyway."_

Yvonne the reporter suddenly turned as someone passed in the background.

"_Thanks for that Mr. Mello_." The cameraman followed as she was hot on the heels of someone in what looked like a police uniform. By the time she caught up with him, he was already surrounded by a few microphones and a harsh camera light was on his face.

Yvonne the reporter thrust her microphone right on his chin and asked _"Police Commissioner Austin, have you got any suspects for this case yet?" _ She was good at her job.

_"We are still working with the manufacturer to determine whether this is a result of accidental contamination or intentional malice. We will conduct the appropriate investigation when we can ascertain more facts."_

_"Can you confirm the reports that these vampires have been poisoned by powdered silver in the bottled blood?" _Said a disembodied male voice holding a CNN microphone.

_"We are conducting a series of tests on the surviving victim to determine the cause. We are doing all we can with the remains on the other victim to determine whether these incidents are connected."_

_"Can you even test for evidence from a pile of ashes?" _ Said a female voice, this one holding a FOX44 microphone.

Commissioner Austin's eyes narrowed slightly at that question but his face remained stone cold and calm. _"This will prove to be difficult yet we aren't ruling out any possibilities to advance this investigation."_

_"If these cases are connected will the police treat this as a hate crime? Do you have any comments on the rumored involvement with groups like the Fellowship of the Sun?"_ It was Yvonne the reporter again. She's not pulling any punches.

Commissioner Austin was really annoyed this time. _"We have no comment on any such speculation. We just want to ensure all members of the public that this case is the main focus of the Baton Rouge Police Department. I have no further comment and thank you for your questions." _And then Commissioner Austin turned to leave.

"It seems you have saved Eric's life again Sookie." Pam said with a cheeky grin.

"Would it really have killed you?" The thought of Eric getting hurt or dying again had never occurred to me. The Viking had always seemed so – invincible.

Eric contemplated the thought before he answered. "It sounds like the vamp who was killed was fairly young and the reaction of the fangbangers may have exacerbated his condition. A direct ingestion of silver would have been painful but I don't think it would have killed me that easily. I do think I'm stronger than that. However, I would have been substantially weakened for a very long time. During which I would have been very vulnerable indeed lover. You have my gratitude"

"All in a day's work of a vampire's telepathic girlfriend!" I said cheerily. I felt like a super hero.

"Doesn't she deserve a reward Master? You would grant us recognition if it were anyone of us at the bar of whom had done you this great service" said Pam. I think she's trying to do me a favor.

"What reward do you have in mind lover?" There was a hint of anticipation in his tone. He's looks forward to giving me things now?

"I don't need a reward for helping you, Eric. I don't work for you. I'm not one of your minions. No offense Pam."

"None taken."

Eric took a deep and unnecessary breath. "Since Sookie is being a stubborn human again, how about this. We'll just hold this reward in lieu until the occasion arises and she'll let us know. How does that sound lover?"

"Deal." I think Eric's beginning to understand me.


	8. Unanticipated

In the next few weeks there was nothing but reports all over the television and newspapers about the True Blood scare. A few more tainted bottles were found here and there but no-one had died since the first night. The next day after the news broke of tainted blood, it took me ages to get through on the True Blood hotline to let them know we had a bottle with silver in it too. They instructed me to touch it as little as possible, and put it in a zip lock back for them to collect with the rest of the six pack. A courier came for it the next day to pick up and a week later I got a check as a reimbursement for the blood too. How nice.

There was in influx in the silver detection tools onto the marketplace. Ads for silver detection pens and little wads of test papers used like litmus paper were all over the Internet. Some vampires just carried a magnet with them and dipped it into the bottle before they drank from it to make sure there were no silver in it, but most just gave up drinking bottled blood and got it fresh from the source. If you know what I mean.

Amelia had made a full recovery. I don't know whether it was that she found out her spell had worked or if it were praises from Eric about her ability. Maybe all she needed was to hit that rock bottom. She was like a phoenix rising from the ashes and more bouncy and beautiful as ever. Little did she know I have to try doubly hard to block her thoughts out, her new verve for life had amplified her thoughts by double. Apart from taking extra effort in dodging Amelia's thoughts everything had pretty much fallen back into the swing for normality. Something I'm very grateful for.

It's Tuesday evening and still early at Merlottes. I was helping Terry wipe down some glasses while I get to watch some television. I've been back at work for two weeks now and I didn't know how much I missed this place and the people until I was back. Charlie, our current cook was cussing how come it was someone else who won the hundred million dollar lottery and not him.

"Coz you'll drink it all and die in one week!" Said Holly.

"No I won't! I'll put it to good use until that happens." I saw flash of what looked like an MTV of Charlie wearing a gold chain surrounded by strippers. Why are people so cliché?

Holly didn't need to be telepathic to see what Charlie meant. She then turned and asked Sam hoping for something a little more unadulterated.

"I'd probably do up this place, open up a new one in Baton Rouge and invest the rest."

"Don't you have any imagination!" exclaimed Holly

"What would you do if you won then?" Smiled Sam.

Holly obviously had placed a lot of thought into this. "First I'd get the heck out of this town. I'd buy a nice house in the South of France, enroll my son in one of those fancy schools where all the movie stars put their children. He can grow up speaking French and marry a duchess!" She was grinning from ear to ear. It takes one dedicated mother to centralize even her wildest fantasies around her son.

"What's going to happen to Hoyt? I don't think he'll survive long eating frog's legs and snails." Charlie asked.

"Well if he can't handle it I'll BUY myself another husband who can!" Laughed Holly.

The whole bar started laughing and jeering at that comment and Holly went along refilling salt into the salt shakers chuckling to herself.

"What would you do with a hundred million dollars Sookie?" Sam asked me.

To be honest I've never thought of it. My only thoughts on money were how to manage and get by without falling to debt. I love Bon Temps and it's all I know so I won't move anywhere. I won't stop working or else I'll go insane. All in all, apart from taking a few more vacations I don't think life will be that much different. Maybe a few shots of Botox when in a few years so I don't look _that _much older than Eric… I was just opening my mouth to answer Sam when Terry said "Hey isn't that vampire Bill?"

My eyes darted out onto the empty parking lot "Where?"

"There." I turned to see Terry pointing at the television set.

And there he was. My Bill was on TV being interviewed on a current affair program. The bar fell silent and Terry turned up the volume.

_"I have two very special guests with me this evening. As we all know of the recent incident involving poisoned synthetic blood. This has many members of the public very concerned and brought up many points of debate. Here as a representative of the American Vampire Union is Mr. William Compton. Welcome Bill._

_"Thank you Harold."_

_"Bill, what is the general reaction of the vampire community to the recent True Blood incident?"_

_"Well Harold, the reaction we have is that of any other community which have had a product scare. We are frightened, scared and have taken care and precaution to protect ourselves and the ones we care about."_

_"What precautions would that be?"_

_"As you may have noticed there has been a flood of silver detection devices in the market, there is not one vampire that go out without one these days. I myself carry this silver detection pen wherever I go."_

_"Correct me if I'm wrong Bill, but True Blood itself has reported a 71% drop in sales in the last month alone and there is an estimated 50% drop in sales in the consumable synthetic blood industry. Let's be honest, vampires have to get their blood from somewhere."_

_"Of course, we have been wary of a recently contaminated product. We are afterall, just like any other consumer."_

_"However, unlike any other consumer, synthetic bottled blood is the only source of nutrition for vampires. Any other consumer will just switch to another substitute." _

Ah-ha! I thought to myself. Here's what we're getting at!

_"Oh we have substitutes. I'd be lying to you if I tell you that not a single vampire had a drop of human blood since the Great Revelation. However, since the invention of synthetic blood vampires have been able to come out into the public as who we are. We are able to be honest about our condition-"_

_"You mean the virus?"_

_"Yes. And since then, the public has been able to accept us as members of society and understand all we have is a different need for sustenance. Statistically, the average vampire only needs a quart of blood per feeding. No more than a human giving blood at a blood bank and if you consult statistics Harold, you would see that over the counter sale of blood at the blood bank has also increased."_

That was real smooth answer from Bill. Portraying vampires are just as harmless as before they came out of the coffin, even if they are consuming more human blood at the moment. I myself know it depends on the self control of the individual vampire. Just because you're full from eating half a hamburger doesn't mean you don't go and finish off the rest of it. Need has very little to do with it, it's impulse especially for new vampires.

_"Now Bill, the core argument behind the Great Revelation was that vampires don't need to feed off humans anymore because of the availability of synthetic blood. Do recent events change that? Do we have anything to fear from vampires?"_

_"Not one bit. In fact, in the few years since the Great Revelation there are already many provisions for vampire needs. There are many other synthetic blood brands other than True Blood out there and there are over the counter sales of human blood at the blood bank. These are all signs of a progression towards integration. Not to mention many other enterprises such as hotels and real estate specially geared towards vampire market. Why would we want destroy that trust and return to the days where we are lying and cheating about our existence?"_

_"So far, no one has claimed responsibility for contaminating the bottled blood. Terrorists are very quick in claiming their conquests, why do you think no-one had spoken up yet Bill?"_

_"I'd hate to speculate on the circumstances. At the end of the day, it could be someone's idea of a sick joke."_

_"What type of person would find something like that funny?"_

Don't fall for it Bill…. I thought to myself.

_"Well it would be people whose agenda are acts of malice targeted at vampires only. Yet because of their prominence it's hard for them to own up to these acts in fear of retaliation or legal actions."_

_"Like the Fellowship of the Sun?"_

_"I'm not making any accusations of any kind Harold. I'm just deducing the circumstances logically."_

Damn! It's already out there… and like on queue, Harold the host went on to…

_"Thanks for your time Bill. My next guest is the Reverend Philip Stanton of the Fellowship of the Sun. Reverend what do you have to say to the rumors that the FotS has had a hand in True Blood contamination?_

A shiny bald man, wrinkled and covered in liver spots dressed in a black suit could hardly contain himself.

_"We from the Fellowship resent, I re-iterate RESENT being falsely accused of causing harm to ANYBODY! That being said Harold, technically has there been death at all with these incidents? There's no body to verify if there's been a death at all. We can't even identify the deceased. Which takes me back to the point that that the Fellowship has been arguing all along; should we grant rights to beings which don't have life to begin with? I mean…"_

A couple of people started coming into the bar and Sam switched the channel. He didn't want the patrons getting into a lather about topics like this when there's alcohol in the mix as well.

The rest of my shift was uneventful except for the usual sad Jane Bodehouse who wouldn't go home. I had already dropped a line to her son and was ready to wait with Jane, but Sam said he'll stay with her until her son gets there.

I was excited to tell Eric about seeing Bill on TV today. It looks like he's really moving up in ranks in Nevada. I guess it only makes sense to have a face to represent Vampire interests. With Bill's work on his database, who else better to represent vampires than someone who knows them best? Not only that, Bill was a war hero and not just any war, it was the civil war which defined our country. After all, Bill had always been good at mainstreaming. Even if he slipped up once in a while, he was more dedicated than any vampire I know to integrating vampires into human society.

Suddenly, my tires were heavy and it became hard to steer my car when I was halfway down Hummingbird Road. What?! I suddenly saw smoke near the front of my car and I knew it was a blown tire. I stopped and walked over with a flashlight to see the damage. I must've snagged something in the tire earlier and it eventually went flat, some of it had already started to shred and the smell of burning rubber overpowering. I knew better than to risk damaging the rims even though it was less than a minute drive home. I looked at my watch and it glowed 12:30. Eric should be here soon. I'll just trek home and wait for him to arrive and ask for his help. I know. Jason had always said someone who can't change their own tire shouldn't be allowed to drive, but it's late, I'm tired, I want my fast acting extra strength boyfriend to help me and that's that.

As I turned into the driveway leading to my house, I heard Amelia's voice. How loud is she shouting? Then again it didn't sound like she was shouting. I stopped in my tracks when I realized I was listening to her thoughts. She's such a straight forward person she's saying whatever she's thinking – wait a minute. Eric's car is out front. She's having a conversation with – Eric?

Call me petty, but my instinct was to hide in the nearest bushes. There's something going on here that I should know about and I don't want Eric to look out the window and see me. I reached out and let myself in her head. It was like seeing the whole conversation through her eyes.

"When are you going to tell Sookie about us? I don't think I can lie to her for long"

"I'll let her know in good time." Eric was sitting next to her.

"Do you think she'll understand what we're doing?"

"I'm sure she will. Eventually." Eric put an arm around her and kissed her on her forehead.

I pulled myself out of Amelia's head.

I suddenly wished Mickey could glamour me to tear my eyes out.


	9. A Timely Welcome

My throat was dry. My heart had already imploded into a blackhole in my chest.

Is this really happening? Like in a crappy afternoon television talk show where a friend and roommate sleeps with someone's boyfriend? Bill's betrayal with Lorena was bad enough, but two people whom I trust sneaking behind my back? How dare they even try something like that with me being telepathic and bound by blood as well? How long could this have gone on right underneath my nose? When did it start? _How could they? _Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I don't know how long I was standing there, but when I looked up standing in front of me was the devil himself. "Why are you standing here in the bushes lover? Where's your car?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're angry, sad… even heartbroken. What's wrong?"

_"Don't play coy with me!"_ I spat. I pushed him aside and stepped on his foot with all my might. I may have imagined it but I think Eric budged. I hope it hurt him, even if it was only a little. "I _heard_ everything. _ EVERYTHING_!"

"I can see there's no reasoning with you when you're behaving like this." Eric said in his cool managerial discord.

Fuck him.

Crossing the threshold I said "I rescind your invitation" and closed the door behind me.

I know full well Amelia can invite him back in whenever she wants to, but I just wanted to control something in this mess of a situation. To hell with letting him lie to my face.

What do I do? What can I do? Take a shower for one. I'm all greasy from work. As I was shampooing my hair I remembered I never asked Eric where he got that great shampoo. When will we back in friendly enough terms to ask him a question like that? Will I be able to forget everything one day where Amelia, Eric and I will just be sitting in my kitchen and I'll be able to ask "Oh, remember when you kidnapped me to your place to see if I'd like to live with you? I used this great shampoo when I was there. Can you tell me where you get it?" Then he could answer me like I asked him about the weather and we'd all be fine and carry on with our day? I don't see that ever happening.

As I leaned over to get the bar of soap and the memories of my first interlude with Eric came flooding back. Scenes replayed and I saw the purity and sincerity of his gaze on me. The excitement I was feeling at the time realizing that this beautiful six foot four being wanted me as much as I wanted him. But he wasn't himself. He had no recollection of his past. It was all easy to say that he loved when I was all he knew. Eric is a composite of thousand years of existence and experience. Could little old me who isn't even a fraction of his age make a big enough impact on him that he is willing to forsake all others and be with me alone? Well it's apparent now that I'm not. Tears mixed with the warm water on my face and I could feel my heart crying in earnest. When I gathered myself together and headed back into my bedroom I saw a note tacked onto the window.

Why does he even bother?

I didn't even look at it and tossed it in the bin.

I eventually fell asleep only to wake up startled with sour sinuses. Did I cry myself to sleep? I phased in and out of light sleep until got sick of it in the morning and got up. It dawned on me that I'll be in the vicinity as Amelia until I started work in the late shift. I'm not prepared to deal with her thoughts at the moment. I'll have to find something to do… anything but staying around here. Then I remembered a long overdue appointment.

I found the piece of paper stuck in my address by the phone and dialed the number. It was picked up within a few rings. People with children are always up early.

"Hello."

"Hello Remy. It's Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse, Hadley's cousin?" I kind of felt guilty that it will seem that I snubbed him when he called for help.

"Yes Sookie. I know who you are." He stopped there. I think Remy did think I snubbed them and was waiting to see what I'm going say next.

I'd cut to the chase. "I would've called earlier but I was in hospital. I was hoping to see when you have time so I can come over and visit Hunter. He'd be starting school this year and I'm hoping I could help."

"Oh. Are you ok? I hope it wasn't anything serious." Remy's tone softened. Who could be angry with someone who was in hospital? Even if it wasn't a _normal_ hospital and I wasn't in it for very long.

"I'll tell you more about it when we meet. When would be a good time for you?"

"My morning is wide open."

"Great I'll come over now."

This is working out great for me. As I cleaned up and peeled out of the house in my Merlotte's uniform. With any luck I can avoid seeing Amelia the whole day.

It was a pleasant drive to Remy's house. I got there before lunch.

Is that Aunt Sookie?

Hunter felt my presence before I got out of my car.

Hi Hunter! Yes it's Aunt Sookie. Don't say anything about me being here to daddy until after he opens the door ok?

The last thing I want to do is for Remy to think I bring out the worst of Hunter's ability. His phone call to me indicates to me that he had just come to terms with acknowledging Hunter's ability recently. Acceptance is a whole different matter.

I rang the doorbell and Remy answered. Hunter was close at his heels. "Aunt Sookie! I didn't say anything to daddy! See?" Okay. That didn't turn out the way it was suppose to. Hunter is so adorable. The splitting image of Hadley at his age his brown locks framed his face like a cherub. He's grown so much in the last few months his physique is looking less like a toddler and becoming his own little person. I felt the usual pang about not having children because I was having a relationship with a vampire. Things sure have changed now. Maybe that's the silver lining.

"Hey there little man! Come give me a hug."

I bent down and Hunter not only gave me a big hug there was also a big bonus sloppy kiss to my cheek. Isn't he sweet? Remy smiled as Hunter held my hand and led me to the living room.

"Hunter, why don't you make something for your Aunt Sookie with your Duplos in your room? We'll just talk here in the living room while we wait."

"What would you like Aunt Sookie?"

"What would you like to make for me Hunter?"

"A puppy. So you won't feel lonely."

Either Hunter's gift is very pronounced and he's even sensing things in my subconscious. Or he likes puppies. "That sounds great! I'll wait right here for my puppy."

Hunter happily bounded into his room and Remy sat down in his recliner. He indicated I should take a seat on the sofa.

"So how are things recently?" I asked.

"Kristen left me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Trust me Remy, I know what you're going through.

"She got really freaked out when Hunter asked her about... some of the things we do in private. Adult things. He doesn't understand what it is and he asked if I'm hurting her. Kristen jumped to the most obvious conclusion that Hunter could only know so many details because I told him. When I came home she called me a pervert and threatened to call Social Services on me. She must know somewhere in her heart that that wasn't true. She has spent enough time with Hunter to know that it's something else but it's hard to believe it. _I _wouldn't believe it if it wasn't for you." By this time his head was in his hands.

I'm glad that even knowing of my existence has made things easier for Hunter already. I was going through my first round of psychiatrists when I was Hunter's age. "Did she call Social Services?" I asked out of true concern. If Hunter is ever in the system it would only complicate things further.

"I don't know, I can only guess she didn't. No-one has come knocking on my door yet."

"I think it's ok if nothing has happened yet." I certainly hope it stays that way. "I'm really glad you called me. I'd be sitting around worrying if there's anything I could do for him if you didn't."

"What can you do? Can you make it go away?"

I guess Remy doesn't know that much about my disability. "Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. However, it seems that Hunter and I have the same… shortcomings."

"Oh." He was disappointed. I could see it in his mind he was hoping I had a cure or an answer.

"Hey. Hunter's a great little boy. I'm going to do everything I can to help. You have the benefit of my experience growing up and there's a million things I would've done differently if I had the right guidance."

"Like what?"

How embarrassing. I haven't actually had a curriculum planned out. Whereas it makes sense that a parent would ask for exactly that since I'm offering to teach Hunter. Teach him what exactly? Teach Hunter about himself and how to live with his ability. First thing would be for Hunter to be able to tell the difference between what people are saying and what are their thoughts. That was when I saw some flashcards on the floor. I remembered a common test the psychiatrists used on me with when I was little.

I explained to Remy what I wanted to do and maybe progressively teach Hunter to shield himself from a room full of people. I did let Remy know there may be a chance where none of this would work and Hunter might need to be home schooled. Distance education for college would also be a big possibility. He took all this in stride. I can feel his mood lighten. He doesn't feel lost anymore.

I walked into Hunter's room with the flashcards. Remy stood by the door to watch us play.

"It's not finished yet Aunt Sookie!"

I could already see the image in Hunter's mind. It was a golden retriever puppy he saw on TV.

"I know it looks great Hunter. I can't wait to play with my new puppy. Can I play a game with you first and then you can go back to your Duplos?"

"Sure" and he turned around to face me, knees crossed back straight. Remy has taught him well.

"We're going to play a game. See these cards I have here? Now I'm going to say what I see in this card out loud. Like 'apple' for this one." I said holding up the card with a picture of an apple on it. "But then sometimes..." I'm going to tell you in my head like 'kite' for this one. I told him this with my thoughts and held up the card with the kite on it. "When I tell you something out loud you raise your hand, but if I tell you the other way, you stay perfectly still. Do you understand?"

"It's like Simon Says!"

"Exactly Hunter, do you want to start to play?"

"Okay." Off we went. We went through the flash cards a couple of times and we switched the 'saying something out loud' action from raising his hands, to clapping, blowing kisses but always staying still for the thoughts. Later on, Remy came in with milk and cookies. Hunter was doing so well, he hardly got confused. Remy tried it a couple of times as well and he was in awe. This was the first time he has seen Hunter use his ability in a controlled environment and he's amazed by his little boy. I glanced at my watch and it was about time I head back to work. Remy walked me to the door with Hunter around his hips.

"I think you should keep playing this game with him and practice. Next time when there's a situation where he needs to hide his ability, you can remind him of the game and he can keep quiet when he's hearing someone's thoughts."

"Thanks very much Sookie. You don't know what this means to us."

"I'm not sure it'll work at all, but at least it's a start. If you don't mind, I'll swing by in a couple of weeks to see you guys."

"We'd love to see you again." Remy was truly grateful.

"What about the puppy Aunt Sookie? I haven't finished it!"

"You have to give me an excuse to come back for something buddy! We'll play together with the puppy next time okay?"

I was really happy when I got in my car. I'm so glad I'm going to make a difference for Hunter and Remy. Even though I had never been close with Hadley, I feel very close to Hunter. Like I would do anything to protect him and be a part of his life. I've looked after kids before for Arlene, but I've never had such a strong pull towards a child. Maybe this is what they call maternal instincts. We are connected by more than blood.

However, as I was approaching Bon Temps by the late afternoon, the issue of Eric and Amelia and our triangle ebbed its way back into my mind. As day turned into night, my mood went from serenity to anguish.


	10. Vampire Therapy

The next two days passed by with Amelia and I doing a very good job of avoiding each other. I left very early and came back after working the late shift and she did her best to stay in her room at the times I'll be home. She even listens to music so there's no particular thought in her head when I get home and I did my best to shield. I really don't want to know more about Eric and Amelia. It's bad enough to find out the way I did, I don't want to be tortured by the details.

I busied myself with looking up books in the library to see what I can do for Hunter. It's interesting where one finds inspiration. There was a book on potty training techniques for toddlers that was particularly applicable to helping him start to build a shield around other people's thoughts. Taking him to a playground where there's other children may be a good place for him to practice shielding for school. Trying to stay away from home gives a person a lot spare time so I had the time to write down what type of games to play with Hunter and notes to Remy about what they can achieve at the library. I even got around to visiting Tara at her shop. She's in her second trimester now and glowing. I've never seen her so happy. JB was stopping by to check on her and deliver her latest craving for ice cream. I have to admit I was hit with a pang of jealousy. Not only because I don't have a boyfriend, but it really struck a chord that I'll never be able to start a family even if I did. The loving husband stopping by to give me a kiss and talk to our unborn child would not happen if I stayed with Eric. Must look more into dating supes. At least I'll be able to have children with them. Come to think of it. How would Eric and I get "unbound" with the whole ceremonial knife thing? I guess the Sheriff will let me know if he needs me involved in the unbinding process.

Things were crazy at Merlottes tonight. Our high school won an at home game and everyone was out celebrating. Pitcher after pitcher of beer was ordered and Charlie ran out of fries to serve. One of the new girls Cynthia wasn't use to this pace had spilt beer twice and once even on a customer. I think they barely noticed. We stayed open way after closing and my feet felt like lead, but I stayed behind to put up the chairs and sweep up for Terry. It would be unfair that we get all the tips while he gets stuck with the extra dirty work. My ass got slapped a few more times than usual but the wad of tips compensated for that. I got home and jumped in the shower. When the relief of bed was in sight I saw a shadow looming at my window.

"Had a late night lover?"

"You should stop calling me that."

"Will you let me in?"

"Why don't you ask Amelia?"

"I'm here to see you." He held up a large scroll bound with leather laces. Looks like a very large document, maybe it's our divorce papers? Might as well get this over and done with.

"You can come in."

It never ceases to amaze me how agile and graceful vampires are. My window was a tight squeeze for Eric and it would lead to a comical scene like in Mr. Bean if a human his size attempted to come in through it, but Eric managed it with ease and grace.

"May I ask you what made you so upset a few nights ago?"

Oh! Puuuur-lease!

"You know full well what you did or doing! What's going on between you two! At least Amelia has the decency to be ashamed and avoid me! Who do you think you are traipsing along thinking you can just deny everything? You're not expecting a telepath who has a blood bond with you wouldn't find out would you?" My fists were clenched and tears were in the corner of my eyes. I tried not to blink. I am not going to cry in front of him!

Eric sat down on the edge of my bed, crossed his legs and looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Speaking of blood bond. What does it tell you? Do you feel that my heart is with another? Do you even feel surges of lust when you're not around me?"

Actually so far I haven't had an inkling about the affair until that night. I haven't had much experience with relationships since this is only my second one if you would call it that after Bill. But it's always a surprise when someone finds out someone's cheating on them, isn't it? It never occurred to me that I should have known. Not in the metaphoric sense but literally, because I'm not like everyone else.

"I saw what I saw."

"What did you see? What did you hear? Is the question I've been asking you all along. Anything taken out of context could be interpreted in a thousand ways. I've told you before the blood bond work both ways. I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, nor can I be dishonest to you. Now ask yourself, search within your heart whether you feel betrayal." Eric looked at me intently, it was that puppy dog expression I haven't seen since he spent that week with me last winter. I can feel the soft spot in my heart pulsating for him.

I climbed on top of my bed, laid flat relaxed all my defenses. Letting all the feelings and emotions flood my body. The first thing that came was the happiness I felt when Eric was close. Then I could sense Amelia asleep in her room. After that a feeling of being misunderstood, hoping for redemption, patience, wanting to touch and be close... Okay I don't feel any sense of infidelity but... "There's something you're not telling me." I said as I sat up. Damn straight. He's definitely keeping something from me.

His lips curved into a smirk as he unrolled the scroll in his hand and separated two large sheets of paper. Though Eric could see them perfectly in the dark, I couldn't make out what they were and had to turn on the lamp on my night stand. As my eyes adjusted I saw a whole lot of lines and grid paper.

One looked like a map, just like the ones in an atlas, the other was...

"Blueprints?"

"Yes lover."

"Of what?"

"Our nest." This made me conjure up images of insects and hexagonal shapes. He went on elaborate "See this map here? This piece of land belongs to me and I've gotten approval to clear a road from here-" he pointed to a spot on the map "- to Hummingbird Road and here to Harts Island Highway." I leaned in to take a closer look. Eric has, in effect cut a road across from Shreveport to my place. "I've brought Shreveport closer." His eyes were twinkling. I think this is as excited a thousand year old vampire could get. "And it was your idea to begin with." He added

"Wow. That's..." I'm really lost for words.

"And this spot right in the middle." he continued pointing to the map "is where the house is going to be. The foundations are already laid."

A house? Our nest? _Our_ house?

"You and I can both be close to work in co-habitation, whilst you are still in the community you are accustomed to. You can even come back to this house whenever it suits you. It all works out."

Actually it does. I don't think I want to sell this house, but I can rent to borders if I wanted to. If the only thing that changes in my life is the address, I'm more willing to accept that. Eric won't be too far away from his business and workers. If anything were to go wrong our proximity will be much closer to each other than before, making it possible for us to be a (married? bound for life?) couple. He had made all of this possible and I'll be getting a much better deal in the compromise.

But I'm not a fool. Is that all I'm going to go by? A gut instinct that he hasn't been unfaithful and be dazzled by his actions? Mind you, an extremely thoughtful and a colossal gesture of love (though he never explicitly said so). It's totally against the grain to trust my feelings over something I've seen with my own eyes (through Amelia's eyes at least).

"Is that all you've been keeping secret from me?"

"I'll be honest and say, in part. There are some things I can't reveal yet. But lover, consider this; will I go to all this trouble for someone I don't hold in great esteem? You are very important to me and this is the first time in my existence that I've gone to such great lengths to cater for anyone, human or otherwise."

"What about that mirror on your ceiling? You said only Pam and I were invited to your house! Does that mean..." I know. I'm turning into a pouty, sulking girlfriend, but since I have him in a confiding mood I might as well get it out of my system.

"Lover. I placed that mirror up there for us. Aren't you at least curious? How sex with a blood bond as strong as ours would be like? Staring into your own eyes and seeing mine? Making love, looking into the depth of each other's soul..." His hands started unbuttoning my nightshirt and with both our excitement my nipples hardened so quickly, they ached, I longed for his tongue to massage them. His lips kissed the side of my neck, intentionally letting the tip of his fangs graze ever so lightly on my skin as he kissed his way to my collar bone.

All the anxiousness and sorrow I felt in the last few days slid away from my heart to be warmed by the golden ecstasy of Eric's want for me. I felt it melt away to be transformed into a gush of eroticism in my loins. It was at this point I knew I _wanted_ to go with my instincts. Being with Eric is what feels right. The abandonment, the loss was all a facade, this is what's real.

My nightshirt was already on floor and Eric was massaging my left nipple with his tongue while fondling my right nipple with his thumb and index finger. I spread my legs with anticipation as I felt my panties were wet from all this stimulation. Eric looked up with a cheeky grin and ripped my panties off with one hand and slid his long fingers into me. He moved his lips back up to my face and his lips touched mine. His tongue rhythmically alternating with his finger until I could hardly catch my breath. Tears were on the corners of my eye as I about to come when all of the sudden -

A pain on my left thigh, shot me to a dim and dark abandoned house, flashes of knives and teeth - "Lover! Sookie! Look at me!" I realized I was squinting. Eric was shirtless leaning beside me with one hand grasping my shoulder. His belt buckle had scraped that God forsaken scar on my left thigh. "What took you away lover? You were in the moment and then you were just gone."

"Yeah... I'd hate to mention this now, but would you be able to try avoiding this part of my thigh?" I pointed at the skin colored custard horror on my leg.

"Is that where one fairies hurt you - bit you?" I nodded as I knew what Eric's question would be. What I should've known was not to ask a thousand year old Viking vampire _not_ to do something... Because when I looked up at him Eric's pale face was livid.

"I will _NOT_ let them possess a part of you! Damned fairies! How dare they haunt you even in death! Look at me lover." As I looked up at him he pressed the scar. The memory from the pain shot fear into my heart and made my insides squirm, at the same time Eric penetrated me - with vigor. I gasped at the shock as Eric's full size hit me to my limit, every time he plunged deep into me he would press hard on my scar. I shrieked as my mind and body felt like it was being torn to pieces. "Keep your eyes on me, don't go anywhere else" Eric said in a calm low tone and he started to massage my centre in the same rhythm as he touched the scar. I felt scared, like the first time I had sex yet I was in sheer ecstasy as I felt my climax build and with an explosion of senses I came and he released himself into me. I let out a weeping cry that lingered for God knows how long.

But Eric wasn't finished with me yet.

Lying there, still dazed and trying to gather myself, he started kissing me. As his tongue so artfully played in my mouth, he inserted his fingers into me again. "Oh Eric, I don't think I'm ready yet..."

"I can't stop now lover. This is your therapy." I smiled as I finally understood what Eric was trying to achieve. He would've made Freud proud. His lips departed mine and work their down to my centre, as his skillful tongue and fingers were working their magic , he placed his other hand on my scar again, this time kneading it gently at the same rhythm. I felt myself tighten in anticipation and on the verge of coming again. Eric looked up to make sure I was watching him. His fangs extended, he bit down hard and deep into the scar and drew blood. I let out a cry that also intensified my orgasm. I could see bursting pin pricks of light.

I'll prefer vampire therapy over the conventional type any day.


	11. Knots & Paper Airplanes

Eric was lying with one arm across my chest and one leg on my thigh. I took a deep sigh and opened my eyes I saw the blueprints and map were on the floor.

"Oh no, did we crease them?" I didn't know if these were the only copies Eric had. I saw the leather laces by my pillow and picked it up and started playing cats cradle with them. Surprisingly Eric joined in. "So we're really going to do this?" I asked as I laced my fingers across the strap.

"Which 'this' are you referring to lover? I thought one of the 'this' was done already?" he chided.

"I mean move in together. Are we really ready for it?" It was his turn to catch the strings.

"Do you doubt your commitment or mine? Did you have such reservations with Compton?" Vampires. Always competitive and possessive.

"For your information I'd never contemplated living with Bill, we lived so close to each other and our relationship never got to that stage. As for commitment, I'm a very straight forward girl, I said this before and I'll say it again. I'm a one man girl. But are you willing to give up all the women that come your way? I see the fangbangers throwing themselves at you every time I'm at the bar."

"Lover, infidelity is a game human men like playing because the sneaking around excites them and make them feel powerful. Vampires have no interest in such silly human emotions. In addition, I've been around long enough where the most adventurous of sexual conquests become mundane. As for promiscuity, that just comes with the condition of feeding and having no reason not to do so. So why not when the situation arose?"

"That makes sense."

"I wouldn't feed on another unless I have to you know."

"I know." It's kind of strange how I associate feeding with cheating, I remembered how I felt when Bill had to feed on someone at the hotel in Dallas. To me, in many ways feeding is more intimate than sex; the exchange of bodily fluids and the vitality of blood to vampires. Also I associate biting and sex with vampires, this makes me very tisky when I know they're feeding on someone other than me.

"Lover? What were you doing two and a half days ago?"

"Two and a half? You mean during the day? Let's see... Oh I was visiting my cousin Hadley's son, Hunter. You remember Hadley? Sophie Anne's girlfriend?"

"I do. The one who was killed by Waldo"

"Yeah. Did I ever get around to telling you I saw some documents in her safe deposit box and found out she was married and had a baby? Niall helped me to locate them. Hunter and I... we have the same disability."

"That's unusual. Do you think it has anything to do with being part fairy? Maybe it's an effect on the dilution of fairy blood? Both of you are in the same generation of bloodline."

"I asked Claudine that and she said no, but that was before she got the chance to meet Hunter."

I fell silent and started fiddling with the leather strap. I missed Claudine, she was my protector and friend. For someone who doesn't have a lot of relatives or friends, to find out you had such a great cousin only to lose her within the same year left a hollow place in my heart. Remembering she was pregnant at the time makes me want to cry.

"There it is again lover. It's that same feeling I got from you two and half days ago. I was in my daytime slumber and had this overwhelming - affection. Only you feel a bit sad about it this time."

"I was thinking about Claudine just then and how she was knitting for her baby before..."

Eric pulled me close to him and I nuzzled in his chest. I felt so safe and secure. It's so nice when I'm not fighting the blood bond and just go with it. When I looked down at my hands I saw I tied the leather strap into a love knot. I remembered there was this period in high school where girls where giving these to their boyfriends or love interests. To mark their territory so to speak. I was too much of a freak growing up to even have someone to give a friendship band let alone one that represents love. So I just tied it around Eric's neck. Just for old time's sake.

Eric stared at the knot very intently. Just when I was about to look up to see if he was in "chill" time he asked "Where did you learn to do this knot lover?"

"Oh, it was something silly in high school. All the girls would give one to their boyfriend or give it to a boy to let him know she likes him. Everyone thought I was a freak so I was left out of that school activity, I am now compensating for what I missed out on 10 years ago!" I started chuckling to myself. I bet the people would never imagine in their most ludicrous wildest dreams that crazy Sookie Stackhouse would end up having a boyfriend like Eric Northman. Or that he would be a vampire. I don't think I would've either.

But Eric was still looking at the knot. What's so interesting? It's just a leather strap in a knot, he could take it off if he doesn't like it.

"Sookie. Lover. I don't know how to say this but this knot had profound meaning when I was... human."

"Oh." I only ever heard Eric mention his human life once before and not all of it was pleasant. I hope I didn't bring back any bad memories. "Look if it means something really inappropriate, take it off. You won't hurt my feelings. It was just something stupid anyway", my hands reached up around his neck. His cool hand fell on mine to stop me and his other hand reached around my waist to pull me in to kiss me.

"Au contraire ma chérie. This knot was a symbol of love. When I got married, everything in the ceremony were tied together with this knot, the ribbons in girls' hair even the knot that tied the pig to the spit. When we exchanged our tokens of devotion for Freyja, our medallions of her were tied with this knot too. Things were simple back then and this knot had great meaning. I can take it that it's fate that you should tie such a knot around me."

I was swept with a wave of nostalgia that wasn't mine and off my feet by the French reference. I don't know what it means but I can guess Chere and Cherie are close enough to mean the same thing. However, I'm not all that comfortable with performing a second act of marriage to Eric without meaning to do so again.

"I wasn't thinking of that when I placed it around your neck you know." I said defiantly. "If I'm to be married I would be in a white dress, in a church and exchanging vows. You can try everything on God's green Earth to say we're married but it's not going to work! You will have to work for it like any other fella." And that's that!

Eric gave a cheeky grin. "It's almost dawn. I'm going to check on the progress of the house before I get home. I'll see you tomorrow lover." Change the subject you coward. I'm not the one trying to get us hitched all the time. He kissed me on the cheek and left. He didn't drive tonight and Eric slowly inclined forward and floated into the air. Higher and higher he rose and he flew into the moonlight like a character in a fairytale. Or E.T.

If I were ever dead tired it was now and relief was in sight. I'm working the late shift again tomorrow and I will have many hours of sleep. Just as I felt myself relax and my body was floating, like on floating mattress at sea. I'm sun baking and there's not a worry in the world, everything was ok and I'm warm. But then -

_tap tap tap_

Is that someone tapping on their fishing boat? They're really killing my mood here.

_tap tap tap_

My eyes flew open and I realized I was only dreaming. I glanced at my clock and counted the minutes. Damn it! I've only closed my eyes for twenty minutes.

_tap tap tap_

What the _hell _is that? There's definitely a vamp outside. What does Eric want? He's already invited back in! When I saw the mass of thick black hair emerge from the bottom of the pane I recognized who it was. I opened the window and stuck my head out.

"Bubba?"

"Good evening Miss Sookie. I'm sorry to disturb you so late but I had to wait for Mr. Eric to leave before I could knock on your window."

"Why is that Bubba?" On the inside, I was kind of relieved my drapes were drawn. Imagine Bubba knocking on the window 2 hours ago... talk about buzz kill.

"Well Mr. Bill asked me to come by and ask you if you've received his note and why haven't you responded."

"Note? What note?"

"I stuck a note right on this window for Bill last week! Didn't you get it? I'd hate to be messing it up like that. He said it was mighty important."

Oh. Now I remember the note I tossed because I thought it was from Eric. Woops. I went to the trash can to see if it was still in there and it was empty. It was real sweet of Amelia to clean up after me even when I'm avoiding her. She really is a pretty good roommate.

"I thought it was trash Bubba and tossed it. Do you know what it says?"

"No Maam. Bill said I'm not to read it under any circumstances."

That's weird. If Bill had anything to say to me why didn't he just call? Maybe even send a letter through conventional means. Why did he have to give a physical note to Bubba?

"Bubba, when did Bill give you the letter?"

"When I saw him last week."

"He was back in Louisiana?"

"No. I was asked by the King of Nevada to visit. Mr. Eric sent me on plane the very day he asked. Bill was there at the concert."

"Did you sing?"

"Yes Maam. They said they'll give me a cat a song and it was a very good deal." Bubba smiled like it was Christmas. Being a cat lover I shuddered at the thought.

"Did he tell you why it was important? Or why you had to wait for Eric to leave before you can give me the note?"

"He met me backstage and just said it was very very important that you get the note personally and to make sure there were no vamps around you when you get it. That's all." Bubba seems to be getting agitated. So I backed off the questioning. "Can I heat some blood up for you?"

"No thanks. That stuff is dangerous. I'll stick to cats thank you very much."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Better give Bubba some extra reminders.

"Oh! Bill said to wait for him at the Coffee Bean in the Shreveport airport tomorrow night at eleven."

I glanced at the clock. "Thanks Bubba, do you have anywhere to stay? It'll be dawn soon."

"I have place over at Bill's. Thank you Miss Sookie, it was nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Bubba."

I went back to bed mulling things over. Whatever Bill had to say it was crucial the message was delivered to me personally. Also, there couldn't be any vampires around me when the message is delivered. What could it be about? If all he wanted to do was declare his undying love for me, there's nothing wrong with giving me a phone call. Which by the way, I didn't get when he said he would call when things got settled. And why do we have to meet at the airport?! I couldn't come to a conclusion that fit into all these conditions and before I knew it I was dreaming about notes turning into paper airplanes and landing at the Shreveport airport.


	12. Merryl and Simon

Refreshed, content and satisfied, I sat in my kitchen with my morning coffee mindlessly leafing through the newspaper. Life is good.

It's been said before it is a truth universally acknowledged that when one part of your life seems to be doing fine, the other part falls spectacularly to pieces. In my case, it happened literally.

Just when I was enjoying the tranquility of the moment, I heard a great crash down the hallway. Not the kind where someone knocked over a stack of plates, it was the ear splitting, floor vibrating kind. I thought someone might have somehow crashed their car into the house. Shocked and a little scared, I stepped lightly over the hallway to take a look. When I peered around the corner I saw the bed from the last upstairs bedroom hanging halfway down the ceiling from a great big flap that used the be the ceiling/bedroom floor. Curious as to what could lead to this perculiar incident I stepped closer to take another look. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw holes in the wood of what used to be the ceiling, the wood looked Swiss cheese. Holy Jesus! This can't be happening! I felt myself shudder as I took a step back only to bump into Amelia.

"Good Morning!" She chirped loudly. Amelia had her iPod in her ears and she's shouting over whatever music she was listening to. Music doesn't stop me from listening in but it helps Amelia from thinking. "Bloody hell! What happened?"

"It looks like termites" I groaned. I wonder if exterminators can help? Do they assess the damage too? I feel gutted at the thought of paying for another huge fix up for this house.

"What?" Amelia shouted

"TER-MITES." I enunciated. It was then I noticed Amelia with a huge suitcase beside her.

"I'm going on a trip." Amelia smiled. "Just for a week or two to the Bahamas."

"That's fantastic! When are you going to be back?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh take those things off! I can't talk to you like this."

Amelia complied by taking the right earphone out of her ear, leaving the one on the left in.

"I hope you have a great trip. When are you coming back? Let me get your flight details." I haven't had a lot of experience with vacations. However, after what happened to me in Rhodes, I'm alerted to how vulnerable we are when we're not at home and when no-one knows where you are. Barry and I were just lucky Mr Cataliades was around and it was in his interests to help us.

"Oh. No... That's not.. no..." Amelia looked at her feet and popped the headphone back in her ear. God! She's a terrible liar. She's not even going to the Bahamas! I did see a vision of somewhere hot, though I got the feeling she's not looking forward to this trip. What is going on? Amelia looked away as she popped her headphones back on resumed her unnecessary shouting. "MY CAB'S HERE. GOTTA GO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME OK? I'D HATE TO BAIL ON YOU WHEN YOU HAVE THIS PROBLEM." Amelia nodded to the bed threatening to fall through the ceiling and breaking through another floor. "I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT and I'LL HELP WHEN I'M BACK." She quickly blew me a kiss and was gone before you can say jiminy cricket.

Ok pull yourself together Sookie. Feeling sorry for yourself is not going to get this gaping hole of a problem fixed. First thing; call the exterminator.

With a sure job at hand, the guys at Bug Killer Bob's responded pretty quickly and was here within the hour. Bob was boss and doesn't go on jobs anymore. He sent David, a jock in highschool who didn't make it to college football and has been working for Bob ever since. He's got two kids, one he suspects isn't his. He's cheating on his wife with an old flame called Florence. David hopes he can get this job finished quickly so he can meet her at the motel for a quickie. He's already imagined what I look like naked. Sometimes I wish I don't hate people after a handshake, David is not one of them.

He did a brisk walk around the house and fiddled with a ladder around the outside of the back wall of the last bedroom. Since he's just outside I didn't bother to stay and talk and retreated back to the kitchen for some coffee and set about making a quick lunch.

David came by in about fifteen minutes and let himself in the kitchen. He imagined what my breasts would look like without a bra even before opening his mouth.

"Lady, the damage is pretty extensive on the back wall and they've spread to the floorboards upstairs as you can see." David nodded in the direction of the hallway. "I wouldn't go up there until I get someone to take a look at it. I guess you don't use the back rooms upstairs much because the mites had a bit of time to do some damage. Good thing is I've found the nest and we could start fumigating the place as soon as day after next. You'll need to find somewhere to stay for two days while we work though."

He handed me the quote and left. I guess I didn't have a lot of options. After Jason got one of his friends to drop by to take a look at the damage to the wall and floor, I was left with a bill of close to ten thousand dollars! I don't have the kind of money for this. The only good thing was that Jason's buddy helped me pull the bed out of the bedroom and I no longer have a gaping hole and a bed falling through the ceiling. I just have a flap in the ceiling now. Instead of stressing out in my living room I had to get away, so I headed to the library to get some books and went straight to work. Where could I stay? Last time Sam had an empty apartment, I doubt I'd be that lucky again. Tara's got her new baby coming along and I don't want to impose. Arlene's not my friend anymore...

I walked into Merlottes still wracking my brain for a place I can stay while my place is still being exterminated. Worse comes to worse I'll just stay at Jason's for two days. It would greatly inconvenience both of us but it's the best I could come up with. I lifted my head to see a man and woman sucking each other's face off in one of the tables in my area. Judging by half the face I could see the man was in his thirties, dressed decently in a yellow polo t-shirt and khaki pants, while his companion was also thirties wavy strawberry blonde in an expensive looking sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. If they weren't doing everything they could to have sex with their clothes on in public I would've thought they were soccer mum and dad getting ready to go to their kid's school play or something. I'm not bible thumping moral monitor but there's a time and place for everything. Gran certainly would have thought so.

Danielle was leaning over the counter and talking to Sam, she was stealing glances at the couple while Sam was just shaking his head smirking.

I caught the last part of the conversation as I approached the bar "... twice I tried to get their order and he wouldn't even leave her alone long enough to order! I mean if that's all you want then just stay home, why bother to go out?"

"Yeah... just try again a little later, they'll either order or leave to get on what's on their mind." Sam smiled again, he's in a good mood.

"Don't worry Danielle, they're in my area, I'll keep trying until they leave." I winked. Danielle laughed and swaggered off back to her section to wipe down the tables. Though it was already dark it was still early and the smooching couple were the only people there so I did the same and started wiping down the tables as well. Somehow the woman was able to peel herself off her lover and walk past me to go to the bathroom. The dining area was silent and I felt the hole in the hum of thoughts. So Mr. Khaki pants was a vampire. When Miss Strawberry Blonde walked past I felt a buzz so familiar my nerves jingled, and I knew.

I had to talk to this woman.

I followed her to the bathroom. My curiosity burned a hole in my stomach. I felt as excited as the first time I met Barry, but with more I want to know.

I waited outside the stalls like I was fixing my hair until she came out. She looked so homely with her hair in a pony tail, until you caught the fang marks on her neck. I can tell her vampire had taken the care to heal her so the marks wouldn't be so obvious. She also put some concealer on her scars to help it blend in. To my surprise I spotted her wedding band as she washed her hands.

"Is that your husband out there?" This wasn't an opener, I'm genuinely interested.

She gave a nervous smile, given my recent experience with Arlene I didn't have to be a telepath to know why.

"You don't have to worry, my boyfriend is a vampire as well. See?" I pulled down my collar to show the faint fang marks on my shoulder from last night.

"Oh. Yes. He's my husband." She sized me up and decided I was a fangbanger. What else could a vampire want from a barmaid anyway? I'd be royally ticked off if I wasn't so curious about her and her husband. Whether they knew it or not they had a blood bond that was just as strong as mine was to Eric.

She didn't seem very interested and I just couldn't let her slip away, so I decided to cheat.

"Well it was nice meeting you. If you ever want to find someone to chat with you know where I work!" I threw my head back in laughter while I grabbed her hands. Her name was Merryl Henderson and she didn't like being groped by some hick fangbanging waitress, afterall she went to _college_! Things between her and Simon were different. They were married straight out of college and had a good life together. Due to vampire clientele, Simon's 24 hour cleaning and maintenance service business was finally taking off. They could afford the things they day dreamed about when they were young, like the yacht and the holiday house in the Bahamas. About a year and half ago Simon was becoming clumsy and tripping over a lot and he blamed it on having no time to exercise, until he had a seizure at the office and was sent to the hospital. That was when things started going downhill. After 2 months of tests he was diagnosed with an inoperable skull based tumor at the stem of his brain and his condition deteriorated quickly affecting his motor functions. The doctors gave him a year or so to live. Merryl took over the running of business, took care of the family and Simon.

This was a year after vampires came out of the coffin. Merryl was going over the books late one evening and realised with Simon's medical bills, they'd run out of money before his year was out. God forbid if he was strong enough to last longer. It was then when one of their younger employees; Derek came in and asked if he could take the night shift from now on. One look at him ad she could tell he was different. Derek was a solid worker, even if he did show up to work late sometimes. He had mysteriously missed work for two weeks after a maintenance job with a regular vampire client and now he's back, only that he was as pale as a ghost and cool to the touch. It didn't take long for Merryl to goad it out of him what happened. Derek had been dating the vampire client he does maintenance for and really enjoyed her company. However, he was getting the feeling she was too possessive and wanted to end things with her two weeks ago when things got nasty. He thought she was killing him but he woke up the way he was now. She had turned him out of spite and this way he would be her's forever. He thought otherwise and went home with a box of True Blood and stayed in his apartment until he could figure things out. Tonight he figured out he still needs a job. Derek was real sorry about Mr. H and found it ironic that he himself is dead and walking around while Mr. H was alive but can't walk anymore. This was when Merryl got the idea.

She asked Derek what he thought about turning Mr. H. They don't have a lot of cash on hand but they can give him what it would cost Simon in his medical bills for the rest of the year. At first he wasn't sure, because he himself wasn't too sure about how it all happened, but five hundred thousand dollars can get him very far away from the psycho bitch that was his maker. When Merryl brought it up with Simon he thought it was a brilliant idea. Then it was settled. They bought a wide custom made coffin and placed it where they dug a six foot hole in the yard. They chose the exact same cycle of the moon just in case it has a bearing to the change. She had never been so nervous in her life. For the next three days scenes ran through her mind just in case they failed they would have to cover up her husband's death by saying he was somehow attacked and made sure Derek had escaped to Canada before she could call the cops. However, three nights later, everything worked out. Simon was walking and talking the way he used to be. Derek took his money and ran. She wished him the best of luck.

Well Simon wasn't exactly the same. Simon didn't have any patience for running the business anymore, but his status as a vampire attracted a lot more clientele and business was booming. His sexual appetite and aptitude had changed. The sex was great but uninhibited. They've done it in public more than they did indoors and it was always on his mind. Sometimes Merryl would be having nightmares that were like scenes from Stephen King's Pet Sematary. Until Simon started insisting she takes his blood as well. Things have been different since then and all she cared about was being with him. She can't help it, he wants her and she wants him and that's all that matters, it was like when they were in college and snuck into each other's dorm rooms in the middle of the night to have sex. They were so engrossed with themselves and things got so neglected around the house that their kids asked to be sent to boarding school themselves. They said at least they can be sure they got fed there.

Merryl and Simon are on their way to visit them now. It's been six months since they last talked to them.

This story settled into my mind like a memory, like I always knew it. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

"Merryl? What's taking you so long?" Just like that Simon summoned her. I could only describe it like a magnetic pull and Merryl sped off back into the bar to be by his side and it was all she absolutely wanted to do.

I was very disturbed from what I learned from Merryl. Didn't they know they could have tried drinking vampire blood to heal Simon? I guess the healing properties of vampire blood weren't public knowledge and the vamp they knew was too new to the game to know. How did Simon know to bond with Merryl with the blood exchange? Being a new vampire, Simon should be running around wild and exploring all things exciting to him. To be with a human and stick around only shows how solid of a person he was before he was turned. It must've been the remnants of his love for her in him to want to be bound to her. Poor Derek, I wonder how far he could run from his maker?

What bothered me most was how Simon could get Merryl to heel like a dog.

Could Eric do that to me too?


	13. Arrivals and Departures

"Does she answer to your call well?"

"Yes, she heels nicely." Andre and Eric's exchange echoed in my head.

Will I heel if Eric wanted me to? Like Merryl's uncontrollable need to be by Simon's side? Is that what it feels like? The magnetic pull that just takes over your mind, all your senses and you are just consumed by one thing and one thing only - your vampire. I've never had that feeling... have I? An uncontrollable urge to be with Eric - except for that one time. I was leaving Merlottes and had the urge to go back - Sigebert was holding Eric and Felipe at knife point or huge knife point and Eric needed my help. But I'd always thought I was feeling Eric's despair, it never occurred to me I was summoned.

Anger surged from the pit of stomach while I slapped the steering wheel and jammed my foot on the accelerator. So I'm a dog a leash now? A puppet on strings? Am I at Eric's beck and call? I hated this whole situation. My head was so wrapped up in this whole tangled mess of thought I almost missed the exit to Shreveport Airport. Breaking and hitting a hard left, I exited the freeway and slowed down as I approached the parking lot. Bill better have something important to say. I can't afford to park here for very long, especially after having to ask Sam to let me off a little earlier again for vampire affairs.

I found a spot at the Coffee Bean and sat down facing the door so Bill could see me as soon as he walked in.

The airport was a bustling hub of vampires at night as airports and airlines have all arranged a line of pure night flights especially to cater for vampire clientele. These flights travel under the shroud of the night sky for the entire journey and arrive at their destinations at night as well. This is so vampires are able to enjoy their flight with any human companions or if they don't wish to travel in their coffins while they are vulnerable during daytime. The prices of these flights are for triple that of first class seats on a normal flight of course.

With so many voids floating by I was able to calm down and settle down to a cup of coffee. The airport was bustling with the undead and to me; it was as quiet as a library. Leafing through a magazine and reading an article about some celebrity's kinky sex habits; I almost missed him as he passed by.

What the hell is he doing here? I quickly abandoned my post at the Coffee Bean and went chasing after him.

"Eric?" He turned around looking slightly perplexed. The expression disappeared as soon as I got closer. I would've missed him scooting by if I hadn't felt that sudden sense of elation whenever Eric was nearby. He was wearing a tan leather jacket over an olive green v-neck t-shirt, stone washed blue jeans and loafers. Goddamn! He was good enough to eat.

"What are you doing here Eric? Are you here for the secret meeting too?"

"Well, good evening to you too lover. Secret meeting with whom?" Oh dear.

"You answer my question first." I'd better think of something quick. I forgot Bill instructed Bubba to give me the message with no vamps present, knowing how things can turn bad at a flip of a dime with vampires; I'd better keep this under wraps, even from Eric.

"I've left you a message on your phone, didn't you see it?"

I've been so wrapped up about Merryl and Simon that I totally forgot to check my cell. I'm also not used to a lot of people calling me for emergencies, people would either just show up at Merlottes or my place if they really needed to find me. I fished out my cell and found a missed call and message from Loverboy GP. Eric had re-programmed his name into my phonebook on my cell.

"Loverboy GP? How the hell am I suppose to know that's you?"

"Well, I originally had Lover's Gracious Plenty in mind, but the darn thing wouldn't let me input that many characters as a name" Eric huffed, he looked genuinely ticked off at that. That leaves no mystery as to what the GP stood for. I felt my face blush thinking about it.

Enjoying the sudden flush on my cheeks, Eric playfully lifted my chin and kissed me lasciviously. It was pretty inappropriate public behavior but left me tingly all the way to my toes. Ahhh… guilty pleasures. While I gave myself a mental click to wake up from that small act of indiscretion, Eric quietly said "I called just to let you know I'll be out of town for a few days."

"Where will you be going?"

"A few places, it's for business and I'll be back before you know it. So what's this secret meeting?"

Oh crap!

"I don't know what it's about either... it was called by the Deer Killer pack near Baton Rouge."

"What do the weres want with you?"

"Well... not with me, it's Sam actually. He just wanted me to tag along to see if I could get anything from their heads." The weres were the only people I know of that vampires don't have a direct line in with and Sam would go along with my story if I asked him too. It should be ok.

"Where is the shifter? I'll have a word with him."

"He's not here yet, he... asked me to come along first to see if I could get anything before he gets here... He shouldn't be far behind; he was just closing up first."

"Maybe I should stay..."

"Don't you have a flight to catch? Just go! I'll be fine! I won't even be in the meeting, just sitting in a table next to them." I did a little scuttling gesture and tried to push Eric in the direction of the departure gate. I hope I was convincing enough. As long as Bill doesn't show up.

Eric glanced at his watch and he seems to be running short on time. Thanks goodness! I might be able to pull off lying to a vampire!

"I'll call you as soon as I touch down. I don't like the sounds of this."

I decided to change tact "I know you won't leave unless it's really important." I pouted. I know it's below me and I know better than to use my sexuality to take advantage of someone. I'm a little ashamed of myself but I really needed to change Eric's focus.

"Believe me lover, it's very _very _important."

Now he's got me curious. "What is this business that you're going away for anyway?" I chimed.

"It's an important meeting that concerns the co-operation and collaboration of many different factions which I am hoping would yield a much anticipated outcome."

Read: its vampire stuff that doesn't concern humans.

"Ha-ha. If you can't tell me then just go. I'll see you when I get back."

Eric chuckled, gave me a quick brush to the lips and headed towards the departure gate.

On my way back to the Coffee Bean, I remembered that I was supposed to be slightly pissed at Eric. There were a whole lot of things I needed to sort out with him bond-wise anyway. Instead, I lap up to him like a little puppy and let him kiss every single moral fiber I have away. I could kick myself.

Things got worse when I walked past a display screen that was broadcasting what looks like a peaceful protest for vampire rights in New York City on the late night news. Lo and behold, who do I see right in front of the camera talking to the reporter? Bill! He mouth was moving silently as there was no volume on the display screen. On the top right hand corner was the word LIVE. What the hell is he doing in New York when he's asked me to meet him here? Grrrrr... I've had it up to here with vampires today!

As the screen switched to another news story, my cell phone rang. It'd better not be Bill.

"WHAT?!"

"Jesus Sookie, that's not how Gran taught you to answer the phone."

"Jason?"

"Who else? I just wanted to know if you're coming over to stay tonight. I saw Bug Killer Bob'd already tented your the place."

"Really? I haven't given the thumbs up for the extermination job yet! I don't know if I have the money for it!"

"So you just got the quote from them and haven't given the order?"

"I haven't. Just because the contract guy handed me the quote doesn't mean he can start the job right?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure you have to call them and set up time and stuff. Too late to worry about it now, you can call them tomorrow morning before they start smoking up the place. Maybe you'll have someone paying for it like last time."

"I don't think anyone is around to pay for anything like this anymore, Jason." Eric who paid for my driveway doesn't know about my bug problem yet and Claudine who had paid for my hospital bills when I was in hospital is (internal sigh) dead. "How did you know I didn't have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"I was at Merlotte's tonight and I asked Sam if he knew where you were staying. Nobody knew about your ceiling falling through this morning. I knew you were on the outs with VB and I don't know what's going with you and that tall one." Jason paused to see if I had a reaction to give him. I didn't. So he continued. "Since I seem to be the only that knows that you can't go back home tonight, I assumed that you thought you were staying here. "

"Thanks for assuming. I really appreciate you watching out for me like this."

"Well come on over then, I've got work tomorrow you know."

Sometimes it's nice to have a brother, even if it is Jason Stackhouse. Of course, he's just trying to make up for the stunt he pulled that ended up with me smashing Calvin Norris's hand.

"I'll be there soon." I hung up and headed towards the automatic doors.

Thankfully I still had my overnight stuff at Jason's house and I won't need to rip open the tent and break into my own house.

With the hollow feeling that I've just totally wasted an hour in my life, I weaved my way through the crowds of vampires trying to catch the last flights of the evening. I found myself walking behind a group of what looked like a vampire bowling team; they were wearing matching shirts that had "Dead Rollers" on the back with the two Ls in the word _rollers _fashioned to look like two fangs with a drop of blood dripping from one of them. I was admiring how clever the design was when I saw Mickey. He was accompanied with an older looking vamp; the two of them were headed straight in my direction.

I quickly ducked closer behind the bowling team and slowly circumvented around them to avoid Mickey's line of sight. When I was sure he couldn't see me when he had his back turned and approached the check-in counter, I shot to my car like my life depended on it and locked the door as soon as I got in. Knowing that does jack shit to protect me against vampires I started my car and sped off. He shouldn't be able to track me if I've left in my vehicle even if he caught my scent at airport. I felt safe in my car because at least I have a weapon. My last car was effective enough to take down the mountainous Sigebert, but I won't feel safe until I leave the vicinity of Shreveport. I thought Eric already had a BOLO out for Mickey? How could he just casually stroll into the airport like that? I'm glad he's leaving town and all but what if he decides to come back? I smiled at the thought of what would happen if suddenly zapped onto Eric's flight. Would they arrest me for being a stowaway? Considering what nearly happened to me last time I saw him, I'd better clarify what the situation is concerning Mickey and my safety. Call me paranoid, but with all the personal injury I've had dealt with in the past two years; a bit of paranoia is understandable. In addition, I can't be sure that Amelia's spell worked more than once.

When I parked outside Jason's house, I decided to make a call to my vamp gal pal Pam before I went inside.

A heavily accented sultry voice answered "Fangtasia, where we bite off more than you can chew." .

"May I speak with Pam please?"

"Who are you?" The voice was no longer sultry but still heavily accented. I guess not all vampires are adaptable to their environment.

"If you could kindly let her know Sookie Stackhouse is on the line, please."

Without another word and I heard movement, then the blaring music of the bar, more shuffling and some whispers.

"Sookie! Eric's out of town. Did you call to chit-chat with me?"

Chit chatting on the phone must've been something mentioned Dear Abby recently, because my friendship with Pam had never reached in depth conversation of any kind. It never occurred to me Pam would be capable.

"Well sort of Pam, I wanted to ask you if anything happened with Mickey since the last time I saw him?" I'm watering my emotions way down so I don't sound like scared little human Sookie.

"Eric sent our best tracker after him, you could've asked her yourself. It was Thalia who answered the phone."

"Thalia's is answering the phone for Fangtasia?" I was astounded; Thalia hated being around humans and thought the Great Revelation was the beginning of Armageddon for vampires. It's very hard to imagine her helping out in a vampire tourist bar for humans. "Well, she obviously didn't have any luck because I saw Mickey at the Shreveport airport tonight." Best tracker my behind if I could bump into Mickey in a public place like that.

I then heard some muffled exchanges in either a foreign language or vampire dialect. I wouldn't know the difference. What sounded like a heated exchange ended with a loud slamming of a door.

Pam's voice came back on the phone as cool as a cucumber. "Sookie, Thalia said she lost Mickey's scent a couple of times around the Bayou and since word is out that she's after him, Mickey is probably running for his life. Thalia is... how should I phrase it? She's infamous for how she plays when she tracks her prey."

So more of an assassin rather than a tracker. Got it. I made a sound of acknowledgement and Pam continued, "Anyhow, Mickey probably showed up at the airport hoping that the Sheriff would see him leaving and call off the dogs. If anything, you have less to worry about now than before."

"Thanks Pam, but why didn't Eric just call Mickey's maker like last time?"

"Salome was an inadvertent casualty for the new regime." Pam said expressionlessly. So that's the company line for the takeover. "It was ironic that Salome had sent Mickey away to a different location to be punished for his insubordination. While being away from Louisiana saved his life"

"Was Mickey absorbed into the new regime?"

"Not as far as we can tell, the only vampires who knew where he was kept aren't around to let us know that bit of information anymore. Mickey has too many liabilities among our circles to become an independent so he has to owe fealty to someone to vouch for him, most likely one of his larger debtors. Without Bill around, we aren't as efficient at finding out these things like we used to. Bill has yet to respond to our enquiry."

Back to Bill. The mysterious no-show.

"Are we done with this chit chat Sookie? I should be outside and make sure Thalia hasn't smashed all the liquor bottles in outburst like last week, it's a very costly oversight when it happens."

"Yes I'm done, thanks for that Pam."

"Nice talking to you, we should do this again sometime" and on that note she hung up.

Feeling a lot less reassured than I should be, I got out of my car and walked up Jason's driveway.


	14. Dear Jason

Looking at the grey lump in my hand, I quickly dumped it into the trash can. Ick. I'd noticed the sink was slightly off color while I was brushing my teeth and thought I'd wipe it down with the Kleenex in my hand. Jason's whole bathroom can use a thorough scrubbing. Actually the whole house looked like it needed a decent cleaning. Jason never had a partner stay here long enough to have an effect on the place. The house wasn't a pig sty; Jason was a relatively neat person, but there are just some details men tend to miss. The place was really a bachelor pad, totally devoid of a woman's touch. It didn't seem like Crystal had any interest in touching up the place when she was around.

Jason had already pulled out the sofa bed for me and on top were pillows and a blanket. Bless him. He's really trying hard to get back on my good side. In my heart of hearts I had already forgiven him when I saw him on bedside duty after my "car accident". When you are most vulnerable, nothing could replace having family by your side. When we were young, Jason had always been the popular kid with the freak sister. Kids wouldn't tease me when Jason's around, but of course it resumed as soon as he was out of the room. He never did anything overt to protect me because the teasing wouldn't happen when he's there, but when he knew I had a rough day he would always do something nice; like share his Pop Rocks with me on our way home. Our social dichotomy widened when we reached high school and Jason became the star quarterback. He was constantly surrounded by friends and girls and he basked in the limelight. Most of the school conveniently forgot we were even related. Jason tried to pull me into his social circles by setting me up with guys he thought were alright from his football team. Well, we all know how well those dates turned out. I didn't want to be in the popular or the "cool" group nor had I ever asked, but it was Jason's way of being nice. He may have his faults, but when it was him that I saw by my bedside, I was relieved I was in the company of kin whom I could trust.

As I lay myself down to sleep, my eyes rested Jason's trophy table. Right there next to one of his trophies was a picture of him and Crystal on their wedding day; all smiles. Pictures can be so deceiving. I remember watching on the news a few years ago and there was a man who was pleading on TV for the safe return of his abducted wife. Family portraits, vacation and wedding pictures of them were all over the media portraying what happy normal people they were and didn't deserve any kind of misfortune. A week later, the police found out the husband was the one who shot his wife, poured lye over the body and buried it in their own backyard. The monster was a wife beater since day one. "Like how Crystal never intended to keep her vows with Jason since day one." I said to myself. My eyes wandered over to the left side of the table where I noticed some white planks of wood were wedged between the trophy table and the wall. Upon closer inspection I saw it were the components of crib. It really saddened me at the thought that after so many miscarriages it seems like Crystal may have finally succeeded in becoming a mother. This would've been the baby's room. I shouldn't be so cynical about my memory of her, becoming a mother might've changed Crystal. No-one deserved the fate that she had. While I laid there thinking about what could've been, Jason stuck his head in the door.

"Hey sis, you need help with paying for smokin' the place tomorrow? I can help you some if you need it." He's really pulling all the stops to get back on my good side. Looking around the room and taking into account what Jason has gone through for the last few months, I felt incredibly selfish. I sat up, scooted over to the left side and patted the right side of the bed for him to come over and sit with me. Jason walked over slightly puzzled as he didn't know what to expect.

"Thanks brother, but how are you? How're you holding up?" I nodded towards the wedding photo.

"Yeah I'm ok I guess." Men. You really have to draw it out of them sometimes.

"Do you miss her?" I made a slight head gesture towards the photo again. I'm wary of saying Crystal's name out loud. For one she never felt like a sister-in-law to me. Secondly, I felt that by saying her name it would solidify Crystal and the baby's presence in the room, making it harder on Jason. I guess as humans we are bound by our own kind of magic.

Jason's eyes swept down to his hands and replied "I think I miss her in the sense, I wish she was still around. She doesn't have to be with me, just not have what happened to her happen. You know. If she was still around and living in Hot Shot or with someone else. I'd be okay with that. So sometimes when I feel low about it I just pretend she ran away with some low life varmint and I'm here by myself." He started cracking his knuckles then suddenly stopped. "I wish I got to see the baby though."

I felt something sour at the back of my throat and reached over to hug him. Is it possible? Jason Stackhouse is capable of selfless love? I've always known that Jason was more infatuated with Crystal than she was with him and I always suspected it had something to do with her being two natured and his fascination with the Hot Shot community. Has infatuation evolved into genuine love? Apparently so.

"Crystal was lucky to have had your love, whether she realized it or not she was extremely fortunate for that. There are many of us running around not even sure of who we love." I sighed.

"What in-carnation are you going on about not knowing who you love? What's been happening with you Sookie? I've been meaning to ask you but there's just been so much going recently. I know Bill was with that real estate woman Pumphrey, then there was that one I got the Wal-Mart clothes for, but then you show up at my wedding with John Quinn! You sound mighty miserable for someone being on a hot streak."

I just realized how out of touch Jason and I were. Not that we were ever peas in a pod, but when Gran was around he would come over for lunch or dinner once in a while and we'd spend some time together as a family. Without Gran, we've just been increasingly centered on our own lives. I never understood how people from the city could just see their siblings once or twice a year and now Jason and I are heading in the same direction when we're living in a town as small as Bon Temps. Even though he says otherwise, Jason had felt left out about not being involved with Niall and the fairy side of the family. I don't think I should ostracize him any more than he had been already. I sure as hell should tell him about being married in the "vampiric sense" to Eric. Especially since Jason is a supe now, word would travel sooner or later. How do I even begin to tell him what's going on in my life?

"Do you remember Eric? The one you met last year around New Years?"

"The tall blond one, yes?"

"I sort of have a thing going on with him."

"What _sort of thing_ Sook?"

"It's kind of like how you and Crystal were married in a werepanther ceremony - Eric and I are married in a vampire ceremonial sense -" I put my hand up to stop him from interrupting. "It gets more complicated. In addition to that we have a blood bond. The bond is really confusing me about how I feel about Eric. The situation would be like if you knew that whatever feelings you had for Crystal was the result of - something like a love potion, you don't know how strong the love potion is or how it works exactly, but it's there, working it's magic and pulling you two together."

Jason's eyes widened "Why the hell would Crystal do that? Is that why I'm finding it so hard to get over her? Can anyone cast a spell like that? I'm in a world of trouble if it is."

I was hoping just to cut to the chase about the bond and marriage. The long version it is then.

"Calm down Jason Stackhouse, I'm saying nothing of the sort! I'm just trying to explain to you the bond I have with Eric." Into the details I went; from my first impressions of Eric, his staking of Long Shadow, being tricked into sucking out the bullet on his shoulder, the maenad at the orgy, Bill's infidelity, Eric taking care of me after I was staked at Club Dead, exchanging blood again to save Bill, finding Eric by the road with no memory and the days that followed. When I got to this part, I finally had to admit to myself and coincidentally to Jason as well, that I was heartbroken when Eric woke up and forgot everything.

Heartbroken is actually an understatement. I know it was stupid of me, but I had the tiniest glimmer of hope that somehow, when the curse was broken Eric would be changed by the time we had together. The power hungry, self centered survivalist would remember how he could've almost loved me. But he didn't.

I explained to Jason. "It was like the person you loved had died, but no-one knew you loved him. Like what you had with him never existed; no condolences, no shoulder to cry on, nothing sentimental to hold on to." I remembered a scene I saw in a movie where the mistress of a man who died hid in the trees by the cemetery to attend his funeral. I identified with that but it was even worse. "I didn't even have the closure of a funeral but instead I had the old Eric strutting around goading me for details of whether or not we had sex, so he could check that box off his to do list or something. He kept bugging me like it was a game. When I finally had to tell him for a favor, it didn't make a damn difference to him. I couldn't even hate him for his indifference, it wasn't his fault! It's like my lover died but he had an evil twin, taunting me all the time. Every time I saw Eric afterwards was like ripping a wound open to pour salt on it. It hurt each and every time."

"Geez Sook, that sounds rough. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jason had put an arm around me and gave it a little squeeze.

"What can I say? I got done over by another vampire _again_? It was so complicated I don't think anyone wants to be burdened with _my_ troubles when there's so much going on with everyone else's lives. It was also so painful that I didn't want to rehash it with anyone again anyway." I lowered my head. This was the first time I had the occasion to articulate what I felt about my fling with Eric. "But then I met Quinn. You know the one you met at my place and my date at your wedding? Things started off pretty well with Quinn and I hoped I could finally move on from Eric."

"I've seen some of his old fights you know! Calvin's got them on VCR." Jason jumped up excitedly, his fingers curled and elbows up like he was ready to pounce someone. "John Quinn makes Mike Tyson look like a tame puppy. Did you ever see him in his form?" Jason seems to had fit into the supe world like a glove and assimilated successfully into the culture that he knew of their celebrities as well. Either that or I never got the full scope of how big of a deal Quinn really was.

"I saw Quinn as a tiger several times..." recounting in my head how many times exactly... I saw him half turned before Bill and Quinn knocked me out a couple of months back. Does that count?

"Wow." Jason was truly in awe. "What happened to you guys?"

"At the beginning he was just too busy, I felt great about him but it was like trying to pin down a cloud. He would show up and we'd have a great time and then he'd be busy for weeks and hardly had enough time for a phone call. We were supposed to spend time together after Rhodes..." I went into telling Jason about Hadley, Sophie Anne and Andre; being kidnapped by the Pelts and Eric finding me through the bond, how I came into service of Sophie Anne in Rhodes, about the soda can bomb and Eric and Quinn coming to my rescue. I finally had to tell about the final blood exchange that sealed the blood bond permanently. How happy it made me feel when we danced, even though Quinn was my boyfriend. Then the nasty stuff; the hotel blowing u, calling Quinn and his sister, getting Eric and Pam out by the skin of our teeth and finding Bill and Quinn in the rubble. How Sophie Anne's already volatile position took a turn for the worse with the death of Andre and the loss of her legs which ultimately lead to the Nevada takeover, Victor Madden and crew being at my doorstep, the betrayal of John Quinn and our subsequent break-up.

"Is the bond thingy what makes you married to Eric?" Interjected Jason.

"No. It just tags me as his.. you know.. girl." Property, more like. I just didn't want to put myself down. "Eric made this whole big show of me giving him the ceremonial knife in front of Victor. He's the vampire that was part of the takeover, this is so that the Nevada vamps won't try to separate us or use me for their purposes. I didn't know what I was doing when I handed him the knife in the box though."

"And now you're married to him."

"It's so complicated."

"Not really."

_"Excuse me?!" _I turned my head around so quickly I think I got whiplash. "Of all the nerve Jason Stackhouse! Don't you patronize me!"

"Sook, I'm only telling you as it is. Can you calm down and listen for a minute? I'm not patronizing you. I just know you. That's all. It seems to me like you're running away like old times. Remember I used to set you up with guys from my football team? Those were pretty stand-up guys, but I think you were insecure, you felt that they were _out of your league_ so you just ran."

"That is NOT the case and you know so, you know about my disability!" I was furious. I knew talking to Jason is a mistake. Now I'm so angry I won't be able to sleep until dawn!

"I know about - the thing you can do. I don't think that's the case at all. You were friends with JB right? I think he thought about you like any other hot blooded male out there. Why can you tolerate him and be friends and not other people?"

"You know JB's head would echo if you knock on it!" I objected.

"That's beside the point Sook! You didn't even attempt to be friendly with the guys I introduced you to back in school. I know JB's as smart as a two by four but that has nothing to do with whether or not you could read or hear or whatever you do with people's heads. It's because JB was the school dunce, you felt it was safe to be friends with him. Same with this Eric vamp. From what I can tell, Eric is kind of like a jock amongst vamps. I've _seen_ what he looks like sister! Believe me, if he was working for the Queen of Louisiana as you say and was valuable enough to be the only one left alive in that takeover, he must be doing pretty well for himself. Chicks dig the rich and handsome thing, I of all people know all about that. I think you don't feel like you're on the same playing field as this guy, it scares you and you just want to run away like you always do."

I haven't the foggiest idea where Jason gets in his head that he's _rich_ and handsome! Jason chose this moment to give himself a self congratulatory smirk. Sometimes I just want to wring his neck. Maybe I should let him know about his fairy blood having something to do with his popularity. Take him down a notch or two, but knowing Jason, he'll be able to thoroughly convince himself that it wasn't the case and totally forget about what I told him. Narcissism is the best shield a human can have against reality.

"That's not true. I went out with Bill. He had money too." I know what Jason was getting at and Bill was a weak defense. I just don't want him to be right!

"Aw Sook, you're just grasping at straws here. You said yourself that Bill worked for Eric and he only did so after you were dating him. Maybe he had money but he wasn't... what's that term? An Alpha male - that's it! VB only got attention around here because he's a vamp, if he was a human I don't think the ladies would've even looked at him if I was in the room."

There's that Goddamn smirk again. That's not true. Bill is the perfect Southern gentleman and I think he's handsome. I have to admit that Bill isn't an alpha male amongst vamps. Far from it.

"Quinn's an alpha male! Even you have to admit that!"

"You had no idea who he was when you met John Quinn, did ya?"

"Hmmph." I have no words.

"Listen Sookie, you can make up any excuse you want; the blood bond, his politics, his money or even that he just wants to use you for sex! It's all excuses! I can tell you were smitten with him when you said you asked him to go to that orgy with you when Bill wasn't around. Seriously Sook! There were a whole bunch of people you could've asked to help you. You had JB, Sam and even Hoyt! All these guys you trust and knew for years but you went and called the vampire Sheriff Eric who you just met? You trusted a vampire to chaperone you at an orgy? Admit it Sook, you must've at least wanted a chance to see him naked!"

I grabbed a pillow and started whacking Jason. "Your. Mind. Belongs. In. The. Sewer!" When I got that out of my system, Jason picked up right where he left off.

"C'mon Sis don't be shy. It's going both ways. From what you said about Sophie Anne, vampires heal but it hurts right? How many bullets did this guy take for you? Two or three?"

"Three." He stood in front of Debbie Pelt's bullet when he thought I was the only thing in his world, but I didn't want to interrupt Jason. He was on a roll and I was starting to feel tired.

"Any man that would go through the pain of getting shot three times for you isn't just playin' Sook. Even if he knew he would heal. Same goes for you too you know! Running around saving vampires when a building is blowing up! You'd give Gran a heart attack if she was still alive! Jesus Sook!" Jason took a deep breath and continued. "But look at who you went back for? Not Quinn, not Bill but _Eric_. I know you'll have your excuses again; Quinn could take care of himself during the day, you didn't know where Bill's room is, blah blah blah. Who was Eric to you anyway? If you didn't want to be bound to him why didn't you just let fate run it's course? Instead you go and risked your _life _for him Sook! Your actions already speak for themselves." He turned around to look at me straight in the eye. "You know what? I think you're spoilt."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." It must be getting late, I'm too tired to be indignant with Jason's discord.

"Well you've been going through life knowing _exactly _what everyone thinks about you and you've been playing it safe the whole time. Only surrounding yourself with people who you know you could handle. You started dating Bill, because you couldn't hear him and he was someone in your comfort zone. In the end he broke your heart and I'm sorry. It seems to me this guy Eric is pulling out all the stops to rope you in and you just can't take that leap of faith because you're afraid to be rejected. It's about time you have to try to figure things out like the rest of us. You liked being with vamps because you can't hear them, well now you got what you want and you have to take the whole package."

Tired as I was, I knew I never thought about it like this before. Here I was going through life wishing I didn't have this disability. I never realized that because of my disability that I have been able to control the type of company I keep and shield myself from harm. It never occurred to me the amount of faith normal people have to have with each other to have relationships of any kind. I always knew of the intentions of people around me. Sometimes before they knew it themselves.

Jason stood up and started towards the bedroom door. "Just think about what I said Sook. For a smart girl you are so caught up in yourself sometimes. It's late and you and I have to be up and bright and early tomorrow morning. Get some sleep." Just before he closed the door Jason stuck his head back in and said "You know, I don't regret it."

"Regret what Jason?" I felt dazed, either from being exhausted or what seems like my first real conversation with my brother in my life.

"Even when you said it to my face that Crystal didn't mean to keep her vows on our wedding. I was hoping that the baby and I could change her mind. Even though things turned out the way they did, there was a time I was happy with her. I don't regret our time together you know."

"Thanks brother, I'll take your advice to heart. Goodnight"

"Night."

I kept staring at the door waiting to see if the four horsemen will come charging through.

Because it had to be a sign of the apocalypse when I'm getting relationship advice from Jason Stackhouse – and I'm afraid it actually makes sense.

* * *

A/N: First and foremost - Thanks for reading!

This chapter is particularly long because let's face it, Sookie needs someone tell her as it is ;)

Are you surprised that I picked Jason to do it? There maybe many objections to my character choice. However, I've found that if a player is being honest with you, they offer the most analytical and honest relationship advice. Though we may all have our doubts about book Jason, Ryan Kwanten's portrayal of him in TB has warmed me up to the character. So I'm cutting him some slack and giving him the chance to be the good guy this time.

On a separate note! Have you had the chance to read my one-shot **Left Behind**? The story has had the honor to be selected as a finalist for the Eric and his Great Pumpkin contest. Please take the time to read all the fabulous stories there and cast your vote. Hopefully you'll still vote for yours truly :)

As always, please leave your thoughts and comments. I love to reading them. Even when you're pointing out any mistakes or making criticisms.


	15. Night and Day

When I got to my house that morning I was surprised that the work van parked out front wasn't Bug Killer Bob's. I quick stepped out of my car to catch the two men suiting up by the gravel to be informed that I have very fortunately been bestowed with another freebie! I took a closer look at the stylish black van, the name embossed in gold and silver was _President Pest Control_ and in a much smaller font were the words _Carmichael Group_.

Hmmm… Amelia was behind this? I know this doesn't monetarily cost her or her father anything significant. However, I knew how proud Amelia was of her independence from her father and was uneasy asking anything from him. Why start now? The voice in the back of my head said "Guilt!" because no, the fact that both Amelia and Eric are currently out of town at the same time hasn't escaped me. Being in danger of upsetting myself over something I can't substantiate yet and having promised Jason I will take his advice to heart I find myself torn in a heated internal debate. Instead of the angel and devil above my head like in a Looney Tunes cartoon, it was an argument between my heart and my rational mind. My mind was yelling "Are you dumb crazy or what? You heard what you heard, saw what you saw and now they're both having a mini-break in the Bahamas! Did they ever swear to you that nothing's going on? No! Don't be naïve Sookie Stackhouse!" While my heart points out "You felt through the bond that there was no betrayal. You can't make presumptions and judge them guilty when they can't defend themselves to you. Amelia felt guilty about running out on you when you clearly had a crisis on your hands yesterday. She could've asked her dad to help out when she couldn't be here to help herself. There's always an explanation." On that note I decided to keep an open mind and not upset myself with my suspicions.

But that was a month ago.

Thanks to Amelia's generosity my house is termite free. There's still the problem of fixing the damaged wall and ceiling. I'm also faced with the decision of whether I should throw money away and fix a house I might be moving out of. On the other hand I can't stand the thought of letting Gran's house fall into decay. The money I got from Felipe for Rhodes should just about cover it, but I want to wait a bit to see if Amelia would let me reimburse at least in part, her or her father for the extermination (I'm not good at getting stuff for free). I also would like a bit of a buffer in the account before I shell out for such big ticket items. So I'm living in a house with a wall that would crumble and a ceiling that could fall through any minute. Thank God I live in a quaint little town like Bon Temps where crime is relatively low; discounting the occasional serial killer.

Eric, or I assumed it was Eric, has been calling me once in a while but the reception was so choppy that I hardly could make out what I thought was the word "lover" and another bunch of indecipherable gibberish. It wasn't until one evening while I was on my way to work that a very disgruntled Pam called to clarify that the weird phone calls I've been getting were yes indeed from Eric. That he just wanted to let me know he was fine and he looks forward to seeing me when he comes back. And no, Pam doesn't know where he is and when he'll back exactly. Hopefully soon, as Pam finds that keeping tabs on a very temperamental Thalia is a larger task than she had anticipated; hence her attitude. Pam hung up before I could thank her.

I haven't heard hide nor hair from Amelia and she's overextended her vacation by over 2 weeks now. Surely Copley Carmichael has his minions keeping tabs on her? He wouldn't even visit without having done a complete background check on everyone in Amelia's company. The great billionaire wouldn't let his daughter go out of the country without some secret bodyguards protecting her, right? In addition Amelia was a very talented witch. I'm sure she's got a few charms and wards to keep herself safe. The ironic thing is that while I've been receiving reassurances from Eric, I've been quite worried about him. It's disturbed me to the point where I'll either wake up in a sweat all anxious or I'll have nights where I perpetually have that nightmare where you are falling off a cliff that has no bottom. I haven't had a decent night sleep for weeks and I don't know whether that something is actually wrong or that it's my subconscious gnawing me about the absence of my boyfriend and roommate at the same time. In an attempt to keep my sanity I've thrown myself into my work. I was hoping I could work myself to the point of exhaustion and sleep the night through. Sam was happy with the reason for requesting extra shifts were to cover for repairing the house. That strategy finally paid off last night and I slept for thirteen hours straight.

I was famished when I walked into the kitchen around one in the afternoon and I was also pleasantly surprised. Amelia's massive suitcase was sitting in the doorway. She must've come back this morning while I was asleep and sure enough I sense a sleeping pattern upstairs. I'll have to speak to her about the integrity of the first floor when she wakes up; amongst other things.

This weekend being Easter break, Sam had forced me to take today and tomorrow off before I took the early and possibly late shift for the whole four days. Since the temperature was almost seventy I dutifully got my folding aluminium chaise out and in a pair of shorts that covered the thigh scar and tank top. (I'm still self conscious about the scars, even though Eric had said after his thorough therapy session, the only noticeable one is the one on my thigh). I must've dozed off with my book in my hand because when I woke up with the delivery guy looming over me. My first reflex was to throw the book in his face and jumped off my chair away from him. I don't startle well nowadays.

"Beezus Grist! I thing yew broag my'd dose!" Said the now bent over delivery guy with the bloody nose. Ooops.

"I'm so sorry, you caught me off guard. Let me get you some ice for that." I really am very sorry. I reminded myself I wouldn't be if it was someone trying to hurt me though.

"Juz zy 'ere an I'b gedoudda 'ere." He said thrusting me the clip board. He just wants to get away from crazy book lady.

"Well next time you roam into someone's backyard you should keep a safe distance." I said with my tense smile on my face, I don't feel sorry for him anymore now that I've awoken to the fact that he going beyond the boundaries of a delivery person and he had just wanted to check out the skimpy babe in the backyard. "What did you deliver anyway?" I said while I handed him back the clip board.

His back was already turned and gave a wave in the direction of the front porch while he hopped onto his van.

What an a-hole! I walked over to the front to find a gorgeous bouquet of blood red and white American Beauty roses. Inside was a white card that simply read:

_Lover,_

_May I have the pleasure of your company tonight? Bobby will call shortly to confirm._

_Love_

_E_

Before I even had the time to ponder about the invitation, the phone rang. I had to run back to the back door and got in just in time before the phone rang out. Just like the note had said it was Bobby Burnham, Eric's day man.

"Miss Stackhouse, you really like to keep us waiting don't you?" Answered Bobby with a sneer. This was one of my least favorite humans in the world and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual.

"Good afternoon to you too Mr. Burnham." I don't like being trite, but this guy is bringing out the worst in me.

"Mr. Northman requests your company this evening, would you be able to join him?"

I had the feeling that it would mean a lot more work for Bobby if I accepted the invitation.

"Yes Bobby. What time should I be ready by?"

"Mr. Northman will pick you up at 7:30pm. He has also requested if you could wear the dress you wore when you first met; the white one with red flowers."

"Sure." But why? I thought to myself.

"If you'll excuse me, there's plenty for me to do. Have a pleasant evening Miss Stackhouse" he said in a tone that could freeze ice and he hung up. What have I ever done to him? No matter, there's three hours left to seven thirty. I could start getting ready. After I found a vase large enough for the bouquet and put the flowers in water. I felt excited about the chance to break in the new lacy cranberry red bra set Tara gave me for Christmas. I must've been too absorbed on that thought because I almost tripped over Amelia's suitcase. That was when I noticed something strange, very strange.

Amelia's suitcase was battered. Not just the usual scrapes and scratches but it was very dusty and riddled with dents. It certainly didn't look like that when she left. I walked around and counted six big dents that have already compromised the integral structure of the suitcase. She won't be able to use it again. Then I saw something else… I poked my finger at the thing to make sure. Are those bullet holes?! Where in the world has Amelia been and what was she doing there?

I approached her room gingerly and knocked on the door. I knew before I got to the stairs that Amelia was already awake.

When Amelia opened the door and I barely recognized the woman in front of me was my roommate. She's looked tired and gaunt with dark circles under her eyes, her hair was dry and lifeless and I think she's at least a size smaller.

Before I had the chance to stop myself I blurted "What happened to you? Where've you been? And are those _bullet_ holes in your suitcase?"

Amelia drew a deep breath and even before she opened her mouth I got images of dark rooms, rusty hacks and cleavers – blood. The images were so vivid and horrible I gasped, closed my eyes and massaged my temples, the onslaught from her loud broadcasting mind crashed on my consciousness like I was standing under a waterfall. Was she kidnapped?

Amelia had cottoned on that I'd caught a flash of her consciousness and flinched. "Oh Sookie, I'm okay, I know this isn't the best time to tell you this, but I need to head back to New Orleans."

I saw two luggage bags packed. "Are you leaving now?"

"Pretty much. I'm not moving out though. I just can't really put a pin on my return date. I'll tell you as soon as I know. I'll keep paying you rent."

"Amelia we really need to talk about this. First of all, there may not even _be_ a room for you to pay rent for with all the termite damage done to the house. Secondly, you took care of the extermination! I can't let you pay for something like that! Most importantly what happened to you in the last month? Are you in some kind of trouble? You can tell me you know."

"Everything is _fine._ I'm not a trouble magnet like you! Ha!" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Look, why don't I just pay you rent until you deem the house uninhabitable and I'll take it as my eviction notice, but until then I'm still your top tenant. As for the extermination, I didn't even know my father was going get his guys to do the job! He called me on the day I left and asked why I was leaving the country without telling him. He's such a sneak some times. I didn't want him on my case so I just told a white lie about your house having termites so I decided I'll take a vacation since I had to find a place to stay for a short time. This is just his way of controlling me and I'll have no excuses to change addresses on him again. I wouldn't even know how much it costs let alone tell you how much you need to pay my dad back. So no can do about that one!"

A honk went off on the outside and Amelia's tired eyes brightened up. I guess her cab's arrived. I helped her with her luggage down the stairs and she rolled her battered suitcase to the porch. Her mind was going through a list of people she wants to look to up when she's back at New Orleans, Octavia being on the top of her list. Amelia gave me hug and a smile like she knows something that I don't. Even in her bedraggled state she looks - excited? I guess she's really homesick. Amelia flashed me one of her most radiant smiles as she waved me goodbye in her cab and she was gone. I was all alone again.

Nothing better to do but to get ready for my date now. I'm not even sure it was a date. Maybe Eric just wanted me to meet someone like last time.

No matter. Most of the fun in a date is the getting ready part anyway. I got right into it, drawing a bath using the Obsession bath gel I bought on sale at the drug store. The fragrance is going to exude from my pores. Heh. I proceeded to shave my legs and then got out of the bath. After tidying up my eyebrows, I started on my makeup and before I knew it I took too long and I'm going to be pressed for time if I was going to dry my hair properly. I was looking at my shoes and trying to decide whether I should wear my red sandals again with the dress when the doorbell rang. Fuck it. I'll stick to what works, the red sandals it is.

If there was a Hollywood moment in my life I think it would've been when I opened the door. Eric looked magnificent in black polo t-shirt, khakis and sneakers. His hair was slick back in braid and though I've never seen him look so preppy before, I could've devoured him whole. What truly made moment magical was Eric's expression. His pupils dilated and I could see his nostrils flare just a little bit at my scent. I knew that bath gel was on the money! I must've looked absolutely smitten because by now the bond was already working its magic and I'm as happy as a lark to see him.

Eric bent over, but instead of kissing me his lips brushed on my neck and he gently inhaled. I haven't seen this guy in a month, so I was instantly turned on.

"Lover, you are absolutely delectable. You make me want to abandon our plans and just carry you into the room and fuck you senseless." Eric whispered as he kissed from my collar bone over to my shoulder.

Well that's not a bad idea.

"I don't mind." I said with a grin as I cast my eyes downwards to catch a glimpse at his gorgeous ass. Acting now and asking questions later seems very appealing right now. "What did you have planned anyway? Can we skip it?" I let my hands do the wandering.

"No, tonight is an important night lover. We'll have plenty of time for extra-curricular activities - later."

"Are you sure? Because I'd much rather get that over and done with before anything else." I teased.

Eric smiled and lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist as we kissed. He was cool and delicious like soda on a hot day.

"Trust me lover, you won't want to miss this. Now let's get going" Eric said as he let me down.

I did a mental check that all the windows and doors that should be locked are locked and appliances turned off before I closed the front door. Kind of silly when you know anyone trying to get in could just kick the back wall and it would crumble.

Eric did indeed drive the Corvette. As I sat down carefully so I won't flash the fauna, (ever since I've been involved with supes there's no telling who or what is watching you and when) he handed me a black silk scarf.

"Cover your eyes Lover, this is going to be a surprise."

"I don't know about this, it might ruin my makeup." That excuse was only secondary to the fact that I don't like having one of my keener senses muted. I don't like not knowing where I'm going where I'll end up – feeling helpless.

Totally ignoring me, Eric began fastening the scarf around my eyes, tight enough so it won't slide off, just loose enough that there's no tension around my face. "Indulge me." Was all he said and he started the e car.

Even without my sight I can tell Eric was driving like hell on wheels. Feeling nervous I had to come up with something to say.

"They've found termites in my house."

"Which they?"

"The exterminators. The floor from one of the spare bedrooms gave way and caved in on the floor underneath. I have a huge flap in the hallway now." It's kind of funny when you describe it out of context and I grinned. Eric interpreted it to be my nervous grin because he took my hand into his and said "You know I'll help you with any restorations, don't even think anything of it."

"No no no. Money isn't even my main concern at the moment! Yes it will cost a lot, but with the money you got Felipe to pay me for my stint in Rhodes I have enough. I'm just thinking if it's worth throwing any more money at that old house. Especially with..." Dare I say it? We haven't talked about moving in since that night a month ago.

"With us moving in together? From what I gather, that house has been a big black hole on your finances for the last two years. I always thought you had more of a sentimental attachment to that house more that practical. Otherwise you would've moved out long ago."

I could smell the familiar smell of grease from the McDonalds and because I had a sense of direction, I could tell we were on our way to the freeway heading to Shreveport.

"Are you taking me to Fangtasia?" I hope I got it right so it's the end of the mystery and I can take this darn scarf off my face.

"How you underestimate me lover, would I take you to Fangtasia on a date?"

"You never specified this was a date, for all I know you could just be taking me to meet with another bunch of vamps for business."

He didn't answer to that one and we drove in silence for a while. Eric stopped the car at what I thought were the lights. "Tsk. Tsk. So little faith and expectations. This is a very bad start to a relationship Lover." I was about snap something back at him and probably say something I might regret later when he killed the engine. It was quiet. Oh. I guess we've arrived at our destination. I reached up to untie the scarf when Eric's hand stopped me.

"Just a little longer, follow me." Within an instant he opened the door for me and took my hand.

We walked up a steep grassy incline and all of the sudden the area felt really warm, like we were in a sauna. Then Eric guided me up a small step into the shade and onto cool tiled floors I could smell newly mown grass wood and fresh paint. Eric whipped me up into his arms, he used his right hand to open a door and carried me through. He doesn't need an invitation. I'm feeling excited. I think I know where we are.

As Eric set me down he pulled the scarf off my face. The room was bright and my eyes watered a little as they adjusted. It was just beautiful. The light stone floor of the rectangular kitchen was glowing, in front of the stove at the far end was a marvelous granite topped kitchen island. Right next to the island, the dining table and the surrounding cabinets were stained a matching golden honey color. On the long side of the kitchen was the dishwasher and sink, with a beautiful horizontal picture window overlooking the woods. The warm glow streaming through the window gave kitchen a feeling of homecoming and I just breathed it in. Wait a minute.

Eric chuckled as I must've given him the biggest "Huh?" expression. "I thought instead a big _night_ out in the town, we could have a special _day _as a date instead" he mused.

How did he _manage_ this? I walked over to the window to take a closer look. When I looked up there were flood lights, at least five or six of them from what I could see through kitchen window, there were probably more around the house. So that was the warm patch when we approached the house. About 10 feet away from the house were partitions encasing the window. Painted on them was the impression of woods on a hillside in the afternoon. I wonder if that was what the house actually looks out onto instead of discarded construction materials. I guess saying yes to this date did leave Bobby Burnham a big job to do, he'd probably started last week. Eric caressed me from behind and said "Stop worrying about what's outside and enjoy the effect or you'll ruin it" and he kissed me on my ear.

"Can I see the rest of the house?" I find myself wondering if all the windows were lit up like this one.

"Why don't we eat first, you should be hungry by now. We have plenty of time afterwards."

Eric lead me to the dining table, which was already set for two. He rang a silver bell and server rolled in a brass serving cart with a small stove on top followed by a portly man wearing a chef's hat. I assume he's the chef. How classy.

"Good Evening Miss Stackhouse. I'm Joel Woolf your chef for the evening, my sous chef and also your server tonight is Bosco Schmit." Bosco gave us a friendly nod and smile. After the introduction, Bosco already set to work after he took some plastic containers from the bottom of the cart and headed towards the stove at the other end of the kitchen. "Miss Stackhouse, would you prefer fish or lamb fillet tonight?"

After I made my choice of lamb Joel joined Bosco to work by the kitchen island and left us alone. It just occurred to me that all this – the kitchen and the size of the windows in the house were all for me. Vampires wouldn't live in a house that has large windows or kitchens. "Where would you stay during the day?" I asked.

"There's going to be a specialist who's coming in next week. He'd already designed the house with daytime rooms and places for me. He's coming in to put in the finishing touches. In addition, every room in this house is light proof except for this kitchen. Do you like it lover?"

"Like it? I love it! It's really sweet of you include such a room in the house for me." I really mean it. It's very thoughtful of Eric. Is this the first time he's done something for me that didn't involve any element of self interest? Maybe the vibe felt through the bond was very strong this evening. I found it very hard to care about my score with Eric tonight, but there are some things I really want to clear up. "How was your trip? You were gone longer than you said you would." Plus you arrived back more or less the same time as my roommate. I wanted to add.

"Yes, the situation was a lot more difficult than I had anticipated." Eric answered without really answering.

"Did you achieve what you set out to do?" I'm not giving up that easily.

"In part yes, but the whole situation has changed and the task is proving more arduous than I had thought. To move forward would be… taking a very avant garde step."

"Still can't tell me what it is?"

"All in good time, Lover."

I was annoyed that Bosco chose this exact moment to serve me my entrée of a small salmon quiche made with a filo pastry and salad on the side. What perfect timing. He also presented Eric with a bottle of Royalty. "Prince Waleed Bin Fahran bin Abdulazi Al Saud, blood drawn 2008 on his twenty fifth birthday. An excellent year." A bottle of Royalty for house warming? Considering that this is probably his fifth house, it's a bit too much and I told him so. Eric just smiled. Okay. I'm not the one drinking a new car down his throat.

"Where did you get these guys?" I nodded towards Joel and Bosco, they were very professional.

"Bosco is a devout fan of Thalia's. He's a regular patron at Fangtasia and he was more than happy to help connect me with Joel to help tonight. For a fee of course." When Bosco came back to collect the entrée plate, I noticed the fang marks on his neck.

Joel came back with his ingredients and made a show of making the flambé lamb. This is the first time I've seen anyone cook in a performance, I'm very impressed. Both Joel and Bosco left the kitchen after the serving was done and left us alone. Eric and I chit chat while I ate and he got out the evening paper and started reading, occasionally bringing up discussion points from the news articles. Suspicions aside, this is turning out to be a very pleasant date. The best I've been on, I don't think it's seeing the nice house I'm going to move into or the fancy dinner. I was comfortable talking to Eric and I didn't have to worry about shielding from people. In addition, seeing Eric here, sitting in the kitchen and talking as we bathed in the warm afternoon glow coming in from the windows, I felt safe and relaxed. This was just Eric and I at home, no politics, no scary vampire crap out to get you. I think I'm truly happy.

"Lover, here's something interesting you should see." Eric said as he passed me the paper. "Read it aloud and tell me what you think."

The newspaper was folded on a classifieds page. Someone bought a large three column wide six inch long ad space. It was a poem. I guess Eric came from a time poetry was read aloud. I cleared my throat and read:

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
What's a day when a thousand years have past?  
Maybe I should write our love in a play?  
But can actors portray the spell you cast?

How can I bestow others to describe  
That you're the butterflies in my stomach  
Your scent, I must religiously imbibe  
While your stubbornness cause my head to ache

You incite emotions for me to show  
You render me vulnerable to pain  
Most importantly I must let you know  
It's your love that makes this dead heart beat again

Lover…

I couldn't finish reading. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked up and saw a blurry vision of Eric getting out of his chair and holding something bright in his hand. He kneeled down and finished the rest of the poem.

"Lover, on bended knee I ask you this  
Marry me? Let us share a life of marital bliss"

I'm speechless. Why can't I stop crying? I found I was smiling at the same time. Is it the stupid bond? I've never felt so overwhelmed in my whole life. I don't know about this. I've just agreed to move in with him not long ago. I don't know. I don't think I know him well enough. It's a huge task to get to know a person who has lived over a millennium, I don't even think I've seen the tip of the iceberg. What's going to happen when I get old? I'll never have children with him…

Suddenly Jason's voice rang in my head. _"For a smart girl you get caught up in yourself sometimes. You have to figure it out like the rest of us. Are you happy? Do you want to say yes?" _Before I knew it, the first thing I said was:

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: First I have to apologize to all the poets out there... I really suck at poetry. I suck so much that I couldn't even get going until I borrowed the first line from Shakespeare. I had always envisioned this would be the way Eric would propose if he put his heart to it. He's always shown an aptitude for poetry throughout the series and I'm sure he was very active in Europe when sonnets were the weapon of choice to serenade the ladies. Naturally he would've chosen a sonnet to express his love for Sookie. Since Eric admittedly only took English as a second language as recently as the 70's I'm going to blame this rudimentary prose on the excuse that English is probably his newest language. I'm sure Eric would've been able to write something that could make doves cry if he wrote it in French, Italian or any other language he's able to ponder in over the last few centuries.**


	16. Everything

It wasn't much of a tour around the house; with Eric's face in mine the whole time as he carried me upstairs. Meh. There weren't a lot to see anyway, the other rooms weren't furnished yet – except for the master bedroom which had a king size bed lined with white silk sheets sprinkled with rose petals.

"Confident vampire, aren't you? What if I'd said no?"

"Then you wouldn't have seen this room." Eric said as he dumped me on the bed and kissed me ravenously, his fangs fully extended. I'm surprised I'm still fully clothed. My legs were wrapped around his waist with my red sandals still on; I felt like a porn star.

"Eric?" I pulled away and he started kissing and nipping my ear, making his way down to my neck. I'm going to lose coherency any minute.

"Mmmhmm?" Eric moaned as he scraped his fangs along my neck, just tempting himself to bite down.

"Why did you ask me to wear this dress?"

"Because I wanted to do this-" as soon as the words were out of his mouth his gracious plenty was inside me. This was the first time he's used his vampire abilities in sex. I gasped as I was completely taken by surprise, because he had taken off his pants and my panties before I could bat my eyelashes.

"The. Very. First. Night. I. Laid. Eyes. On. You. In. Fangtasia." Eric continued his sentence with a forceful thrust following each word he uttered. When he emphasized on the word Fangtasia, he entered his full length with such powerful force I felt he going to rip me apart. Eric paused right at the peak to let the feeling linger and I let out a high pitched moan. He pinned my arms above my head with his left hand and with his other he turned my chin so I'm looking right into his eyes. "That night, I decided that you were going to be mine. No matter how long it took." Eric then yanked down the top of my dress to expose my breasts (yikes for my new bra, I hope it's still intact) and started sucking on one breast and pinching the nipple of the other. The onslaught of sensation was so overwhelming I felt my eyes roll back as I arched forward. I wanted to help Eric take off his polo shirt but he pinned my arms firmly to the bed. It was then that I realized we were role playing and I definitely was the submissive. To test my theory I tried to pull my hips back a little, but he was on me in a second and used his free hand to grab hips to push himself in even further, the sensation of his cock inside me was so extreme I let out a helpless cry. My small action of protest seemed to fuel Eric's domination drive even further and he flipped me on all fours and riding me hard from behind. With his left hand firmly on my right breast he started massaging my centre with his right hand in the same rhythm as his thrusts. I felt myself buckling under Eric's control as his pace became urgent towards his release. I screamed his name along with some profanities when I came.

We collapsed onto the bed and Eric gently trailed kisses over my body as he peeled off my clothing, item per item; taking his time. When I caught my breath I stretched out my hand and took a good look at my ring for the first time. It was simple round cut diamond on six pronged setting with a platinum band. I'm no expert in jewellery, so I can't tell the weight. It looked big enough for me. I liked it. It wasn't flashy, which I'm sure vampires have no problems going to extremes of doing when they deemed it appropriate. I think Eric has me figured out down to my style. But what do I know about Eric Northman? I've just said I'll marry him but what do I know about him? A thousand year old Viking vampire; Sheriff of Area 5; owner of Fangtasia. What countries has he lived in his long life? Did he ever attend college or university? What's his favorite color? Country or Rock music? Does he play any sports? I realized I've just accepted the proposal of a man that on some levels, I hardly knew.

"What's wrong lover? Was I too rough just then?"

Actually I am a little sore, but not so much that I'll feel offended. "No, I'm okay."

"Why do I feel sadness from you all of the sudden?" Eric said as he pulled me closer and the sheet to cover us.

"I really like the ring."

"Is that a recent human condition? To feel sad when you _like_ something? Is this yet another confusing human psyche like survivor's guilt and Stockholm syndrome?" Eric's statement dripped with such sarcasm and disdain I had no idea whether he was serious or not, until he chuckled and nuzzled my neck. "Tell me what's wrong Lover."

"We're getting married and there's a lot I don't know about you and you have lived such a long life. Do you really remember every single moment of it?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me about it?"

Eric flipped on his back and stared blankly at the ceiling, for the longest time he didn't say anything. Is Eric Northman lost for words?!

He finally took a deep unnecessary breath and answered. "Sookie. I wasn't always the person... you've come to know."

Yeah… and so what? I thought and I told him so.

"Even humans are a lot more different than the way you know them to be now. Especially right after I was turned, the things Ocella and I did in Rome alone would be enough for you cringe at the thought of being in the same room as me…"

I felt incredibly shallow. Here I was thinking I just wanted to get to know Eric better and we'd swap stories about school, favorite foods and what we like to watch on TV. (Okay, maybe not favorite foods and were there even schools when Eric was a child? For all I know he may have attended ten different colleges, have a PhD in Nuclear Physics and was part of the Manhattan Project.) However, in Eric's long life on this Earth social constructs were built, torn down and rebuilt a hundred fold before we arrived to our current state of social norms and he had to adapt to the current cultural relativity every time. How wearisome of an existence it must've been, still is and will continue to be. Right here, right now I'm having the epiphany of how strong of a man Eric was. To have endured the malediction of man and witness the anathema of humanity only to fall in love with a telepathic barmaid in Louisiana a thousand years later. I finally understood the mountains of emotional hurdles Eric had to overcome to come to terms with his feelings for me and act upon them. Can you imagine watching the people around you grow old and die? Bearing witness to the travesty of war and famine brought upon man by man themselves. Watching the vicious cycle of history repeating itself again and again due to the weaknesses of human nature and still have enough faith in the human condition to love? Yet here we are - engaged. It was no small feat for me to trust Eric but it's also a massive deal for him to trust me.

I leaned over and put my arm over his chest, placed my palm over his jawline and he turned to face me. I resolutely declared. "No matter how bleak or terrifying your history would have been there was enough good in you to become the man that stands before me today. I promise I will accept everything that is Eric Northman. You don't need to hold back, you can tell me everything and anything."

His eyes turned a deep shade of navy blue, overflowing with emotion. Eric closed them and kissed me down my neck. "You know your eyes are the color of the untainted star spangled sky when I sailed to America?" Eric said quietly. "I woke early that day around the last glimmers of sunset as I knew we were about to dock on Ellis Island…" He proceeded to tell me the story of how he ended up in Ireland, taking the voyage to America as we made soft sweet gentle love. He catered to every spasm and every twitch of need my body hinted and slowly but surely the orgasm flooded the room and I drowned in it. I heard a whisper of "… love you" at the end of his story and I was too blissful to respond.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short chapter to be followed by another short one very soon. Sorry about that, but it's just the way the chapter played itself out. It's quite a lemony chapter but I really wanted them to bond and make love. Nothing monumental happening yet but it will and yes, I haven't forgotten that this is a mystery. Your questions will be resolved. Eventually. ;-p Do let me know what you think about this one, your encouragements help me write faster.**


	17. Engaged

I bounded down the stairs in a bath robe to the kitchen (er… should be a door on the left) after I had my morning shower. Eric was in his daytime slumber when I left him in the light proof bedroom. When I leaned in on his cool body to kiss his lifeless form, it was the first time I got the feeling I was sleeping with a corpse. Ick. Something I am definitely going to have to get over.

I headed towards the well stocked fridge and I'm so glad it was because I was starving! Eric and I stayed up all night talking about mostly him and his history. He told me how he was a bootlegger during the Prohibition, how he eluded the law and the likes of Al Capone in Chicago while they set up their own network of vampire backed speakeasies. I could picture it like one of those black and white gangster films as Eric described how they would glamour the foot soldiers that came in to collect protection money. Sometimes they would pretend to die when they came in with guns only to open up shop at a different location the next night! But I think he was starting me off on his background easy. There were bloodshed in his stories on humans but not by his own hand, we have still yet to broach _that _part of his past. He hinted that he'll tell me something more gruesome that had something to with the Spanish Inquisition being a vampire movement, but he also mentioned a story of human love and courage that he didn't have time to delve into this morning. I'm actually looking forward to both.

I sat down at the dining table with a cup of coffee and the read the paper. We've hardly moved in but Eric already had the paper delivered here. I assume Eric does with all his houses. As I opened the paper there was a massive half page ad for the new synthetic blood brand Sanguine. It boasts not only the conventional flavors of blood type; it also comes in three different ethnicities of Chinese, Indian and Mexican. I made a mental note to ask Eric when he wakes up whether we really taste any different from each other. As I bit down onto my toast I came across a column on page six and alo and behold the columnist was the allusive Bill Compton! My, my he's a busy boy these days. No wonder he doesn't even have time to get back to Pam about Mickey! Bill's article was titled Battle of the Blood. In it he analyzed the increasingly cut throat industry of synthetic blood, since they all basically sold the exact same product. One part was particularly interesting:

_The international patent that the Japanese company Jissei-ketsu could get for commercial use synthetic blood were only 5 years and that expired last year. Pharmaceutical and beverage companies internationally had been biding their time all along, just waiting to pounce into this new lucrative market. The latest research shows that the main source of sustenance for vampires is synthetic blood with a consumption rate of 92% of the population's diet. What's more appealing to these companies is that your target market will not change; vampires are immortal and will live forever. Since all these companies will inadvertently end up selling basically the same thing, the only way to differentiate the brands will be by marketing. The Coca-Cola Company came out with the low end mass market label Red Stuff last year to cater for the less affluent vamp populous and have found their niche. Since younger vampires have been known to have to require a larger amount of blood than older ones, the young image of Coca Cola has hit their target market right on the mark. TrueBlood, on the other hand has the largest share in the mainstream vampire market since The Great Revelation as it had a monopoly on the market as the first available synthetic bottled blood. Now, the new synthetic blood brand Sanguine, is developed by PharmaBolic, a subsidiary of both Pfizer and Anheuser-Busch InBev; one of the largest beverage conglomerates in the world. However, how can a human owned and operated company compete with TrueBlood, of which is bought by the vampires who orchestrated the The Great Revelation themselves? Is it a mere coincidence that Sanguine is launching a massive marketing campaign just when TrueBlood has suffered it's greatest market loss with the yet to be solved mystery of it's tainted product? _

I'm not one to second guess Bill when it comes to research (after all, I only came a far second when it comes to his work) but would companies really do that? I've read a lot of John Grisham fiction, but would corporate America really steep so low to smear another company to the point where they place lives in danger? That would be something to discuss with Bill when I see him next time. Speaking of which, I really should let him know that I'm engaged to Eric. Even though he had handled similar situations dreadfully in the past (dumping me by getting someone else to pay me off, taking Selah Pumphrey to Merlotte's). I reminded myself that I am a better person and I will not let a man that put his undead life on the line to save me find out from a third party that I'm engaged to someone else. I at least owe him the courtesy of a phone call. Which I can't do because the sun is still up. Damn. My courage might falter and I'd have to peel myself away from Eric to do it. Hmmm. I should also tell Jason. He is all the family I've got. I scanned the kitchen and saw a phone on the wall. Jason should have finished his lunch break already but he's never busy anyway. He answered after two rings.

"Stackhouse."

"Jason, it's me."

"Hey sis, wassup? What number are you calling from?"

"Oh, you should keep this number, I'm going to move in here soon."

"Moving in with the vampire already, huh? Do I give out good advice or what?" I can almost see Jason's annoying smirk.

"There's something else Jason."

"What, you're not in trouble or anything? Oh. He's a vampire, he can't get you in that kind of trouble." I know Jason didn't mean to be offensive, it stung a little nonetheless.

"No. No. No. It's not anything like that. Eric asked me to marry him."

"I thought you already were."

"He meant it for real this time, real for me anyway. I said... yes."

"Well you don't do anything half way do ya sis? Are you happy?"

"Uh-huh." I smiled as I saw the sunlight hit my ring and the light was refracted into thousands of tiny rainbows on the kitchen wall. "Yes Jason, I am happy."

"Well let me know if you need any help. Can I tell Calvin?"

"I don't see why not." I'm not sure the HotShot community will be particularly warm to the idea to anyone marrying a vampire, but they're part of Jason's life now and I don't see any harm in the werepanthers finding out about my impending nuptials.

"Cool, I'd talk to ya later then. Congratulations."

"Thanks Jason."

I wanted to call Amelia and let her know, but I haven't thought about the living arrangements yet. I'll let her know when I have a plan. I tried calling was Tara, but there was no answer. I just left a message for her to call back. The only other person I could think of telling was Sam, but I could do that when I get to work later on. My afternoon was wide open and I didn't know what to do with myself. Another thing I'll have to get used to when I'm married to a vampire. Becuase I arrived blind folded, I didn't know my exact location. If I knew where we were I could drive out to Tara's Togs and chat with Tara and maybe even get to sit at the Isabelle table. I felt giddy like a school girl at the thought of preparing for my wedding. It was a nice afternoon and I couldn't help but venture outside.

Somehow between last night and this afternoon the partitions and flood lights were taken away and I got to see what a lonely piece of land we were on. Eric cleared this road just for the purpose of building this house. We were just on a clearing surrounded by woods and road that ran in front of the house. There was something in the mailbox and it was only a few steps away so I ventured out in my bathrobe to get it. No neighbours to comment on my attire here. I don't know how you go about telling the post office there's a new route for their delivery, but I've noticed marketing brochures and catalogues have already found their way to our new mailbox at our new house on a new road. As I shuffled through, I saw two furniture store catalogues. Hmmm... So I set about the rest of the afternoon pacing and mentally picturing how I'd like to decorate the rest of the house.

I was caught off guard by a very naked Eric as he embraced me from behind. His body was telling me exactly what it wants and the bond fueled the feeling mutually. In one swift movement Eric lifted me up towards his hips and my bathrobe dropped on the floor as he swooped his lips on mine. It took every ounce of will power not to succumb to the urgent lust and pull away long enough to say "No. I can't."

Eric continued his onslaught on my other sensitive areas while I squirmed to explain. "Sweetheart, I've got work tonight. Plus I wanted to go and visit Gran's grave before I go home to get ready. Can you drive me back?"

Eric paused and breathed in my scent. "Certainly my love."

I tried my best to express with my eyes that I wish we could continue. Like he was a mind reader (har har) he gave me a quick peck on my neck and said. "Me too."

On our drive back to Bon Temps I noticed that the love knot I tried around his neck before he left town was now tied around Eric's wrist. I traced my fingers around the leather strap and asked.

"Do you like it better around your wrist?"

"It was ripped from my neck when I went hunting with Thalia."

I gave Eric a please explain look and he smiled and continued.

"It's spring Lover, the alligators are moving. It a sort of a sport for us. There's nothing feistier than an amorous male."

"So what do you do? Trap them? Kill them?" I'm truly curious what vampire activity constitutes as sport.

"We fight them. Face on."

"That sounds dangerous."

"We're vampires Lover. There aren't a lot of natural beasts out there that can put up a fight with us, but I'd be lying if it doesn't have a certain element of danger. Just that night one of the males made very true attempt at taking my head off, the strap was caught on it's teeth. I got it back though."

I gasped at the thought of losing Eric because he was playing with alligators.

Sensing my anguish, Eric tried to assure me. "Don't worry Lover, this was a freak accident, it never happened before and never will again. If you're not comfortable with me participating in the activity, I'll sit out next spring." He then lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

I noted maybe I'll buy one of those gator tooth pendants for Eric when he did something nice for me next time.

After Eric parked out front and I made my way to Gran's grave in the cemetery. It was already dark but I don't think Gran will mind as it was the only way I could come here together with Eric. I just wanted to let her know we're getting married like we would if she hadn't pass.

Eric joined me and held my hand. He had picked some flowers from my garden and some wild flowers along the way and placed them on my Gran's grave. He really is so thoughtful when he wanted to be. I think Gran would've liked him. Would Eric had shown the courtesy to drink Gran's sweet tea when he came over? It just dawned on the me the events of that fateful New Years Eve between Eric and I would've turned out very differently if Gran hadn't died. I'd hate to think that what I have with Eric today was only possible due to her death. I'll settle in thinking that God takes and gives what He deems appropriate.

"She was very important to you. You miss her." Eric said.

"MmmHmm." Was all I could manage. I could feel tears brimming up in my eyes, all I had to do was blink and the damn would break.

"She can rest in peace knowing you will be taken care of."

We made our way back to the house and I got ready for work. Eric had to head back to our house to let the cable guy in before he went back to Fangtasia.

Tonight's shift couldn't end fast enough so naturally it dragged on for hours and every time I looked up at the clock no more than fifteen minutes had passed since the last time I checked.

I was getting mixed reception at Merlotte's Since Jason knew about my engagement and inadvertently told his road crew before he told Calvin, the whole town knew I was engaged to some big shot vampire from Shreveport. Some people pretended not to know of such disgraceful news while others came up to congratulate me. A very pregnant Tara busted into Merlotte's with JB in tow and tackled me like a linebacker. I realized she was hugging me when she let me go and started questioning me about the proposal. I never figured Tara would be that happy about me marrying a vampire, given what happened to her in the past. Must be the hormones.

I told Sam when I was in his office to stow my purse away. He just let out a deep breath and asked dejectedly if that's what I want and I told him yes. Sam hugged me and went straight to help in the bar. I got a snippet of his thoughts and he made the resolution to call the girl he met at the video store who gave him her number last week. I only want good things for Sam.

Finally and painstakingly it was nearing towards the end of my shift. I was really looking forward to hear what Eric would tell me about himself tonight. I need to call him to see if he was coming over to pick me up or I'm driving over to the new house. I'm going to need instructions.

That was when it happened.

I was just wiping down the last of my tables when I was doused with the strangest sensation of fear and dread. I looked up and became strangely alert for impending danger when the bar went dull and drained of color. I turned around to ask Sam if something was wrong with the lights but all I managed was to say his name. I've never had a panic attack or mental breakdown before so I can't compare what happened. All I know was that I was suddenly disemboweled and all my insides were falling onto the floor as the wooden floorboard came hurtling towards my face.

* * *

**A/N: Aha! The plot thickens! Here's the deal, things are going to get dark from this point on. It's the unravelling of the mystery that would take two to three more chapters. I could just keep posting th chapters as I finish them or for the sake of everyone's sanity post them all in one go when I'm finished, but that could take at least 2 weeks or more. So would you like your angst a little at a time or all in one go?**


	18. Dreams and Nightmares

**It seems like the eager beavers won out and wants me to publish as I go. So to kind of meet everybody halfway, I'm publishing two chapters at a time. Chapter 19 is being beta'd, so should take only a few hours. For all you folks who wanted all the chapters in one go should wait until at least chapter 20 to come out before you start reading.**

**I don't know if you'll enjoy this...**

* * *

I woke up lying on a grassy hillside underneath the violet sky. Shallow stars were beginning to peep through the opaque shroud of dusk. I noticed a cool finger stroking my cheek.

"Time to get up Sookie, my love."

"Eric?" He was sitting beside me. He looked exceptionally sexy in a cotton white shirt halfway unbuttoned down his chest. Showing off the light curls on his chest. Eric's long blond hair drifted along with the evening breeze. He just sat there silently staring off into the distance.

As I sat up, I thought my head would hurt but it didn't. I could've sworn I hit my head on something but for the life of me I can't remember on what or how. I definitely had the familiar feeling of being knocked out but I'm not feeling the heaviness I had after my previous concussions. Instead as I leaned in on Eric's cool body, I felt oddly relaxed and refreshed; like I would after a massage. I can't be sure because I've never had a massage before, but I could assume it would be like I have no tension in my muscles at all. When I looked around I saw we were just sitting on an expanse of field that reached further than the eye could see. We were perched in a spot overlooking a vast span of ocean that reflected the last remnants of dusk so perfectly that I can't tell where the earth starts and the sky began.

Sensing an awkward silence, the first thing that came into my mind was when did Eric find the time get me here before the sunset? "You're up awfully early today."

"This is one of the places I really wanted to show you."

"It's really beautiful. It's like we're in fairytale. I'm waiting for the unicorn to fly across the sky any minute." I smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder inhaling the dry sweet scent of vampire. "Where are we?" I asked. I hope his answer would lead to the why but somehow even that doesn't seem to matter. There's no where else on the planet I'd rather be.

"This is my home country. Where I was born and raised as a human. When I could tell you the story of my life as a human I wanted to be able to show you just how beautiful it is."

"We're in Sweden?"

"Norway, Lover or the country we now call Norway."

"How did you manage to get me here? Did you drug me like last time?" I punched as hard as I could in his arm. I don't appreciate Eric's idea of surprising me, whether I end up liking it or not.

Eric pulled me in for a deep long kiss. He tasted so good my toes started to tingle. Mmmm.

"Aunt Sookie?"

I instantly broke away from Eric to see who it was. There's only one person in the world who would call me that. What is he doing here halfway around the world? Sure enough I see Hunter standing about ten yards behind me on the incline. On a leash right next to him was a golden retriever sitting obediently, just waiting for instructions to tell him what to do next. It didn't look safe for a small child to have such a large dog on a leash by himself.

"Hunter? Sweetheart? What are you doing here? Where is your father?"

"Aunt Sookie we have to go!" I never saw such an anxious toddler in my life. Then I realized the looming vampire Viking next to me. Of course he's scared.

"This is Eric honey, he's my fiancé and he won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid."

"Aunt Sookie! We have to go NOW! You shouldn't be here. Please go back with me." Hunter is starting to look scared now and I don't know what the hell is going on!

I turned around to see if Eric is teasing the poor boy by showing his fangs or something. Oh. My. Lord. Sweet Jesus. Eric was wearing the pink spandex ensemble he wore when we went to Mike Spencer's orgy!

"What in Sam-nation are you wearing that for?!" The outfit was so tight I could see indentations of his pubic hairs let alone everything else. By God he had a great body! I couldn't help but laugh at how weird everything is. I got up to fetch Hunter. He was obviously too scared of Eric to come over to us.

"Wait." Eric grasped my wrist.

"This is the destination of our honeymoon. I could've spent all day with you in the winter months." Eric looked onto the horizon somberly.

"That's really sweet dear, we could talk about this later alright? Hunter's kind of scared and I want to see if he's okay. Have you seen his father?" Maybe there's just too much confusion, my head started to feel heavy like the prelude to a really bad headache.

"Aunt SOOKIE!" Hunter looked like he wanted to run. I'd better go get him.

"I'll be right there Hunter." This headache is really going to be bad.

Eric looked back at me with his puppy dog eyes and said "You should go with him."

"What are you talking about Eric, I'm already up. See? I'm just going to get Hunter." Geez what's the big deal here?

As I approached Hunter, his golden retriever heeled and started leading him up the plain. "Let's go Aunt Sookie, let's go" he beckoned.

"Wait! Where are we going? I've got to let Eric know." I turned back only to see Eric standing in all his glory in the spandex. Could we get in trouble being around a child like this? "Why are you wearing that silly thing Eric?"

Eric flashed me his cheeky fangy smile and said "Because I want you to smile when you think of me."

I laughed at his silly philosophy and reached out for Hunter's hand.

Darkness. Impenetrable darkness.

Everything is black. Why am I so tired? My limbs are so heavy I could barely lift a finger. It required so much effort that I don't want to move a finger. I heard some voices. I think they're arguing. I was so tired I almost didn't even want to process what I was hearing if I could help it.

"...what's the point? We should end her misery." Said Angry Female Voice.

"No! This is not a matter for us decide." Protested Male Voice.

"Well the person who can decide isn't around anymore! Dr Ludwig has no clue. The human doctor already said her muscles have started to atrophy. Or do you harbor some enjoyment in watching her wither away? Is that what you want? I've never figured you for the type Compton."

"This discussion is pointless. We should get her brother here to decide what he wants to do."

"Good luck in getting any human within ten mile radius of this house! It was hard enough to find that mute to come and take care of her during the day."

Wait. I recognize the sarcastic tone of that voice! Is it Pam? She's arguing with Bill. About me?

"So you suggest we _kill_ her because we don't know what to do with her?" Bill retorted.

Kill me? WHY?

"Whyddoyouwannaquemee...?"

That didn't come out right. I wanted to say something else but my lungs felt deflated. I didn't even want to expend the effort to breath. But I should try. I really should have an input if vampires are deciding whether to kill me or not for some allusive reason.

"Sookie? Darling did you say something?" Bill stroked my cheek with his cool finger.

"Forget it Bill, she's probably just broadcasting some passersby's thoughts."

"No! I think I heard her ask why we want to kill her. Sookie?" As Bill lifted my head I felt my extremities for the first time. My arms and legs were so sore! It was ten times worse than a vigorous work out after not having exercised for a whole year.

"Ow." I croaked.

"Sookie's awake! Pam! She's AWAKE!" Calm down cowboy. I wake up everyday without all this drama. It sure feels like I've been out a while though. Apart from feeling sore, my arms and legs felt heavy and clumsy. I slowly opened my eyes to see the soft glow of Bill by my side and standing at the foot of the bed was a wide eyed Pam. I was in my room at my old house, it was after dark but I had no idea what time. I guess there was no need for Pam or Bill to turn on any lights since they could see perfectly in the dark. Bill propped me up on a few pillows while Pam stared at me. I couldn't interpret anything from her expression and I was too drowsy to do anything about it.

While Bill fussed about and went to fetch me some apple juice the phone rang. Pam turned and walked out of the room to answer the phone. Her reflex was so natural it had me wondering how long has Pam been in my home? What was wrong with me? Where's Eric? Did something happen and I'm left with Bill and Pam again? There's something missing when he's not here and I miss him terribly.

Pam came walking in with the cordless phone and said "Remy Savoy."

There's something niggling in my mind about Hunter so I answered the phone. My voice came out dry as sawdust.

"Sookie? It's Remy." I could hear the stifles of a crying child right beside him.

"Hi Remy. What's up?" I signaled Bill for more juice for my throat. I just realized he's put some True Blood in it for me. Ick. Bill can't seem to remember that blood isn't as vital to human's diet compared to a vampire.

"Sorry to call you in the middle of the night, but Hunter woke up from a horrible nightmare and he's been hysterical. He won't let up until I call you. I'm really sorry about this."

"No problems. I just woke up myself (which is God's honest truth). Does he want to speak to me? You can put him on the phone if you'd like."

"Would you? That would be a great help." I heard some shuffling and I heard a very congested baby's voice.

"Aunt Sookie? Are you okay?" A flash of a violet sunset, grassy plains and Eric came back to me. I'm pretty sure it was a dream but it felt so real.

"Yes Hunter? Nothing's wrong with me little guy. Did you have a nightmare?" I can't attest that I'm really okay but I can't worry about that right at this moment.

"I dreamed you were in a bad place and you won't come home." He sniffled.

"I wasn't anywhere Hunter, I was here all along. Sleeping in my bed." I looked up at Bill and then Pam to get confirmation of this assurance I was offering as I cannot be certain of it myself. Both of them gave me curt nods.

"That's good enough Hunter. We'll have to let Sookie get back to sleep and so do you." Remy said as he took the receiver back. "You really fine?" He asked me.

"I'm okay Remy."

"Well, sorry for the trouble and good night."

"Sweet dreams."

I handed the receiver back to Bill and he just placed it on my night stand and I caught a glimpse of my reflection in my small make up mirror I left there. I was in complete shock as I took stock of myself. I was wearing one of Gran's cotton slips and my skin was pasty and sallow against the white. My hair was a massive matt of tangled mess and I felt all waxy and gross like I hadn't showered in days! I looked like a heroine in on of Tim Burton's films!

"Can any one of you tell me what's going _on_?" I demanded. They better give me some straight answers here. Damn straight.

Bill came and sat by my bed while Pam just stood against the wall and looked away. Even though I know vampires don't smoke she looked like she needed a cigarette.

"How do feel Sookie?" Bill said as he held my hand. Why is it Bill? Where's Eric? Will Bill get into trouble from his Sheriff about this?

"I feel _fine_ and what the fuck does that have to do with anything? Where the _hell_ is Eric?" They both flinched when said Eric's name. Uh-Oh something's wrong. Very wrong. All I could think of was the worst thing that happened to me with an absent lover.

"He didn't go running off with his maker and asked you guys to pay me off did he?" He can't do that! He just asked me to marry him! I felt around for my ring and it wasn't around my finger and I started looking for it. Did he take it back? However, like he knew what I was looking for, Bill got the ring out of his pocket and gave it to me. "Here you go sweetheart, I was keeping it safe for you."

Well that's really inappropriate of Bill, but I remembered my manners.

"Thank you. Where is Eric? Pam? Is he ok? Can you at least call him? I really miss him. Can you tell him I miss him?" Something's not right. Why would I wake up in the middle of the night just missing him like this? I missed him so much I wanted to cry.

The look on Pam's face turned into stone.

"Eric's dead Sookie."

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I did it. Things get a lot worse. If you hang on until the end you'll get all the answers. I don't expect a lot of love for this chapter though...**


	19. Love is the Reason

**Had problems uploading this... sorry about the wait. I'm glad some of you got to read it before it was swallowed by the FF site.**

**A lot of questions answered in this chapter, but not the way you want it to. Angst filled chapter. Consider yourself warned.**

**

* * *

**

"Of course he's dead. All of you are dead." I knew what Pam was referring to but that can't be true.

Bill squeezed my hand and said "He met his final death sweetheart."

"I don't believe you. Either this is some sick joke or you guys are covering for him. I'm going to take a shower." I shot up from the bed on pure adrenaline because my knees wobbled as I walked over to the shower. I turned up the hot water and didn't even want to see the horror that reflected in the mirror and closed the shower curtain.

Yeah right Eric Northman is dead! He had survived God knows what for a thousand years to die in a peaceful generation where there's no war, disease or famine in the state of Louisiana! What are they trying to pull? I was suddenly wary of Bill and Pam. What if they have taken me hostage to threaten Eric? Feeding me lies so I'll be complacent? How did they manage to take me out? Even Neave and Lochlan had to use a spell. I'm pretty sure vampires don't possess any magic. I wrapped myself in my bathrobe and stepped out. When I got out of the shower I saw that my nails were yellow and weak in the bathroom light. They'll have to let me know what happened to me. What's the last thing I remember? Watching the sunset with Eric? That's just a dream. I was at work… Merlotte's… the room draining of color… fainting. I lifted my hair and looked in the mirror, there was a nasty but fading bruise on the right side of my face. It's only got a few small blotches of black and most of it is the green yellowish tinge when bruises begin to heal. I touched it and felt a dull pain. Though I'm miffed about not knowing how long a time has lapsed, I'm glad I didn't have to feel the pain of this bruise.

I walked back into my bedroom and the two of them were on down time. Bill was sitting by my bed and Pam still standing with her back to the wall. Like a television on standby, just waiting for me to click the remote.

"What happened to me at Merlotte's?"

The vampires became alert and gave each other a look. Bill looked up and signaled that I should sit down by the bed. He already had my hair brush in his hand. What's with this guy? I'm not sure how tentative of a situation I'm in, I think it's better to play it safe and comply. On top of that I'm still tired, I could just roll back to sleep if I wanted. Luckily I really didn't want to.

"Do you remember collapsing at the shifter's bar?" Bill asked as he toweled off my hair a bit more. I nodded and he continued. "Sam and your friends at the bar didn't know what to do, so they called 911. After testing you at the hospital for two days they didn't know what happened to you. All they knew was that you were in a coma. That was when Pam found you by calling Sam and took you to Dr. Ludwig."

"How come Pam had to come and get me? Why didn't Eric feel there was something wrong with me? Was I cursed?" I could keep asking the questions, I had a million more.

Bill stopped brushing my hair and turned me aroun d to look at him. "Sookie. That was when it happened. When Eric died. Your bond was so strong you almost went with him. Pam and I asked Sam and we figured it was around the same time that night. It was more than three weeks ago."

No.

No.

No.

NOOOOooooo.

Nonononononononononononono.

A "no" escaped from my lips.

"He went down like the warrior that he is. It took six of them and the element of surprise for them to kill him." Pam said.

My fingers felt numb. When I looked at them they were shaking. My whole body was shaking. I tried to stop but that made it worse. Something was bubbling up inside and I can't stop it. I think I'm going to be sick. I had to control it. I can't breakdown now. I was in a coma for three weeks?

"Why? Who? How?" I stuttered.

Bill placed his arms around me and looked up at Pam. "Do you think it's a reverberation from the bond? Is she going to relapse?"

"Like I would have a clue Compton." Pam sneered.

"Sookie, are you alright?"

"Stop. Treating. Me. Like. A. Child. And. Tell. Me!" I stammered. I'm pretty sure I'm hyperventilating and I'm trying to take some slow deep breaths. Anyone around me sensitive to breathing would have handed me a paper bag by now. Unfortunately, the vampires didn't. So I was left to my own devices.

"It took six vampires to take him down. Four of them were from Victor's area, the other was Mickey also with them was Thalia." Pam said matter-of-factly.

"Thalia?" I questioned. Thalia was old school and unfriendly, but I never knew she harbored any ill will towards Eric! Why would she be part of something like that?

"It goes a lot deeper than that." Bill tried to explain. "From what I could gather, Felipe de Castro was aware of Eric's attachment to you since day one. At first he thought it was a good thing; for Eric to have a weakness that he could use to threaten him with if the situation arose. I think that was why he kept Eric alive amongst the Sheriffs, he could have a easily controllable pawn in a state so far away. However, as time wore on Felipe became aware of Eric's power within the state and what lengths he would go to in order to protect you. He would've been shocked when you two were bound by the ceremonial knife."

"How did you know?" I could only manage short sentences. My sinuses were getting blocked and I'm trying to breathe through my mouth.

Bill answered "As a matter of fact we all were a little taken aback. The ceremonial knife has been the symbol of vampire unions for as far as anyone could remember. In modern times it's only used for contracts that last for at least a century or longer. Since humans don't even live that long… using the ceremonial knife to marry a human was unheard of."

"Eric did that to protect Sookie! He anticipated that de Castro wanted to remove Sookie from Louisiana and he acted preemptively. We are in the open now, he could be bound to whomever he wishes!" Pam proclaimed.

"Though I may agree with you but I don't think Felipe saw it that way. He only saw it as further irrational behavior on Eric's part and he became not just a pawn he can control but…"

"A weak link." I swallowed.

"So to speak. Are you sure you want to hear this now? We could do this another time when you're calm." I gave Bill a death stare and he went ahead. "I was able to put the pieces together when I was expanding my data base in Nevada. When I went deeper into the history of the King of Nevada I found out Felipe de Castro and the fairy Breandan were allies in the Battle of Lough Corrib in 1916. You see, I had always thought it was suspect when the King had called an emergency meeting in Nevada that demanded the attendance of all vampires in the Louisiana area the night before your kidnapping. Eric was extremely unsettled when Felipe said that leaving Bubba around to protect you was enough. I was supposed to go as well but Eric thought it would be prudent if there was at least one of us around to protect you when all the fairy shit was going on, so he asked me if I was willing to risk retribution for not going to the meeting in Nevada and I complied."

"Is that why he couldn't come save me?"

Pam's eyes widened. "He never told you?"

A few tears escaped my eyes as I shook my head and dropped on my robe. We never got around to that and it doesn't matter anymore.

"Sookie, I've never seen my sire so anxious. I felt it in his blood that he knew the moment you were taken. He would've flown right back to save you if he could, but he couldn't leave all of us at the mercy of the King without him there and all of us not showing up for an emergency summit was an invitation for them to slaughter us. At this point he knew it was more than coincidence. So he called your grandfather to help. I cannot describe how torn up he was when he felt you were tortured. He nearly lost consciousness in the meeting we were attending at the time. I've never felt anything like it in all the time I've walked the Earth with him."

I can't believe so many people had it in for me and I kept shaking my head. A black hole is developing in my chest and hugged my knees for comfort.

"We believe that Felipe had a line in with Breandan and gave him the opportunity to get you when your protection was at it's thinnest. That way, you would've been taken out of the picture and Felipe's hands were clean. What he didn't factor in was how determined both Niall and Eric were in protecting you. When I first got to Nevada I overheard Victor and Felipe talking about how serious the situation is since they see that Eric was willing to sacrifice Clancy and even me to save you. They thought that Eric had completely lost it and they couldn't risk having such a volatile vampire in charge of the most lucrative part of Louisiana. They thought they were doing me a favor by helping me get away from Eric! But it wasn't until I got the email from Pam asking about Mickey that I figured out what kind of plans they had."

By this time Bill had wrapped my blanket around me and Pam was sitting on the other side of the bed holding my hand.

"I searched the database and found that Mickey has a long line of debtors all around the country, but the one of whom he owed the most money who coincidentally also had the most power to suppress his other debtors was Victor Madden. I suspect Mickey was the one that slipped the silver laced TrueBlood in your possession a few months ago. Felipe and Victor wanted to weaken Eric and force him to step down as Sheriff. That way everything will remain in order with no risk of an uprising from those who owe fealty to Eric. "

"Master and I went through that theory. He deemed it highly impossible. How could Mickey be sure that Master was the one who drank the blood?" Pam interjected.

"He could've known that Sookie was going to get blood for Eric if they were watching the house. Don't forget they had your best tracker as their spy."

"Oh yes, Thalia." acknowledged Pam.

"How did Thalia get involved? What has she got to do with all this?" She went gator hunting with Eric. Was the almost accident Eric had with the alligator another botched attempt for his life?

"We have since found out that Thalia were once nest mates with the Berts centuries and centuries ago. Though she never formed any formal allegiance with Sophie Anne, she was very close to the group a long time ago. I speculate that she was the one that told Sigebert about the whereabouts of Eric that night of the attack shortly after the takeover. Felipe being there should have been a coincidence but he subsequently found out who the informant was and used it against Thalia. She was the only one that got off scot free with killing Eric. Felipe pardoned her and gave her a spot in the Nevada desert where she could hunt as she pleased. I wouldn't be surprised if granting Thalia free reign in her own little area was used to sweeten the deal for her to spy for them. That night, the six of them were waiting for Eric at your new home. They were just supposed to abduct him and drain him."

Oh no. The server the night Eric proposed was a fan of Thalia's. He must've been the one who told her where our new home was!

"They totally underestimated Eric and not only did he put up a fight, he identified all of them." Pam declared proudly.

"Apparently, it was never their intent to kill Eric. Eric dying would cause too much upheaval in a tentative state that went through too much already. They just didn't want him as Sheriff anymore without outright demoting him. To be honest, they couldn't fault Eric when it came to his work." Bill continued.

"Then why… why?" I couldn't control my tears anymore and the dam broke.

"It was Mickey. He lost control with you and he did with Eric as well. From what Pam told me, your friend's spell saved more than just you that day Mickey attacked you, I think it saved him from getting into world of trouble as well. He was supposed to place the tainted blood in your basket and spread some out across the state to make it seem like an accident. Felipe and Victor were very thorough in their plan, it would appear as an unfortunate accident if they succeeded and if not, no-one would suspect a thing because there were other victims…"

I couldn't listen anymore. So it was all because of me, because Eric loved a human too much.

My heart was just bleeding tears into my eyes and the more I cried the worse the pain got. But I didn't care, I deserved it. I deserve all the pain in the world because Eric isn't here anymore.

"I'm so sorry Sookie." Bill lamented "I tried to warn you and Eric but Felipe and Victor had me under close watch. They were monitoring my emails and wouldn't let me near a computer after I got the email from Pam. I was shifted from one location to another to do press releases and I had no idea where I was going one day to the next. They even hired a "secretary" to handle all my correspondence and I barely had enough alone time with Bubba to give him instructions to pass the message on to you. When that failed, I thought I could meet with you instead when I was able to change my flight to New York to stop over at Shreveport but the "secretary" caught on and changed my flight to go there directly. I'm so so sorry. All of this wouldn't have happened if I didn't leave you."

I don't care. It doesn't matter. Eric is dead and it's all my fault.

After for I don't know how long, my tears have stopped but I kept sobbing. The three of us were lying on my bed, Bill had his arm around me and Pam kept holding my hand.

Pam looked at me with a blood rimmed eyes and said "Sookie you need to rest."

So that's what it's like to be glamoured.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me, there's at least 2 more chapters before I could wrap this up. Unfortunately more angst to come. Keep reading. Trust me, it'll be worth it.**


	20. Closets and Basements

**This chapter just grew and grew to the longest chapter in the story so far, so I thought I'll post it first. More questions answered. Extreme blood, gore and violence towards the end. Please just skip the bit from the warehouse onwards if you have a weak stomach. I'm not being dramatic. It's not for everyone. I'll leave it up to you to decide.**

* * *

I woke up feeling like a hollow aluminum can.

Sunlight peeked through my curtains in my darkened bedroom. The radio clock glowed 11:30am. Did last night really happen? I'm alone in bed. Of course, it's daylight and even if the vampires were here last night they would've left for their respective daytime resting places. Maybe I just had a horrible nightmare. I drew a deep breath and decided to get out of bed. I would turn on the TV and find out that it is Good Friday and find that I have not been in a coma for three weeks. Eric would…

Eric.

An invisible hand gave my heart a squeeze when I thought of him. Telling me the pain I felt was very very real.

I let out a yelp as I saw an outline of a person sitting in the armchair at the corner, he sat perfectly still one hand holding up a small flashlight as he read. Completely bald, but with slightly pointy ears he looked like a friendly version of Gollum from Lord of the Rings. He hadn't stirred and his brain was slowly humming through the contents of a book like I hadn't disrupted his reading at all.

"Hello Sookie. Glad to see you up and about. We thought we'd lost you and was just left with the body."

I had to adjust my line of sight to see Dr Ludwig waddling in. How many people have been traipsing about in my house without my knowledge?!

"Is he with you?" I indicated to the silent man on my armchair. He'd actually noticed Dr. Ludwig and my presence now and put down his book. He actually had a very friendly smile.

"You mean Arthur? No. He's just here to look after you when you were out. I guess no-one told him his services aren't necessary anymore." Dr Ludwig hobbled over to where Arthur was seated, she was just eye level standing up with him sitting down. "Arthur, I think you can go home now, Sookie's awake." She indicated to me. Arthur then made some gestures with his hands, Dr. Ludwig nodded and came back towards me, while Arthur got up and headed out of the bedroom. I wonder if it will be condescending if I squat down to face her as it would also seem rude if I talk down to her. I decided to be discreet and sat at the foot of my bed.

"He said that he's paid to the end of the week so he'll stick around until then. You'll probably need someone to take care of you a little while you recuperate. You've lost quite a bit of muscle mass." Dr. Ludwig said as she pinched my thighs. Yikes! Dr. Ludwig had always been less sensitive than normal doctors and for some reason I felt violated, I shook my head to shake that sensation off. Dr. Ludwig gave me a inquisitive glance and started examining me just like a regular doctor to begin with; stick out your tongue; flashlight in the eye, that sort of thing.

"Dr Ludwig? Is Arthur deaf?"

"Yes he is dear." She answered as she started testing my reflexes.

I remembered Pam mentioning that they needed to find "a mute" especially to look after me during the day, when they were obviously unavailable to do so themselves. "Do you know why I needed someone like Arthur in particular to look after me?" I'm not going to use an outdated term like Pam.

Dr Ludwig placed her hands on her hips bracing herself for a long story. It also made her look wider than she is tall. "Well, when Pamela called me to come here to see you three weeks ago, you were pretty much gone. Honestly there's nothing much I could do at that stage, we were afraid you were like Renfield. To tell you the truth these things aren't really my specialty."

"So technically, what happened to me?" I had to be direct. I don't think I'll ever be able to wrap my head around what _is_ Dr Ludwig's specialty.

"You don't know you silly girl? You're soul was torn. Well now we know it was torn since you came back. When I first saw you I thought your soul had left your body in an attempt to follow the bond. You were unresponsive to _everything _I tried. I managed to get you conscious with a mandrake infusion, however, the lights were on but nobody was home."

O-kay. Like I knew anything could happen to my soul! There are many people out there who don't even believe humans have souls anymore Dr. Ludwig! But I kept my mouth shut. Gran wouldn't have approved of such reprieve.

Dr Ludwig asked me to lie on the bed while she threw some kind dust on me and started to examine me with a black light. I kept sneezing from the dust and she took the opportunity to tell me more about what happened in the last few weeks.

"A telepath like you is rare but to have one where the soul is absent is a first not only for me but first ever to be documented." She smiled proudly and I felt like a science project. "We didn't notice the problem until the shifter and your brother came to visit you."

"What problem was that?"

"You started to broadcast everyone's thoughts out loud, their fears and their pity about your situation. Well that was what I heard when they came over anyway. The shifter became really uncomfortable when you broadcasted your brother's idle thoughts about if you have a will for the house and since he's your only family left he should be the one to inherit it." Dr. Ludwig chuckled. I didn't find that the least bit funny. How embarrassing. Not just for Jason and Sam, but for me as well.

"It became apparent that humans shouldn't visit you unless they want to face the worst of themselves, so Bill just told the townsfolk that you were transferred to the ICU at Willis Knighton because of a tumor. Everyone else just stayed away. Bill was the one who insisted that there should be someone to care for you during the day in case you wake up. I guess he was the only one who had hope you will. It took us a whole week to find Arthur. He was a former patient of mine. It turned out he was perfect for the job."

This confirmed my suspicion that Arthur wasn't completely human. Maybe he was part elf?

"Well your chakra and aura is healing nicely, which indicates your soul isn't far behind." Dr. Ludwig turned off the black light and nodded satisfactorily.

It's strange how I don't feel like I'm healing. I still feel like there's a huge gaping hole where my heart used to be. So I asked "When will the effects of the bond wear off?"

Dr. Ludwig gave me the most incredulous look and said. "Sookie, the vampire is nothing but ashes, there is no blood to be bound with. Your soul has returned and it is what it is. You are your own person now."

"So what I'm feeling is –"

"Your own emotions. Yes."

I started to cry again. I couldn't help it. I feel every fiber of my being implode with grief. I still missed him, I craved his touch and I would be ecstatic if I could see him again. I realized all the feelings I've ever had for Eric was mine all along. It hurts so much because I love him and part of me had died with him. I tried to keep my composure, but the tears just kept coming.

Dr Ludwig patted my shoulder. "There there. You shouldn't waste the life that Eric had fought so hard to protect. It's a wonderful day. Why don't you go out and enjoy it." She quickly climbed back down from the bed to the floor to pack up her equipment and proceeded to leave.

As I waited for her to leave the room so I could have a proper breakdown, the phone rang. Can't I have a proper depressive meltdown in peace?! I can't catch a break. Dr. Ludwig gave me one last glance and shook her head before she left the room. The phone was still on my night stand and I answered it. It was Mr. Cataliades.

"My dear Miss Sookie. I won't ask how you are given the trauma you've just been through, but may I impose on you for a moment?"

I couldn't make the decision whether I preferred to crying my eyes out or being distracted from crying my eyes out, so I opted for the polite choice. There's no need to be dismissive to anyone in favor of being temperamental. "Please go ahead Mr. Cataliades."

"There's a case at hand that I would normally deal with at a more appropriate time. However recent turn of events had subjected me to a conflict of interest. I have to inform you to seek separate legal advice as soon as possible."

I searched my tired brain to see if I remember having any business issues left over with Hadley's estate. I remember that it was resolved and executed fully. So I wouldn't appear too flaky if I asked. "Which case is that Mr. Cataliades?"

"The late Sheriff Northman's estate."

I let out a gasp. Mr. C was right, this is a very inappropriate time. What's in Eric's will is the last thing I want to think about or deal with at the moment.

"Mr. Cataliades, I really can't… can't you just -"

"Regretfully my dear, I think it's prudent that you seek separate council to represent your interests as soon as possible. The estate is worth over sixteen million in cash alone not to mention other assets. It would have been a lot more if the beneficiary owners of his offshore company accounts aren't being contested. It is not a matter that should be taken lightly Miss Sookie."

Sixteen million? In cash? From Eric?

"Could there have been a mistake? When was this arranged?" Maybe Eric meant someone else or he wanted me to keep it for someone else.

"There's no mistake Miss Sookie." Mr. Cataliades tone had an edge of annoyance. "The last will and testament of Sheriff Northman is ironclad, as far as assets in his private name are concerned. Though we haven't had time to finalize the will to encompass all his offshore accounts and assets. When he showed up at my office a few weeks ago he seemed distraught at his own mortality and wanted to make sure you would be taken care of should any misfortune befallen upon him. He was quite concerned of your well being should anything happen to him. Sheriff Northman seemed intrigued that according to human laws, a legal marriage will constitute you entitled to his assets. It's a shame, Sookie. He informed me of his impending nuptials with you. I know he didn't get the chance to fulfill them but at least you can take comfort in his intentions. You have my sincerest condolences."

My acknowledgement came out as a whimper.

"I will refer this case to a colleague also within the community, you'll need someone with experience dealing with vampires since the case is being contested by the King of Nevada himself."

Am I hearing this correctly? "Excuse me Mr. Cataliades? Can you run that by me again?"

"The King of Nevada is contesting that the beneficiary owner of Sheriff Northman's offshore company accounts belongs to regime and are not solely owned by Sheriff Northman. It is a difficult case as Sheriff Northman has had to use a lot of these accounts to hide his assets throughout the centuries since vampires' existence were largely concealed until a few years ago. I can assure you Miss Sookie that I would've fought tooth and nail for you on this, however the King has precedence as my client before you in regards to this case."

I took a deep breath to steady my voice. Mr. Cataliades is only the messenger I reminded myself and I really don't want to get on the bad side of a demon, full blooded or not.

"Thank you Mr. Cataliades. I understand." I said with gritted teeth. I can hear the squeak of my hands tightening around the handset.

"I'll get Diantha to deliver the necessary documents for you to sign when it's ready."

I was livid. I threw the receiver on the floor as anger pulsed through me like electricity. Not only had Felipe orchestrated the debacle that killed Eric out of paranoid fear in his quest for domination. He's got the selfish gall to go after Eric's assets. I couldn't care less what Eric left for me, but how dare Felipe have the audacity to take advantage of the situation like that! HOW _dare _he! His ugly greed left a bitter taste in my mouth and I was so angry I couldn't sit or stand still. I wanted to rip everything apart and throw it at the whole Nevada regime. I could even strap a bomb to my chest and blow up the whole state of Nevada if it meant I could kill Felipe and Victor.

My whole body was screaming for action and I could do nothing but pace around the room, my mind was in such a haze of anger that I couldn't even think. Finally it clicked in my brain that I've wanted to clear out the closet for a while and I just opened the closet door and started throwing things out. I know that was a far cry from wreaking havoc but my body craved action and that was the only available option I had at this point. Working up a sweat from just throwing things into a keep and throw away pile, I came across a leather travel pouch that I've never used. When I heard the sounds of it's tinkering contents, my blood froze and I remembered the contents of that pouch.

At some point of my cleaning frenzy I must've found a portable radio and turned it on because I could hear Lady Antebellum in the background. I sat down and emptied the bullets into my hand. It's the first time I've taken good look at them collectively. The largest bullet was the one I sucked out of Eric's chest in Dallas. Smallest was the one Debbie Pelt fired at me. The third one was the one Eric took for me when the were stopped us by the road. All three bullets were mangled and caked with blood; Eric's blood. I didn't know why I kept them before, but it felt like a good idea at the time even if they were only a memento to how many of them I've dodged. Now they are memories of how many times Eric had saved my life.

Like a fire extinguished with ice water, the buzz from my anger and the draw of sadness canceled each other out and I was exhausted. Then I started to hear the words of next the song on the radio.

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

The tune tugged my heart strings as I listened to Kelly Clarkson croon

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

"I love you and I'll never forget you Eric." I said before I faded out.

***

"Get up."

I could hear the tapping of heels right next to my ear. I opened my eyes to see a disgusted Pam looking down both literally and metaphorically on me.

"Get up Sookie." Pam said again, looking totally peeved she had to repeat herself.

I'm still lying on the floor outside the closet with my Gran's afghan covering me. Oh yeah. I was cleaning. Looking at the two piles of junk outside of the half emptied closet, I think I've made a bigger mess in my attempt to clear it. I gingerly got up feeling all the aches and pains of having slept on the cold hard floor.

"Go and get a shower, you certainly look like you need one." Pam said as she threw some of my clothes at me.

I obediently went into the bathroom because I had nothing else to do but follow her instructions. Well _excuse me_ if I'm not functioning as well as you! I've only dealt with losing Eric yesterday! Not three weeks – but then I haven't been by Eric's side for over a hundred years. I don't know how vampires deal with grief or whether they felt any, but the bloody tears in Pam's eyes last night were real enough. I filed away my cynicism for another day whiled I toweled off. I hung the travel pouch with the bullets around my neck and tucked it in my sweater. Somehow it made me feel closer to Eric. I checked in the mirror to make sure that I looked decent and joined Pam in kitchen. She had reheated some soup.

"Eat up." She said handing me a spoon. "You'll need your strength."

"You made me soup!?" I was astonished.

"I just reheated it. Arthur made it for you."

"Oh. It means a lot that you reheated it anyway. Thank you." So it must've been Arthur who covered me with the afghan too. Bless him.

"You're welcome." Pam answered curtly.

As I sat there eating soup I was wondering what I'll need my strength for. That question and a lot of other ones were answered when Bill came bursting through my front door.

"Pam, you're not serious! You're taking her with you?"

"None of your business Compton and stay out of it."

"Sookie, I can't believe you would actively want to take part in anything like that!"

Bill must've seen the confusion on my face because he then said to Pam "You haven't told her yet have you?"

"As your Sheriff I don't have to answer any of your questions Compton."

"Sookie is mine Pam, you have to ask me in all matters concerning her."

"Wait a minute!" I butted in. I hate it when vampires talk about you like you're not in the room.

"Pam, you're sheriff now?!"

With a hand on her hip, Pam turned to face me and answered "De Castro didn't want to risk an uprising by replacing Eric with a Nevada vamp, so he got the most likely candidate to cause trouble to take the job. I got the job by default. Which, unlike some things can be carried over." Pam said giving Bill the coldest sideway glance.

"Bill, the last I checked I'm not your anything." I know what I'm saying is very rude so I said it with a smile. I hope Bill gets the message.

"If it serves to better protect you, I would take you by force if I have to."

"What were your plans for me Pam anyway?" I continued my smile to ask. The tension was building and I knew the energy level in the room can change at a drop of coin.

"Not for you Sookie, I had some plans _with_ you. It was going to be a surprise, but Compton came in and spoiled everything." Pam pouted. Sometimes Pam could just scare you by doing normal girly things.

"So what were you going to do _with_ me?" Images of Pam taking me shopping and sharing a meal at a café to lift my spirits popped into my mind. Not a total impossibility, especially Dear Abby had mentioned it before. But I doubt Bill would've busted in on us like this if that was on the schedule.

"Haven't you been curious how we knew so many details about what happened with Eric?" Bill said darkly.

"I'd thought – " Actually I'd thought they had launched their own investigation or something, but in retrospect there are a lot of details like motive that you just can't guess at.

"You see, we have been given a peace offering to appease us of the loss of our noble leader. I get to go play with him at my leisure for the next year."

"Mickey?" I speculated.

"Sookie, this isn't something really you want to get involved with." Bill said resting his hand on my shoulder.

How dare she be subservient to the fool that was behind all this! Does Eric mean that little to her? "Is that all it took to buy you off Pam? A promotion and a toy!" I snapped.

Pam slammed her fist on the kitchen table so hard it left a dent, then her fangs were an inch of my face. I didn't falter. Nothing scares a person who had lost everything. Bill was standing in between us, poised for a fight with Pam.

"Don't you _doubt_ my loyalty to my master, human! I know full well who had a hand in all this. I will achieve nothing but self destruction if I went head on against those a hundred times more powerful than me! I will avenge my master when the time is right. You will not understand that I have all eternity to achieve this!"

She's right. I know she's right. It's just so undignified, but I guess pride takes a far second to survival with vampires. I cast my eyes down as I thought of this and Pam took that as me backing down.

"Meanwhile dearest Sookie, we can take out our anger and frustrations with the wretch who had implemented the King's plans so poorly." Pam sat back down at her seat and Bill relaxed. "Now I do understand if it's beyond your human sensibilities to inflict some pain. I get that." She gave another sideways glance to Bill. "I'm merely offering you the opportunity for closure. You can choose to stay home and continue moping if that suits you." I was quickly trying figure out if torture is something I was capable of when Pam added "By the way, I take it that Mr. Cataliades was able to get a hold of you today? I've left a message to tell him you were awake so that he could talk to you." Pam knew what she was doing and she had pushed my buttons very effectively. Anger I felt earlier today came surging back, spreading across my chest like a brush fire.

"When are we leaving? I'm coming with you."

"Sookie. No!" Cried Bill.

"She's made her decision Compton and there's nothing you can do about it. If you try to pull that she's yours shit on me then Sookie will simply be _mine_ and I'll drink her blood right now if that's what it takes!"

I nodded in agreement with Pam. Bill looked like a wounded animal as he slumped back on the chair. Without a moment to waste I turned and headed out to front door and Pam overtook me to her brand new white Escalade. How fitting for a female sheriff! Just as Pam turned on the ignition the back door opened and Bill was scowling in the back seat.

"What do you want _now _Compton!"

"Just because you talked her into it doesn't mean I can't try to talk her out of it!" Pam is ticked. Her fangs were out. I'm getting the vibe that it is out of courtesy to me that Pam hadn't exercised the Sheriff muscles on Bill yet and I don't want things to turn ugly. I can't lose anyone else anymore.

"Just let him say his piece Pam. I won't change my mind."

Pam just turned on the stereo and turned up the volume to some loud metal. It's not really my kind of music, but it does get you pumped up. We drove in silence most of the way while I envisioned the nasty things I could do to Mickey. I haven't had much experience with torture but my own, so I referenced the worst that Neave and Lochlan did to me. It actually brought satisfaction to me knowing Mickey would heal and I could torture him over and over again Bill leaned forward to the back of my seat and took the opportunity to speak to me when Pam's CD ended.

"Sookie you don't want to do this. As much hate as you think you have, what you think you are purging takes much more away from you. It changes you as a person. I've seen this happen to many good men after they've fired their first bullet that took a life. For many, just that one human life torments their soul forever. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Please reconsider. It's not your nature."

"Where here." Pam chimed as she pulled into an old warehouse. Just in the nick of time. I didn't want to reflect on what Bill had just said.

As Pam led me into the warehouse and down a narrow staircase. I noticed the unmistakable stench of rotten meat.

"No time to get squeamish now." Pam smiled with her fangs out.

"Don't you think you should prep her first? For what she's about to see? You don't want her to walk in and start throwing up and crying do you?" Bill said with a cocking his eyebrow to Pam.

"Will you do that?" Pam looked at me sternly.

I've never been one to like blood and gore, I have never seen any of the Saw installments. I remembered when Jason borrowed Silence of the Lambs to watch when we were in high school I had to have the light on in my room at night that whole week. Bill was right. Better be prepared.

"Better you let me know what to expect so I'm not caught off guard. We don't want to lose the upper hand when we walk in." I said.

Pam blew and unnecessary breath, exasperated that I was keeping her from her fun. "Well, you know we don't need air to survive, but water affects our bodies the same way it does humans, it expands and softens our tissue just the same. I've kept Mickey suspended in water so things just slough off like butter." She leered. I just remembered what a crinkled pale mess Waldo was when I saw him. Good. Mickey deserved some permanent damage.

"I've also sawed off his arms and legs. You know they grow back. But painfully. So the wretch is in pain ALL the time. In addition I've added some resistance on his appendages so even when his limbs do recover after his sentence is served, he'll need to remove them again for them to grow back normally." Pam's eyes were glowing and I didn't know if it was from anger, pleasure or maybe both.

"What do you mean by resistance?" I wanted to know everything to expect. No room for mercy.

"Like how they shape a bonsai tree Sookie." Bill interjected. "You can turn back with me, go home and take one of those big long baths that you love if you want. I'll take you back right now, just say the word."

Appealing as that sounds compared to standing in the stinking stench of this dungeon, I knew what I had to do.

"Pam? Can you tell me exactly how Mickey kill Eric?"

With a disgusted smirk on her face Pam answered "Victor's men, Mickey and Thalia were waiting for him inside the house. They were gloved to take him down with silver chains. My master put up a worthy fight as from what I could see as most of the front porch and yard are pretty much destroyed. They finally had him bound in chains when Master said he could smell Mickey's cheap shoes and desperation a mile away. Eric had hurt Mickey's pride and he choked him with the silver chain and subsequently beheaded him. The useless piece of shit needed four other people to hold Eric down for him!"

Knowing that Mickey killed Eric out of malice was the shot of adrenaline I needed.

"Have you guys had the funeral yet?" It never occurred to me to ask.

"My master has returned to the earth as ashes, we do not mourn the dead like humans."

"Then I'm ready to get my closure." I stepped forward to enter the basement door.

"Good." Pam handed me a leather bound and covered dagger. "I prepared something in silver just for you."

When she opened the door the stench knocked me over like a truck but I stood my ground. The basement of the warehouse was all concrete, about the size of a six to eight car garage with harsh white neon lights on the ceiling. This must've been the cooler or freezer for whatever the warehouse was for back in it's day. When Pam turned on the lights in the room I felt my stomach fill with ice. The blood and other substances spattered and caked around the walls were the most frightening things I've ever seen.

Suspended in chains from the celing was a massive urn about the size of an oil drum. Mickey's head was sticking out from the top. As fast as lightening Pam leapt on top of the urn and with one swift motion the whole thing came crashing down onto the floor. Mickey's naked and mangled body landed with a wet splat and I could tell that his back was already in shreds. The hollow cry by the barely corporeal form chilled me to the bones.

"I have a surprise for you mutt! Sookie is here to pay her respects."

"I've had more than two bitches at a time." Mickey weakly chuckled.

I then noticed Pam had a whip in her hand and lashed one across Mickey's face. "Just keep talking, I don't even need an excuse." Pam leered.

I pushed the sick feeling rising in my stomach by taking a quick breath with my mouth and walked a few steps closer. Mickey's stunted arms and legs were bound with razor wire. His arms and legs seem to try to be growing back but it's been splintered by the wire. If I blurred my vision, he looks like a squirming octopus with a human head. I tried to remember where Neave and Lochlan had cut or sliced me where it hurt the most and I tried to approach the skin on his inner thigh. I would say this; anyone who had tried to kill a live chicken for the first time would understand how I'm feeling right now. It's really not as easy as you planned it would be, no matter how many times you go through it in your head.

By this time Mickey's lips are almost healed and his crazed bloodshot eyes looked at me straight in the eye. "You know he screamed your name like a little girl before he died, that was right before I sliced open his voice box-" Both Pam and I reacted at the same time, she whipped him so hard in the face I could see his jawbone all the way to his teeth, while I jabbed the dagger on Mickey's inner thigh and twisted the knife. I think what I did hurt more than Pam's whip because one of Mickey's stumps jerked and I was standing too close. The most weakened vampire is still stronger than the average human and I was thrown to the back wall. I must've scraped the scar on my left thigh when I landed because my insides tightened at the memory of Eric inside me.

As I steadied myself, I sobbed. Eric had succeeded in purging Neave and Lochlan's influence on me and here I was inviting them back into my mind for vengeance. That is one thing Eric had specifically said he didn't want. I managed to stand up and walk back over to Pam and Mickey. His lips had started to heal again and he just shouted "One for Mickey and zero for the sheriff's sloppy seconds! Woo-hoo!" I saw that the silver dagger was still smoking in his thigh, I reached over and pull it out. Mickey let out a wolf like howl and said "This is what I do for fun you useless cunt, bring it on!" I don't know how it's possible but he managed to say up yours with the proper equipment rather than what the finger represents. I put the leather sheath back on the dagger and handed it back for Pam.

"I don't need this anymore" and I turned my back and walked out.

I didn't need to look to see what Pam did with the dagger after that.

Bill was waiting for me outside the door. I can't deal with him right now, I just wanted to be alone so I kept walking.

"Sookie." Bill said as he grabbed my arm. I just paused, but didn't look back. "Let me take you home."

"I'm not sure where I want to go. So you don't need to take me anywhere."

"I promised your grandfather I will take care of you. I will not go back on my word."

"When did you speak with Niall?" My great-grandfather had permanently sealed off the Fae world from the humans, but I have no idea if we could still communicate with them.

"When we were looking for you, we had a lot of time to talk. I made my intentions for you clear and he gave me his blessing."

Right before Bill was poisoned within an inch of his life.

"Stay away from me Bill. I'm not good for anyone" and I continued up the stairs.

"What are you talking about Sookie?" Bill asked as he followed me out of the warehouse.

"My grandmother died because I was dating a vampire, you get poisoned because you want to save me, and Eric gets killed right after he proposes. Even Quinn gets a broken jaw just because he wanted to speak to me. I think there's a pretty obvious pattern forming here!"

"You can't internalize all that! That's your grief talking."

Anger came out of nowhere but I'm pretty sure he wasn't the cause of all of it. Unfortunately for Bill, it all went straight at him. "Oh. So you do know that I'm grieving! By the way you're behaving I thought you'd start wearing Eric's shoes! I've just lost the _love of my life_! I'm not going to forget him, _ever_! I know you've done a lot for me and I thank you but that's all I can give you right now. If you appreciate me half as much as you say you do then just stay away Bill and leave me the _fuck_ alone."

My little outburst stopped Bill in his tracks and he didn't follow. At least not in a way I can detect anyway.

So Niall meant Bill when he said the vampire loves you. I guess fairies aren't omniscient.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Will you read the last chapter? Don't you want to find out what happened with Amelia? For those who are turned off by the warehouse scene, all I can say is I warned you.**

**The Kelly Clarkson song is called "Already Gone" just in case you didn't know. Even though it's a pop song, I was touched by it's lyrics when I was listening to the radio while I was writing this chapter and I felt Sookie would too. So I included it.**


	21. Accidents

Merry Christmas everyone! Here's the last chapter.

* * *

I had no idea where I was so I just kept walking a straight line. Straight lines eventually lead to somewhere right? I had my wallet and cell phone in my pocket, I can always call a cab when I see a street sign and locate where I am. I'm not too worried.

The whole area I'm in is a sad deserted part of town. Graffiti was rampant on almost every wall and there was so much of it, some of the murals overlapped. I guess graffiti artists need a fresh coat of paint once in a while too. Where there weren't walls covered with layers of graffiti, there were rusty fences overhung with coils of rusty barbed wires. The only thing they were protecting was overgrown grass, so I guess that's enough. I don't know how long I was walking as I passed abandoned building after building, old abandoned warehouse after warehouse. It makes sense though. Where else would you keep a monstrosity that you could torture without anyone noticing? Pam couldn't have picked a better area. I haven't even seen a car pass by, let alone people.

The night was growing chilly and I walked started crossing and rubbing my arms. I'm definitely looking up more to look for street signs. The moment is over and I want to go home. Spotting something reflective that could be a street sign on the opposite side, I crossed over to take a closer look. The stupid sign was so old and covered in dirt I could hardly make out what it says. I could make out W-I-L-L but that could be a combination of things. Willis, Williams, Willow? I walked around the corner to see if I'll have better luck with the cross street, when I heard a sound.

I knew I should've walked away, or in retrospect given Bill or Pam a call.

Here I was squinting in the abysmal street light trying to decipher the names on a sign when I heard scuffling in a back alley. I peered over to take a look to see if it was my imagination when a spray of blood (or something else that is dark and sticky) hit the sidewalk. I could only see the dark silhouettes of what looked like a few people, but one of them was getting very beat up. I saw the gleam of brass knuckles as a thick arm went for another blow to the stomach.

"Is that… the best… you… can… do?" gasped Mr. Getting Beaten Up.

"Plenty more where that came from Mother Fucker!" Said Strongarm No.1

Mr. Getting Beaten Up already had his back to the wall and looked like he would collapse any minute.

"Killing you would be too easy. I want you to hurt." Said Strongarm No.2 and I saw the gleam of a knife.

Not again, was what went through my mind. I've had too much violence and bloodshed to last a lifetime in the past few days! You see, the street smart would just scuttle on by. Some folks may even call the police. Me? I had to open my big mouth. People would blame it on me having had too much vampire blood; it messed with my good sense. Friends would say that I was too use to having either vamp, were or just some form of supe as back-up. I think I was just too stupid.

"Stop! You're going to kill him!" I yelled into the alley.

"So here's the sweet lady!" Snickered Strongarm No. 2. They came out of the shadows and I knew immediately I'm in a world of trouble. First of all, these guys were only were humans but they are big, thick muscled, massive humans. They were professional hitmen and they want something about a girl from Mr. Getting Beaten Up. Now they think I am the girl in question. Shit! "Wait! I don't know him, I was just passing by!"

"What were you doing around here? Shopping?" Said Strongarm No.1. He actually had the tattoo of a peacock feather on his forearm and I wondered if that meant anything or he was feeling effeminate when he was getting it done.

"I'm actually lost." Lost after I was torturing vampire you assholes!

"We'll help you find your way sweet thing." Uh-Oh. Double triple uh-oh. They don't think I'm telling the truth and even if I am they don't care. Strongarm No. 2 was already thinking lewd thoughts. Shit shit shit shit shit.

"Wait, I don't know her…" came the raspy voice of Mr. Getting Beaten Up as he staggered to out of alley. Strongarm No. 2 was closest to him and he was already reeling for a punch. Mr. Getting Beaten Up was faster; he stretched out his long arm and swiftly had Strongarm No. 2 in a rear choke. I closed my eyes for second to see if I could read his thoughts and what he was about to do next, but his mind was so focused on survival and reacting I couldn't get a clear read. Meanwhile, Strongarm No. 1 caught me unawares and had a knife to my throat already. Great.

"Let him go or I'll slice the girl."

Mr. Getting Beaten Up or Mr. Was Getting Beaten Up peered from behind Strongarm No. 2's head. I could see Strongarm No. 2 was choking so bad that he was getting pale and turning blue. "I told you I don't know her."

"You're bluffing." Strongarm No. 1 pressed his knife harder and I could feel a trickle of blood running down my neck and into my cleavage.

"Slice the girl, see if I care." Well golly, if this is the thanks I get for trying to help, I really should've just snooped away. I was originally under the impression he was getting mugged, but Mr. Was Getting Beaten Up can't be an upstanding citizen if he'd get involved with people like Strongarm 1 and 2.

"Then why are you still strangling Tony? You want her back don't you?" I guess they are hitmen and not thugs… I'm trying to stay very still while leaning away from the knife as much as possible, but Strongarm No. 1 has his hand on top of my head pushing me towards it. My neck feeling extremely strained right now.

"Just because I don't know her doesn't mean I'd leave any woman alone with the likes of you two. I know your reputation at Louisiana State." Oh. My. God! I just saw in Strongarm No. 1's head that they were sexual predators and they even raped men in prison! I just let out a little whimper. This can't be happening.

Before I could warn Mr. Was Getting Beaten Up, Strongarm No.2 managed to get his right arm free and he stuck his pocket knife right in Mr. Was Getting Beaten Up's ribcage. Out of instinct I threw myself forward to help him as Strongarm No.1 loosened his grip and both of them ran to escape the scene of the crime.

"Oh my God, sir! Are you alright?" I said. I could hear Mr. Was Getting Beaten Up was wheezing, this is not good, he could've punctured his lung.

"Help please, please somebody please help!" I cried out like in a cheesy TV show. Blood seeping out at a really like small brook as I tried my best to cover the hole so he could breathe. I saw the leather pouch hanging off my neck and I ripped it off and pressed it on his wound. My heart dropped when his breathing got shallower and shorter. Shit! He's going to die! I got my cell phone out and dialed 911.

"Sir! What's your name?" I remembered reading somewhere that calling someone by their name keeps them a more alert in situations like these.

His lips moved but I could barely hear it, I put my ear right by him and he mouthed what I think was "Oberon."

"Oberon do you know where we are?"

"Will… Willis and Falcon."

I didn't need to think twice before I relayed our location to the operator. Despite my efforts and shouting Oberon over and over again, he passed out. I did my best to remember my first aid lessons in high school and gave him mouth to mouth. It caught my attention that his face seemed to get more bloody each time my lips touched his. I even looked to see if he had a head wound. It was only then I felt the cold sticky patch on my front that I knew I was bleeding too. Strongarm No.1 had sliced me with his knife anyway and only I slipped away just in time to avoid being slit like a chicken and was lucky they didn't bother with finishing the job.

When the ambulance finally came, I didn't know if Oberon still had a heartbeat. While the paramedics attended to my wound I felt light headed from the blood loss. What was worse was that I when I arrived at the hospital I was immediately whisked away to the waiting area to leave my statement with the police. The only story I could come up with was that I was in the car with my boyfriend earlier on and we had a fight and I got out of the car. I was pretty lost when I happened to see Oberon being mugged or attacked by two men. As with usual line of police questioning, they asked over and over at different points of the story to make sure it's consistent. Luckily I knew what was in their heads before they asked so I was pretty believable. I'll have to text Bill just in case they follow up on my story. I hope he won't mind. When I got up to leave I felt a rush to my head and I faltered. The police officer took me right back to the emergency room, when this time the doctors wanted to keep me overnight for observation. Not for my own safety, but so they won't get into trouble if I ended being more serious than their prognosis.

In the blur of the hospital room I woke up in, I saw I was yet again greeted with someone sitting on a chair by my bed. Only this time it was Amelia. She must have dozed off because her arms were crossed in front and her head tilted at what looked like a very uncomfortable angle. She looks better than she did when she left my place, her cheeks had filled out a bit and the dark circles that were under her eyes were gone.

"Amelia? How did you get here?"

She woke up in a start and leaned over to hug me.

"How come you keep getting yourself into trouble Sookie?" Amelia fussed.

"How about I don't know how trouble keeps finding me?" Which is what I think is the truth. "How on earth did you find me here?"

"I've been calling you for weeks! We've heard rumors that the Sherriff of Area 5 is dead! But no-one ever answers your phone! So I got worried and came back to Bon Temps to see if everything was okay. I saw the house was fine but no-one was home. I didn't know if you've moved out with Eric yet, so I went over to Bill's place and asked him. That's when I found out the rumors were true! I'm so sorry Sookie!"

All I could do was grimace.

Amelia sat down and took my hand. My heart skipped beat as I got the story she wanted to say. I had to keep calm while Amelia relayed it to me. I also wanted time to process, as I couldn't believe what she was about to tell me was true.

"Sookie, I have a confession to make." Amelia drew a deep breath. "I didn't go vacationing in the Bahamas last month. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I was with Eric." Amelia's nerves must've gotten the better of her because she seemed to have forgotten I had the ability to know what's on her mind before she even says it out loud. Largely, it was because she wants to make sure she gets to tell the story and not take chances that I'll get an obscured version from what I catch from her head.

"It all started that day, when you know… I… well I went nuts…" She meant committed suicide, tried to off herself, decided to end it all; take your pick. "It was that day that Eric realized what great talent I had as a witch." Amelia sat up straight and puffed her chest out slightly. She's really proud that someone from the supernatural community acknowledges her abilities. Witches get a bad rap because they are the in betweens, their ability is acquired and learned so anyone with the talent and interest can join a coven. The secretive supernatural community doesn't trust them because they're only human and are very guarded about what they let them know. While the witches feel they have earned their right in the community and can be more powerful than a lot of the supes. I understand why Amelia feels flattered.

"A few days later, Eric called me and made me a proposition. He wanted me to explore and research into the mortality of vampires. You see, he felt that after Clancy's final death and the tainted True Blood that he himself as a thousand year old vampire still may not be able to fully protect you. I think he felt vulnerable. He was concerned about what would happen if for whatever reason he was weakened or even killed."

She paused for my reaction. What could I say? I already knew what happened. Just when I was contemplating whether or not to let Amelia know that she could save her breath, Amelia decided to go ahead anyway. "I was very excited at first, you know it's pretty deep stuff, I had to reference all sorts of old magic from Egypt, West Africa, even some Hindu and Inuit spells. It was such a challenge, trying to find the commonalities and threading them together. Things did get a little crazy when I got stuck on some technicalities and I couldn't work through it. That was when Eric offered himself as a subject for experimentation." Amelia cast her eyes downward, looking a puppy that stole the steak.

"It all started from there Sookie, the experiment and I found out that vampires had souls. A lot of people get caught up in the magic and forget about the humanity. I mean everybody thought that vamps were just soulless beings that lived forever. In fact it's the other way around. Imagine, if you lived forever, while you remain looking the same the whole time? You can't see your family or friends, you live perpetually in the darkness and you have to live on the fringe of society to hide who you are! Of course you'll suppress your ability to love and care about people if you suddenly find you have to eat them! Of course you'll embrace your sexuality because that's all you've got going for you! Right? After long hard years of practice I think it'll be easy to forget you have a soul. That's when I got it in my head that the first step towards humanity would be to reawaken a vampire's soul."

Since Amelia's thoughts were so concentrated on the magical part of her involvement with Eric, I really did have a question I wanted to ask.

"Amelia, did Eric _want_ to become human?"

Amelia tilted her head in thought and I got my answer; before she said it out loud of course.

"I don't think he _wanted_ to be human, I think he wanted to research what his options were IF anything were to happen to him to further protect himself and ultimately you as well. It wouldn't surprise me, him being so pragmatic and all. That's why he didn't want anyone to know about this whole project. He didn't want word to leak that he was going soft. I didn't understand it at the time but he said that being conspicuously happy is very dangerous for him." Amelia regretted saying that straight away. "I didn't mean to blame you or anything Sookie! Please don't feel bad! You know me better than that! Eric just said the less you knew the less you'd be in danger of the information. It's just that it was so hard, keeping it secret from you. I couldn't even trust myself to be in the same room as you in case you picked at my thoughts and I hated that!" I saw it in Amelia's head, the night she confronted Eric to ask him if he would tell me about their project. It was so hard on her not to be the open carefree person that she is and Eric felt it because she's had his blood. In Amelia's mind, Eric doesn't look as good to her as he does to me. His skin was a ghastly deathly pale, more corpse like, his eyes menacing and Amelia cringed at memory of the cold kiss he gave her on the forehead.

"I mean, I couldn't even tell you how I was going to Haiti to seek out a vodou houngan who is the disciple of mambo who'd been part of a ritual in cursing the re-awakening of a vampire's soul because he had killed their whole village way back when. Eric came along as well. He said it was because he wanted to keep tabs on my progress, but I think he was looking out for me, you know the way things are in Haiti and all. Eventually, I figured out that when it comes to vampires, it's all about the blood. With the help of the houngan, I wanted to use your bloodbond in reawakening Eric's soul. It is much less gruesome than cursing him." Amelia shuddered at the thought. Dark basements with remnants of animal sacrifices, bloody cleavers and rusty knives was where they worked with the voodoo priest or houngan on Eric's soul for the four weeks they were away.

"I thought you said Eric didn't want to become human?"

We weren't even sure whether or not we could do it! Since we didn't have anyone to try this on except Eric himself, he had the choice to try it or not. We certainly didn't think it would cause as much pain as it did…" Amelia started to play with a frayed hole in my hospital blanket. "Oh Sookie! Creepy as I find dating a dead guy could be, Eric really cares about you. I overheard all the phone calls he made to you. It was like you were the only thing that kept him going when we were working on the spell. You mean the world to him!"

"What phone calls?" I knew the minute I asked the question; all those incoherent phone calls from Eric during that month he was gone was what she was referring to. Though Amelia wasn't thinking about what Eric had specifically said, I got the gist of it. I'll get the specifics from her another time. I can't handle knowing what sweet nothings Eric had said or promises about our future he had made. My heart can't handle that right now. "Don't worry, I know what you're talking about." I tried to reassure her.

Though it wasn't my intention, my comment jolted Amelia back to the fact that I could read her mind and she didn't need to tell me herself. She decided to say what she was planning to say anyway. To hell with all the secrecy and she was going to say her piece. Telling me her side of the story was a therapeutic tool for Amelia to deal with the death of someone she had grown to consider a friend. I have no intention of stopping her. At least one of us could start healing.

"Sook, you should have seen the agony he was going through. For the whole month he had to relive _every_ moment of his life with your _human_ compassion. Sometimes he'd wake up howling out of his daytime sleep. I've never seen a vampire sweat before, but his clothes were soaked in blood."

I remembered that whole month of sleepless nights because of an unknown anxiousness and worry that I realize now, had nothing to do with me. It was me feeling Eric through the bond. I tried to keep feeling conceited and inconsiderate at bay because it never occurred to me that Eric could be vulnerable in any way.

"Were you able to reawaken his soul? Was there any conclusions to you research?" I had to change the subject, I don't want to start crying or breaking down at the hospital or they'll keep me here under observation even longer than necessary.

"It's not like we could measure it or see a glowing ball reenter his chest Sookie!" Amelia said as she rolled her eyes. "Hougnan Agwe says that his aura had changed. I'm not sure that it means that his soul has returned definitively. His aura could've changed just by all the spells I've been throwing at him. We went through a whole bunch before we left for Haiti…" Amelia continued on about how she had planned to get more people involved with the project when she returned to New Orleans, but was met with a lot of resistance by her coven. They considered developing the ability to turn vampires back to humans would be asking for trouble. I couldn't agree with them more.

In the middle of her monologue, Amelia noticed I had drifted off into a silent state of depression and she changed the subject. "So when are you going to get out of here?" she chirped while she clapped her hands together to get my attention.

"Well, I'm only here under observation. I think the doctors will let me go after they do their rounds later on."

Amelia went home to take a shower and promised she'll come back and pick me up. I didn't want to think about Eric today so I forced myself to doze off to sleep. This isn't very hard to do when you've lost a lot of blood and depressed at the same time.

Oddly enough, I woke up extremely refreshed.

Like I have a new lease in life.

The nurses woke me up, telling me the doctors were happy with my vitals and had signed off for me to go home. I happily jumped out of the hospital gown and back into my own clothes (extremely thoughtful of Amelia to have brought a change of clothes for me when she came.) and I called Amelia to pick me up. As I waited for her to arrive I thought it was a good idea to check on Oberon- if he was still around. I identified myself at the nurse's station and they were happy to tell me that he's out of the ICU and recuperating in a room on the same floor. The nurses were concerned that he hadn't regained consciousness yet and were wondering if I knew any of his friends or family since no-one had shown up for Oberon yet. I replied that unfortunately I didn't know Oberon before last night and we left it at that.

As I approached the room I couldn't help but feel excited about seeing him. I thought that was a bit weird considering I don't remember what he looks like. He was in the shadows most of the time and there were blood all over his face when he wasn't. Maybe it's the satisfaction of saving a person's life I said to myself and opened the door.

The gasped at the shock of the familiarity. I took a deep breath and couldn't control the urge to closer to touch, not believing what I was seeing. I blinked and blinked to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me. Oberon has strawberry blond hair that was cropped short and was probably a bit shorter but there was no mistaking it. He was the splitting image of Eric! I stroked his hair, but restrained myself from kissing him. How is this possible? Could Oberon be a distant descendant of Eric and by some coincidental genetic serendipity he ended up looking just like him?

While my mind was wandering off whether it would be unethical to pursue someone based on the fact that they look like your ex, a warm hand slipped into mine.

When Oberon's eyelids fluttered to reveal his magnificent aqua blue eyes there was not a single shred of doubt. I felt it in my blood.

"Lover," he said in his raspy voice. "I've found my way back to you."

Tears of joy filled my eyes as I jumped on the hospital bed and showered him with kisses. All the chains of sadness in my heart had broken away and dissolved into sheer ecstasy.

Niall might have thought a vampire who was willing to die for me loved me, but one who was willing to go through the agonies of hell to find his way to be with me was capable of a love more profound than what my great grandfather was able to comprehend. If there was any way to open up a portal to speak to the fairies I would like the chance to tell Niall that he was dead wrong.

* * *

What did you think? I hope it wasn't too lame. When I heard that CH had been contracted to do three more books I wasn't so sure that Sookie will end up with Eric, but Goddamn I wanted my happy ending!

But now that I've gotten hooked on writing I'm thinking whether I should leave them alone to have babies and live happily ever after? I do have ideas for a sequel but I've also got plans for a kick ass AH but it'll require a load of research so I can't do them both at the same time.

Many many thanks for all you who have reviewed, PMed, favorited and alerted this story. It was a joy writing it and your encouragements really helped with the writing process. I'm going to make a point of answering all reviews now that the story has ended. So feel free to ask any questions you have about the plot or let me know anything else on your mind.


	22. Alert for Dead Man Walking

Okay peoples. I have published the prologue of Dead Man Walking; the sequel to Dead Wrong already.

Here's the first paragraph to tantalize you

C'mon now, we'll do this together."

Like the warrior that he is, he did not show fear; I just know him. He took a deep breath. One that he needed now. Eric or Oberon's lungs had collapsed on the way to the hospital. The paramedics estimate he had stopped breathing for more than ten minutes; his heart had stopped for five. Doctors said it was a miracle that Oberon had survived with no permanent damage. I couldn't agree more.


End file.
